Changing
by yuuli
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. Bella is in love with Edward but he is in love with Tanya. Bella leaves for a competition to forget her feelings for Edward, she comes back her feeling completely behind her and something happens that will lead her back
1. First Change

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter one: First Change**

**Edward's POV**

I am Edward Anthony Masen. Basketball team head captain a.k.a. Most Wanted Guy in Campus. I'm smart, athletic, kind and downright handsome. Every girl and homosexual guy wants me. Every time I walked into the classroom, all eyes were on me. I was wanted which was nice. That was when I was in middle school.

But my world changed when I was I high school and was forced to go in a boarding school. It's not that my parents hate me or anything. They just said that if I tried a new "atmosphere", as my parents called it, for my life, I could get a decent life.

I got something alright. It wasn't decent like what my parents wanted from me.

I fell in love.

This was something my parents would never approve of, especially my mother. I could almost see her face now when she found out I fell in love with a girl at school.

She would rant about the girl was going to destroy my life and I will regret about it in the end but then it would be too late. I would just laugh at the thought and yet it came to my senses that it could be true. Especially when I fell in love with an outrageously rebel of girl named Tanya.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that.**

**A/N: I am just going to give you guys a cold shoulder for this one.**


	2. Confusion

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter two: Confusion**

**Edward's POV**

I never knew when the change really started. I just knew it happened. It was the entrance exams and I was beside a very amazing looking girl. "Isabella Marie Swan," it said on her name plate. Behind her was the most divine looking girl I have ever seen. "Tanya Cullen," was on her name plate. The entrance exams haven't even started yet. I looked behind to see again the beautiful girl. She had strawberry blonde hair. I couldn't quite see her eyes but I bet those were breath taking as well.

I sighed and looked at the girl beside me. She held her pencil a little too tight. She looked at me. She had eyes the color of milk chocolate and the shape of almonds. She had a heart-shaped face and had a beautiful brown waterfall of hair that looked like silk from where I was looking.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm Edward," I said offering my hand.

She took it and smiled. "I can see that," she said eyeing my name plate.

I just smiled, "So, Isabella – " I started but she cut me off.

"Bella, um, it's only Bella," she corrected me.

"I don't see that in you name plate. Your name _is Isabella _Marie Swan, correct?" I tried to play it nice.

"It's just Bella. Not Isa, not Izzy, not Sabell... Just plain _Bella_... Get it?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Got it."

"Good," she said, more relaxed now.

"So, _Bella," _I tried to emphasized that I used the right name for her, "What made you sign-up for this school? Or were you just forced to this hellhole like me?"

She laughed under her breath, "I want to go to Harvard. I did my best to enter this 'hellhole' meaning, I am going to endure all those crap in this school just so I could get to my desired college. How's that for an answer, Edward?" her humor was amazing. It actually matched my sarcasm in such a way. It was like we were related in some weird way. It was kinda weird.

"I'm impressed. But let's see if you can impress me more by passing this entrance exam and beating my score?" I said raising my eyebrow.

She smiled smugly, "Actually, Edward, I bet I can beat your score hands down."

I laughed slightly. "I don't think so, Bella. I was the only student in my old school who passed the acceptance exam with high scores," I countered her.

She rolled her eyes, "Wow, I'm impressed, Edward. But then, I shouldn't tell you what happened to my old school. 'Coz you might get crushed and humiliated for it."

"I'm dying to know," I said trying to force the info out of her with the full intensity in my eyes. I was actually blessed with, what the girls back in my old school would say, my killer emerald eyes. I can force any info out of any girl and homosexual guy with one persuasion from my eyes. And Bella was no exception.

I saw her eyes widen but then she shook her head and recovered quickly. Well that was something I didn't expect from her. Still I was persistent. Dishing out info like that stating that she was better than me was something I was dying to know.

"Tell me," I said giving my eyes full force.

She looked at me and giggled. She looked away and said, "Later." She then turned her attention to the teacher.

I can't believe it! I haven't met a girl who couldn't resist my eyes! This would be the first. I tried to get what was in Bella's head and failed miserably. She was one girl I couldn't get the dirt out in an instant. I couldn't even believe that it was possible. I didn't even know that the girl who could actually resist me was even born!

I was sulking in my own little world when I realized that the test already started.

I looked at the test questions and it was kinda easy. Well it actually was, knowing the word "Easy" was on the top of the page. I then skimmed through the pages and found out that the test was divided into three: Easy, Medium and Very Hard.

Wow. Quiz bee much?

I heard a low chuckle. I looked at Bella. Knowing it was her.

"It's called a questionnaire, Edward. Were you absent when they taught about it in class?" she said in a low yet menacing voice.

I've got to admit that she was funny in her own way. I smiled and tried to concentrate on my test.

I was almost at the end of the Medium part of the exam when the teacher said, "Okay, for those who are done, please submit to me your answer sheets and questionnaires. If possible please submit to me your scratch papers as well."

What?! It's like been an hour and a half since the test started. And he's already expecting people to be finished?! What the heck?

I stared and no one was done yet. Then I felt movement on side. I glanced at her she was arranging her papers and she stood up and walked over to the teacher. I was surprised. She was actually finished? I can't believe it! No wonder she said I was going to be humiliated when she told about her accomplishment in her past school. She was smarter than me! Was that even possible? I can't believe it. But then it was happening.

She walked up to the teacher's desk and submitted her papers. She turned around and lowered her head a little. I then saw her blushing. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. They all looked amazed and confused as I was.

She went back to her seat and arranged her things. Everyone went back to their tests except for me. I looked at Bella as she fixed her things inside her bag. She then looked at me and smiled. He patted me at the back and I felt that she slipped something under my jacket. She winked and left.

I finished my test fast. I answered fast not because I intended to fail but because I could easily answer the questions with my eyes closed.

I finished about 20 minutes after she was done. Okay maybe an hour and 20 minutes after she was done but at least I was the second student to finish. I tried to get to the teacher's desk immediately.

After I gave him my paper, I walked back to my seat faster than before to get my things. Yes, get not fix. I was planning on fixing it when I get outside and talk to Bella. When I got outside, I fidgeted with my jacket while I look for Bella for the demanding.

I then felt something falling from my jacket. I turned around and saw a piece of paper with my name on it. Bella had a messy handwriting but she still had that strong personality in it. The letter read:

_At the patio._

_B_

What was that all about?! Then a gush of common sense hit me… Oh! She was at the patio. I must've had that stupid look on my face that made her write this to me. Anyways… this was going to be a weird and _long_ day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that.**

**A/N: People will just have to read on to get what is in my head.**


	3. Accomplishments

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter three: Accomplishments**

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella in the patio just behind the building. She was listening to her iPod and was holding at a sheet of paper with her finger pointing randomly at the paper. She was acting weird in that position. I then jogged my way towards her.

When I got to her I saw what she was doing. She was listening to Chopin's Nocturne op. 9 no. 2 and then following the notes on the music sheet that she had. I could also hear her hum on a low voice. She had her eyes closed so she really didn't hear me. I poked her slightly and she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me. She removed her iPod from her ears and kept it together with the music sheet. She then patted the space beside her. "Sit here, I'll tell you everything you want to know… depends of course." She then smiled at me sweetly.

I sat down and looked at her. She was plain in a sense. But then there was a hint of beauty in her. She has that beauty that guys just don't see. Guys with dicks for brains, of course. I looked at her and in her eye she hesitated for a while. Then she breathed in deep.

"So, Edward," she started, "from the way you looked at me when I passed my paper, I can see fifty questions forming in your head." She then giggled.

I cleared my throat, I didn't want to look like some weirdo in front of her. I was Edward freaking Anthony freaking Masen! I shouldn't be like this. It was unnatural. The curiosity was messing with my system, I should get all of the answers out from her. "Why don't you tell me everything starting from your school? Then maybe everything will follow," I said in the coolest voice I could ever come up.

She smiled. I must've sounded like a total moron in front of her.

"Well, let's just say, I was the school heartthrob. I study in an exclusive school for girls as a matter of fact. So, yeah, having all the girls drool for you when you actually _are_ one. I actually have a very funny experience when I was in middle school.

"I only have a few true friends. I have a few friends in school who are straight girls of course. But they all have mature thoughts when it comes to guys. They also don't squeal in the sight of boys. We would always laugh at our other schoolmates whenever guys would come to school. I actually thank those guys for coming so the girls won't be all over me all the time."

I had to laugh at that one. I tried to picture Bella in those times when girls were all over me. I replace myself with her. I then shrugged. Not really a pretty picture.

She smiled, "I know that shrug. My hair was shorter back then. I had my hair one inch under my shoulder. I tied it all the time and I wore black leather jackets to school. Another thing is that I am always spotted in the classroom playing the guitar. So, no wonder girls are all over me.

"And besides, what is up with girls and guitars anyways? They always like guys who play guitars and they like girls who play them too apparently. Anyways, almost every student in my school is crushing on me. They just don't like me because of my looks and me playing the guitar. Some of the girls in school go crazy on me because of the fact that I'm not like their boyfriends."

She shook her head and continued.

"They say that unlike their boyfriends I'm a complete 'gentleman'… UGH! It sounds weird. I know I wear boyish clothes and that girls just _love_ guitars and because of the fact that I have guys for friends at home and girls who are certified lesbians… so no wonder.

"Don't get me wrong, my teachers love me. Not in the way you think. It's just that to them I was the model student among my schoolmates. They would sign me up on debates and a lot of competitions out of the school, knowing that I would always win. I always had good grades and I always top the whole batch. And when it came to the acceptance exams… I… uh…hmm…"

I sighed, "Just spit it out. You'll feel much better."

"I scored perfect in that exam as in no mistakes."

I was shocked. Of course, I didn't show her that. I'm a man for crying out loud! And besides, she's a kind girl. Tops the class every year, I was like that through my years of school, sure. The heartthrob, definitely, the cool musician, totally. She was like the female counterpart of me. The only thing missing if she felt the same for Tanya.

I couldn't help but remember Tanya. She was beautiful. And if I was lucky, she would be in the same school as I am.

Bella looked at me, "How 'bout you? What's your story?"

I smiled, "Pretty much the same as yours. Only girls are all over me and not guys. Well, maybe homosexual guys are crushing on me." I was pretty sure of that.

She just chuckled.

We talked for hours about everything and anything. I found out that we had a lot in common. I then found something funny about the both of us. I always had the habit of running my fingers through my hair. She also has that habit. The funny thing is, whenever I ran my fingers through my hair it would be the exact same time that she would too. It was something involuntary actually. We both laughed at it. Maybe she was my long lost sister or something. I shook my head. It couldn't be.

There was something about her that made her different from me.

Through our little conversation, I found out that she was living with her uncle and four cousins. Her two elder cousins who were boys were studying in the same school we were applying only they are sophomores now. I found out that she and her cousins were pretty tight.

I had to react on that one, "Really? You're serious?! No wonder girls from your old school would think you're a guy. You hang-out with guys all the time!"

She laughed, "It's not like that. Let me explain. Everything started when our uncle decided that he should start dating. And, god, he could have thought about a lot sooner! I mean, the guy was good-looking and all the girls were practically drooling over him but he picks the late time to date!"

"How old is he now?" I asked, still laughing.

"He just turned 42 last week. And mind you, he started dating when he was 35. But after a year with his first girlfriend, we all thought that they will go all the way. But, our uncle caught her cheating and that the girl was just using him as a boy toy and something like that. Our uncle was crushed so much that he joined the church. During his first year, his ex-girlfriend called him saying that she wanted things to work out but of course our uncle declined. He saw hi calling. We're all happy for him actually.

"And because of what happened to our uncle, we vowed ourselves to never let anyone of us into am intimate relationship not unless the guy or girls is approved by everyone. I could remember the time during graduation, we went out of town to celebrate, guys were lining up to talk to me though, they never got the chance. Instead, they would receive death glares from my cousins. I even glared at the slutty girls who were trying to flirt with my cousins. Through the end of our vacation, we all stayed the same. We enjoy it actually. It was kinda nice not having to worry about something. And being free from being heartbroken. I could never imagine my cousins and I joining the church because of a broken relationship." She laughed and shook her head.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I tried to vision her in nun's clothes and saying "God bless you," I just laughed harder. It was just the sight that was so impossible. She laughed with me when I told her about it. She admitted that it was kinda weird.

I heard a car honk, she turned to the direction and prepared to get up. "I gotta go. That's my ride. I don't want my cousins getting the wrong idea. I can't imagine what they'll do to your face when they get the wrong idea. Wait." She opened her bag and took out her pen and notebook. She scribbled something and tore the page off and gave it to me. "Here, this is my email. We could IM tonight."

I took it. "Thanks!"

She then walked up to the car. It was tinted black and when she got there, a tall blonde guy opened the door for her. She nodded at him and she got in. Wow! Rich kid. I then heard a honk. It was our driver. I then snapped to reality. I'm a rich kid too. Hehe. I forgot.

When I got to the car, I looked at the piece of paper that was in my hands. It read:

_Bella: immaGirlSlashGuy_

I chuckled. It kinda suits her past life.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that.**

**A/N: People will just have to read on to get what is in my head.**


	4. Best Friends Overnight

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter four: Best Friends Overnight**

**Edward's POV**

I got back home and immediately ran up to my room. Mom and Dad weren't home so I wouldn't be disturbed today. I opened my laptop and signed in to my account. . It was the most appropriate username for me. Everyone looked up to me as the perfect guy. The perfect student, playboy, boyfriend the works. Just this once in my miserable seemingly perfect life, I wanted to be the dumb one. I wanted to be different for once. It made me the laughing stock of the school once when I tried it before. So maybe I should use my airheaded-ness in the net.

I added Bella's username to my buddy list. Now all I needed was her approval. I then opened a new window while I waited for her approval. I was just in the middle of updating my new high score in Kickups when I heard a "ding" in my laptop. I opened the previous window and there it read:

_immaGirlSlashGuy approved your request._

Yes! Then there's more.

_immaGirlSlashGuy wants to chat? Will you accept?_

"Of course I would!" I said to the screen, making a fool out of myself. I laughed and clicked "Accept." A little window opened and I started typing.

I typed "hey" and when I entered it, it appeared at the same time Bella's message appeared. It was "hey" too.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: hey_

_: hey_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: ? wth?!_

_: Bella it's me! Edward remember?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: yeah, sure. It's just that I don't get you username_

_: hehe_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: wat's so funny???_

_: nothing. It's just that, my username is funny… It's only now that I thought about it. Hehe_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: whatever_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: so wat's up?_

_: wat do you mean "what's up?" you're the one who gave me your username and told me that we could chat!_

_: I should be the one asking you!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Sheesh! Wat's wrong with you?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: I didn't mean to piss you off!_

_: sorry. I think the test got into me._

_immaGirlSlashGuy: nervous? :-p hehe_

I blushed. Thank God, I didn't set up my webcam. I must've looked like some kind of fag!

_: no! just dizzy that's all. _

_: I never placed my brain and hand into their limits. That was the first._

_immaGirlSlashGuy: wat? Was it like you didn't know the answers or something? I highly doubt that. Or you were lying to me when you said that you ranked the highest in class in the acceptance exams._

_: no… it's just that I was so stressed on getting all the answers on my questions about you_

_: you seem so mysterious._

_: and you are the first girl who was able to resist my "killer emerald eyes" as the girls back in my school would call them._

_immaGirlSlashGuy: hahahahahahahaha!!! :))_

_: what is so FUNNY???!!!!!!!!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: sorry_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: I just couldn't put my mind into it._

_immaGirlSlashGuy: I mean… come ON!!! KILLER EMERALD EYES???!!! LOL_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: ROTFL!!!! LMAO... hahahahahaha :))_

She was laughing silly. I then realized that I must've looked like such a doof. Wait, Edward, get a hold of yourself. Freakin chillax!!

_: okay okay… you had your laugh... haha… but wat's up with yours???!!! _

_immaGirlSlashGuy: It's something me and my friends did as a laugh. It then became my signature username. Got any prob with that?! :(_

_: no! sheesh... try to cool down for once…_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: whatever! Loser! L-)_

_: chillax, Bella… anyways… tell me about your love life_

There was a pause for, I don't know, thirty seconds, I think. She then replied:

_immaGirlSlashGuy: I have over protective cousins remember? Besides, it never crossed my mind_

_: never?_

I then realized, it never really crossed my mind too. It must've just slipped into my fingers since, I've been trying to get to know this girl better. And my mind began to think about Tanya again. I shook the thought away. I'm trying to make a simple conversation with someone. Edward!! Get a grip, would 'ya?!!

_immaGirlSlashGuy: never… I can assure you of that. _

_immaGirlSlashGuy: besides… I've met a lot of guys who try to hit on me… I actually get to eye on some decent guys but when they come across my cousins they never returned…_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: the guys who are always persuasive are the horny-ass-for-brains type of guys… UGH!!!! I hate those kinds of guys!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: they always think of girls as they're little toy… always sex sex and nothing but hardcore, wet and tight SEX!!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: it makes me want to hurl :-&_

_: hehe… eww!!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: OMG!!! That was just so… GAY!!! Hahaha!!! =))_

_: damn!!! I did, didn't I?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: you sure did!!! Hahaha_

I then heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted.

I then saw Joe pop his head on the doorway. "Uhh… Edward, its lunchtime and your parents are already home," he said looking at me with a straight face. It was his best talent; restraining laughs and smiles when everyone's looking.

I just nodded my head, "I'll be right down. Don't worry."

He nodded his head meaning he understood. And he walked away.

I turned to my laptop again:

_: hey, I gotta go for a while. My folks are here and I gotta go and grab some lunch… I'll be right back okay?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: yeah, yeah!!! Sure, sure!!! I was going to say the same thing… my cousins are calling me to lunch… though I'm not sure when I'll be online again. Maybe later tonight… okay? _

_: why? You have a date to go to? Hehe =)_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: haha… NO!! …well, yes actually… A date with my cousins. We always go whenever there's an occasion. Lunch and dinner dates, actually…_

_: ohh???? What's the occasion?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: for them, the entrance exam… I'll explain… tonight!!! I really need to fix myself!!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy:BYE!!!_

_: BYE!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: TEECEE!!!_

_: take care!!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: that's what I said!!!_

_: I know…_

_-- immaGirlSlashGuy has logged out--_

I also logged out. I then ran down the stairs to meet my parents. They were chatting at the living room, holding hands like they were high school sweethearts. It was kinda sweet. I never saw them argue about anything I never saw them cheat on the other. I could see the love they have for each other in their eyes. The beauty of first love is still there in their eyes.

I tried to walk silently so as not to break their concentration on each other. But to my surprise, I accidentally hit the wall when I made a wrong turn, making a loud bang. I was so concentrated in my parents that I forgot where I was. I saw Joe chuckle at my little episode. I swear, I will give him a payback he'll never forget. Joe was like a big brother to me so no surprise there that he was laughing at my little mistake. The whole big brother package comes with the teasing, so why not just enjoy it even if it does get a little irritating?

My parents came running to me to see if I was alright. I was. They would always treat me like a child. A helpless a little child, that was how they looked at me sometimes.

"Edward, are you alright, sweetie?" my mom would always hover first before my dad did.

"Son, what's going on in that head of yours?" my dad was more formal. He was a guy anyway so I didn't mind.

I shook my head, "Just trying to be sneaky that's all." I then smiled at them.

They both smiled back and chuckled in unison, "Since when did you take an interest in stealth, sweetie," my mom said, joking around. She was awesome that way.

"Nothing, I just wanted to try, anyways," I said trying to change the topic, "why don't we get lunch? I'm famished."

Their eyes widened in realization. That caught their attention. I smirked then my gaze went top Joe who was n his straight face again. I smiled evilly at him. He wasn't going to escape his little chuckle. I will never let anyone laugh at me and gets away without me having a say about it.

Lunch was just as casual as always. My parents would ask me about the exam I would answer them, leaving the details about Tanya, of course. I did tell them about Bella. They smiled. They accepted Bella as a fine lady. They would laugh when I told her about her past years in middle school. The still smiled reassuring that Bella was a good friend. They told me to never lose Bella because I might regret it.

"You'll never find another friend like her, son," my dad said.

"Yes, Edward, this Bella is a very nice girl. The last batches of girls I've seen you with were total distractions and obstacles to your life. They are very unladylike. Wearing skirts that barely covered their skin and shirts that looked like underwear, honestly, sweetie, why let those girls be with you when you found a beautiful and fine young woman in Bella?" my mom said. That was a little harsh yet true. I was a little of a playboy before. I went off and had relationships but not serious ones so I never considered it as relationships. I was a playboy in my middle school years. My friends would say that one day when I find the girl that I would really love, that girl would do the same thing I did to the girls I broke their hearts. I never really registered that in my mind. How could anyone resist me?

I could think of a certain brunette who could. But she was more like a friend or even sister to me.

After lunch, I went up to my room and took my digital camera out. Joe will be there in the front doorway after he fetches my dad's car. My parents were going in some meeting and would be back tomorrow in the morning. Obviously they are planning on going at it like rabbits later tonight. I shrugged at the thought of my parents being like the horny teenagers in my school. Though, I shouldn't be a hypocrite. I have done those kinds of things back during my last year of middle school.

I then heard the front door open. It was my cue for the plan to start. I felt so giddy like a ten-year-old. Playing pranks on Joe was my fave pastime. He didn't seem to bother which pissed me off and the only thing to do is do something else to make him more pissed off. I thought of a very good idea. I discovered a dating site in the net when I was waiting for Bella's approval. That gave me an inspiration on how to play a prank on Joe. All I have to do is get his picture and everything will be set.

I saw him waving goodbye to my parents so I ran fast so I could catch his face for the camera. I turned on the camera and placed it on Joe's smiling face. I was able to get a good picture of him. Joe wasn't the old butler type. He was more of a tall bulky bodyguard that can cook!! I bet a lot of girls will be dying to have him as a boyfriend. I ran up to my room knowing that Joe would be wondering what I just did. I locked and barricaded my door so he won't be able to get in.

I then opened the dating site and signed him up.

_Full Name: Joseph "Joe" Richards_

_Username: HotBodyguard_

_Password: neverpissedoff_

_Age: 38 _(I was sure of that!!!)

_Likes: Cooking, taking care of obnoxious boys, being a gentleman, long walks under the moonlight, the works…_

_Dislikes: Unladylike girls, dyed hair, rock bands and scary tattoos…_

_I am looking for a: girl with exclusive taste in guys in uniform, the kind that would laugh at my corny jokes and the kind I would like to listen to about their life in the past… _(he sounds like he wants an old lady for a girlfriend)

_Describe yourself: _(this will be fun)

_I am 6'5, dark and handsome guy with a gentle yet firm attitude. I respect ladies who deserve to be respected. During my high school and college years I wasn't like this. I was a horny teenager who likes to go and raid girl's underwear for personal entertainment. Until now I still have my little collection of lace panties and bras in my secret compartment in my room. Even though I respect girls, if my girlfriend would want me to return to the horny teenager I was I can easily change back. I am willing to give pleasure to the girl I love every night or even every hour if she wants!!! I would do all the stuffs she would want me to do to her just so to make her happy. Since I'm a bodyguard, I will protect her all the time. I would always remember important dates in our lives like monthsaries, anniversaries, even her birthday or even her parents' birthdays, just to make her the most loved girl ever. If it means I will gice myself to her, I would be more than willing._

I had a laugh at that one!!

I then uploaded his picture so that every girl who would want him would know that he really is good-looking. Of course, I'm more handsome than he is. Though, about the whole panty raid, I got that from my horny friends back when we were in middle school. I could remember them sneaking in the girls' slumber parties so that they could raid their underwear drawers. I never took part in them. I can never hide anything in my room with Joe cleaning it personally. He could find even the smallest thong in my bed. FYI: I didn't get that thong. My friends left it there on purpose to get me in trouble. I wasn't able to give it back to the girl, though. That would've been too embarrassing. I feel so giddy like a schoolgirl that I had to punch myself in the gut to snap out of it.

I, I mean, Joe received a lot of replies from random girls. I kept on laughing out loud when I saw some of the emails. I loved reading over and over again some of the emails… I saved the best ones for Joe to read.

_LittleKitten wrote:_

_HotBodyguard,_

_I would love to be your girl. You can stop by at my house, I'll give you my address when you reply. I'll be on my bedroom already tied up, wet and naked when you get there. I don't mind if you would come there naked as well. I'll also leave some toys for us to play with on my bed if you want. XOXO_

_Love Lotz,_

_LittleKitten_

_P.S. I'll be waiting, babes!! MUAH!!!_

That wasn't even that funny when it comes in comparison to the other letters…

_BabyCakes wrote:_

_HotBodyguard?_

_Mmm… a man in a uniform always turns me on!!! Come to me now baby!! I'm already heated up… all you have to do is come to me and I'll do the rest myself. All you have to do is come here and make sure you're hard. I'll be waiting for your sexy ass sometime soon!!!_

_3 BabyCakes_

There were some who were so—well—persuasive.

_hotMamaH wrote:_

_Hey!!! I'm 53 years old and I just wanted to know if you could marry me. If you come here in my house, I'll fix us up some tickets to Vegas and we could get married ASAP!!!!_

_I'll be waiting,_

_hotMamah_

I laughed and laughed as the emails began to flow continuously. All I did was laugh at the emails. I laughed hard. The emails became worse. I printed the best ones. I was planning on giving it to Joe after dinner. I couldn't help myself…

This is something I loved to do. Mess with him and yet he still laughs with me. He never minded it. He even plays along. And that's what I like about Joe.

The emails went on and on until finally, Joe knocked on my door signaling that it was dinnertime. I told him that I'd be right down. I then printed his profile along with the other letters with the other letters from random girls. I then stopped by the chat room to see if Bella was online only to be disappointed. She really did have a dinner date with her cousins. I then sent her an email about how I enjoyed my day.

_Bella,_

_I attached a document file of the profile I made for our manservant, Joe. He is like a big brother to me so he wouldn't mind. I even placed their some of the funny replies he got. Laugh yourself out… anyways… be online if you have the time… I enjoyed today. Go online and tell me about your day or if you're too tired, just email me back about your day or just IM me tomorrow._

I still didn't have the strategy on how I would give the papers to Joe. I had to give it in the funniest manner. Though, I really don't know how.

I took off the barricade of my door and unlocked it. I got out of my room and rushed to the dining room where Joe was waiting for me. He knew me well. He knew that I always felt uncomfortable eating alone and him looking at me. So I instructed him to eat with me whenever I didn't have anyone to eat with. When I was finally seated, the bunch of papers in my hands was straining to be given to him for him to read. I needed the right time. I ate silently and tried to make a small conversation with Joe just like always. I would ask, he would answer. At times he wouldn't answer because of personal issues which I respected. Though, I was still intrigued. When dinner was done, I was already hyper to see his face. He was about to leave the room when I called to him.

"Hey, Joe, I have something to show you," I said, trying to make a straight face and failed.

"Yes, Edward?" he asked with an impressive straight face that up until now, I couldn't imitate.

"Read this," I handed him the papers.

"What's this—" his eyes widened. And they widened even more when he got to the letters. And I swear I saw him blush.

When he was done, he cleared his throat and placed his straight face again. "Edward, I do suppose, you are the one behind this?"

"Yup!" I answered.

He was trying to hide a laugh but then I looked at him in my goofiest googly-eyes face and he bursted out laughing.

I joined him a little. He then turned to me, "Seriously?" I knew what he meant.

I nodded, "Seriously."

He shook his head, "Wow! I can't believe that there are girls who are even that interested. They must be desperate."

"They are," I agreed one hundred percent.

"Okay, okay. You had your laugh. Now why don't you delete this from that site before those girls come running here in the birthday suits."

I shook my head, "No freaking way, Joe. Besides, why not have fun. And it's my own way of entertainment."

"Fine. But I won't take part of it," he said in a stern voice and walked away.

"Are you sure? All those women coming for you and all you need to do is go to their house and they'll do the rest of the pleasure," I said calmly with a slight menace in my voice.

He stopped for a while, I smirked. He turned to me with a hard face. I looked down, oh he was hard alright. Obviously, he was turned on by the thought of all those girls coming for him.

"I don't care about those things, Edward." He then stormed off. He would go and pleasure himself, I'm sure of that.

This is definitely a good day.

I continued my day by reading all those funny emails. I waited for Bella to be online. I stared at my clock, it was five minutes till ten.

I then heard a "ding." I knew what that meant.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: hey!_

_: hey yourself… hey did you get my email??_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: yeah!!! OMG I can't believe you did that!!!_

_: I know…Joe just laughed and he gave his straight face again._

_immaGirlSlashGuy: whoa! Tough guy! How's the day for 'ya_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: mine is a total bliss._

_: oh? Why is that?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: my cousins followed my every order. I have no idea why. But, hey, who's complaining? =))_

_: well, that is bliss. Anything else that you did?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: not really…_

We chatted for a long time until it was already 4 in the morning. I wanted to say goodbye but I was having so much fun. Playing games and then 20 questions and we said a lot of random things to each other. It was like we were friends playing in the playground without a care in the world.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: hey, Edward. I'm beginning to think you're like me only you're a guy._

_: I'm also having the same thought. We are the same in so many ways. Crap… you must be my long lost sister that my parents never told me!! =)_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: haha… no… well maybe_

_: UGH! No way! I would rather have you as my best friend than have you as my sister… I don't want you bossing me around like what you do with your cousins!!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: haha =)) So were best friends overnight? Wow!! That was fast… though, I don't mind… I like you… as a friend!!!_

We really think the same.

_: Best friends… I like it!!!_

_: well… as much as I like to stay… it's 4 am and I need to hit the hay…_

_: talk to you tomorrow?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: sure!_

_: kay then… goodnight_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: night, night!!!_

We both logged off and I slept like an insomniac person that night. The light of the computer got to me.

Note to self: Using the computer for 8 hours is not good when the lights are off. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that.**

**A/N: I will skip a lot of days in the next chapter… though, nothing will be left out.**


	5. My side, your side Get it?

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter five: My side, your side! Get it?!**

**Edward's POV**

The past few weeks were anything but dull. Whenever I wasn't doing anything, I would take out my laptop and log in to the chat room. Whenever I was online so was she. We would tell playful insults on each other though, I always lose on that one. I would criticize her lack of enthusiasm when it came to the online games I would ask her to play with me. I would get higher scores than her and she would get the beginner's luck scores at some.

I lost track of day until Bella reminded me to go to the boarding school's website to check who passed. She said that we should both look together. I did.

I saw the site and clicked the link for the entrance exams examinees. I wanted to check who got in. I knew they placed alphabetical order. There is also a link for the top 20 students. I checked the Top 20 students who were admitted. I checked the list and only looked at the top 5. I wasn't really interested on the 6-20 students, knowing I'm not one of them.

_Top 5_

_Swan, Isabella Marie_ (no freaking way!!!)

_Masen, Edward Anthony _(that explains _everything_!!!)

_Whitlock, Jasper_

_Brandon, Mary Alice_

_Cheney, Ben_

Well, well, well. Look what we have here. This would be interesting.

I then looked at the alphabetical list to see if Tanya was accepted. I looked at the part of the list with the C's. Just my luck, she was accepted. Cool!!!

I can't believe it!!

I can't wait for the first day of class!!!

***After one month***

I can't believe it!!! The day I have been waiting has finally come!! I'll get to see Tanya. I get to see my best friend too. I can't wait to get to school. And this would be a first. I'm not really a fan of school. Sure, I almost always top my class but it always bored me to death to be there. The very idea of being excited to school is a first to me. But, hey, there's always a first in everything. Besides, there's something to expect in school anyway.

Joe was the one who drove me to school today. Odd. He never really drove me to school. He didn't even drive me to the exams building before. This would be a first.

"Hey, Joe?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?" he asked with his straight face. The face which is irritating me now.

"What's going on? You never drove me to anywhere?"

He smirked, I just knew he smirked, "Well, Edward, your parents personally asked me to drive you to school, since they are going to an important out of town business meeting."

"Oh!" I just froze in my place while I tried to see the blue sky from my window.

When we got to the boarding school, I took my backpack from the trunk and my laptop bag while Joe gave me my trolley bag full of my stuff. I waved goodbye to him and I settled on one of the benches outside the school building while I took out a piece of paper from my bag. I looked at my class schedule. Nothing much. Besides, the only time we'll be leaving the room is IT class and English class.

I slipped the piece of paper in my bag again until I heard a familiar 'honk'. I turned to wear the honk came from and saw Bella getting out, I saw 4 other guys getting out of the car. There was a tall, lean muscular one and another who had short black hair with small black metal eyes. There were two boys more likely who were in elementary school. One was wearing a white shirt with a light blue sweater vest on top, white cargo shorts and white shoes. The other one was wearing a blue jersey with a grey shirt underneath, black shorts and shoes. They all hugged Bella then the two tall guys.

Bella then caught my gaze. She smiled at me then turned to the two guys. The kids went inside the car again the Bella and the two guys waved goodbye. When the car was out of sight, Bella talked to the two guys for a while then she pointed at my direction. The two guys looked at me with a frown. Every cell in my body began to shiver in fear. If looks could kill, I would've been in the morgue in a mere five seconds. How could she do this to me? Okay, Edward, just relax, you're a man dammit! Just chillax and keep it cool.

Bella was looking at me, smiling.

When they got here, I froze. Bella spoke first, "Uh… Edward, this are the cousins I told you who will study here." Yeah I can tell.

I smiled, "Hey, Bella," I turned to her cousins, "Hello there," I said in a very low voice.

"Hi, I'm Pierre," The tall blonde one said.

"I'm Chazz," the guy with black hair and metallic black eyes said.

"Nice to meet you, Pierre, Chazz. I'm Edward and I'm pretty sure Bella has told you about me," I tried to say.

"Oh, yes. Bella has told us a _lot_ about you. You are the person who has been keeping Bella here awake until 4 in the morning," Pierre said eyeing me with his light blue yet scary eyes.

I gulped.

Bella must've sensed what I was feeling. She turned to her cousins, "Hey, Pierre, could you at least be civilized?! This is the first time I get to have a _decent_ friend who doesn't flirt with me, and you guys go and be overprotective the moment you get within a meter of him!"

"Bella, the last time you had a friend, you end up going suicidal with crap and such," Pierre said, he was like he was hovering.

"Yeah, Bells, remember the whole issue?" Chazz said.

"Ugh! You guys aren't going to just leave it, right?" Bella said, annoyed. "Look, you know I did that out of boredom! The whole was just for fun and nothing more!"

"Yeah, whatever," Pierre said with a hint of sarcasm.

What the hell was going on here? I feel that there is something going on here that none of the people in front of me would tell.

I stared at Bella, confused. She looked at me and she shook her head, it was like saying "Don't bother, it's not worth it."

I nodded and stood up. "I should go now," I said.

When I stood up, ready to go to my direction, Bella held my arm, "Wait, Edward, you can go with us," she gestured her cousins.

I gulped.

She chuckled at me, "Don't worry, they don't bite… yet." She then laughed a little. She turned to her cousins and I followed her gaze. Her cousins were smiling at me in a menacing way. That made me more nervous. I eyed their knuckles as they gripped their bags. Those things could turn solid concrete to sand in one punch.

I just sighed and walked with Bella and her cousins. I ran my fingers through my hair, after that, I heard chuckles behind me. I turned around and looked at Bella's cousins, confused. Chazz was the one who talked, "You and Bella made the same action at the same time. It's kinda funny."

"Whatever, guys. Can you guys just shut up?" Bella said, trying to hit Chazz with her right hand.

Pierre and Chazz both raised their hands to shield from Bella then I noticed something about the three of them, "Hey, what's up with your rings? They're all the same."

They all looked at their rings. They then laughed in unison. "These rings were made for the five of us. There hasn't been a ring made in this design and kind. It represents us." Bella showed me hers and I focused on the design. It was a thick metal ring with tribal designs and a small star in the middle. She then took it off and showed me the inside of the ring. The name "Bella" was engraved on it and a small flame shape was engraved on it. It was a sign that it was really for her.

"Wow. It's amazing." I couldn't think of anything. It was amazing how they tend to bond like that. I never imagined myself like that. Of course, I never really have cousins. That's something I'll never brag about.

We continued on walking. I was surprised that Bella's dorm room was 4 rooms away. Her cousins were on the other floor.

I opened the door and the first thing I saw was a shirt. The shirt was thrown at me. Of course that would be the first thing I saw. I sighed and took the shirt out of my face and I looked at the person in front of me. He was big and bulky. He had curly hair and dark eyes. He had a goofy smile on his face which meant that he was probably the one who threw the shirt.

"Hey, roommate, I'm Emmett Dale McCarthy. I'm really sorry about the shirt," he said, getting the shirt from me.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock," a tall lean blonde guy told me.

"I'm Edward Masen," I said.

Jasper's eyes widened, "You? You're Edward Masen?" he asked, kinda like he was accusing me of something.

"Yeah," I said in a stupid way.

"Wow! So you're number 2 huh? Though, I still can't believe the top 1 is a girl. Do you know her, by any chance?"

I shrugged and said, "Yeah. She's a friend of mine," _My best friend actually._ I added mentally.

He just nodded, "Hey you can take this room, dude." He gestured the room on the east side.

I placed my things on the bed for a while, then I noticed something. Jasper and Emmett were by the door watching me.

I glared at them playfully, "Can a guy get some privacy?" I asked a little pissed.

"What are you even hiding?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You're not gay are you?" Jasper asked, laughing.

Emmett laughed along.

I smiled. I laughed along and we played along for a while. Then, before I left to go and hang-out with Bella, I locked my room and looked at them, "My side, your side. Get it?"

"Got it!" they said in unison.

"Good," I said before walking out the door.

This is going to be a long school year.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that.**

**A/N: Are you guys intrigued about Bella's little "issue"? Questions will be answered in the next chapter. Just keep reading.**


	6. Big shock ever!

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter five: Big Shock ever!**

**Bella's POV**

I just can't believe the fact that I am going to the same school as Pierre and Chazz. At least, I get to have someone in the same year that I know. What I also can't believe is that they have to bring up the whole "issue" up. The whole thing happened out of boredom, dammit!

Anyways, I found out that my dorm room was 4 rooms away from Edward's. Cool. At least I get to talk to him. When I entered the room, I saw the face of my new roommate. She was short with short spiky hair with an energy that could last for a _long_ time.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" she said.

"Alice?" I asked wanting the continuation.

"Brandon. Mary Alice Brandon," she said with confidence, "And you are?"

"Bella. Bella Swan," I said a little shaky.

She raised her eyebrow. She knew immediately that there was something I'm not telling her.

I signed, "My full name is Isabella Marie Swan," I said a little shaky again, "But please, call me Bella." I never liked being called Isabella.

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Bella," she said offering her hand. I took it and she smiled even wider. "This is so great! We get to be roomies!!!" I could tell she was so excited. The jumping up and down was dead giveaway.

I smiled at her and began to walk towards the door to my supposed side of the room. Alice pulled my arm, "Someone's there. You should take this one," she gestured the room at the west side.

I opened the door. The room was small but not too small. It was perfect. I organized my things for some time then I tied my hair up into a ponytail and headed out the door. I was surprised. I received the biggest shock of my life. Alice wasn't there but my other roommate was. I never thought I'd actually see her again. I removed her from my life years ago. But here I am, standing in shock of what, or who, was standing in front of me.

Tanya Cullen.

I sighed and looked at her again. She was surprised to see me again. I saw anger in her eyes. She didn't want to see me just as much as I do. She glared at me and I just shook my head. She then stood up and slapped me and ran outside. My hand touched the my cheek where she slapped me. She still has that fiery anger for me. Who wouldn't?

Just then, the door opened again. I was so ready to punch Tanya in the gut for slapping me but I was relaxed when I saw my best friend.

Edward.

He was looking at me with confused eyes. "Was that Tanya Cullen who stormed out of you r room?" he asked.

He knew Tanya? That would be so screwed.

I just nodded.

He then noticed my cheek. He ran towards me trying to comfort me, "Bella, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just got slapped by the bitch from hell," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Who? Tanya? Why?"

I sighed, "To your first question, it was Tanya. To the second, yes. And for the last one, it's a long story."

He looked at me, "I've got all the time."

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he said cocking one of his eyebrows up.

I sighed. I really didn't want to go back to this issue. But he was my best friend. And I have to be as honest to him as possible. But I never thought that something like this would actually come up again. I thought I couldn't do it. To my surprise, I was able to do it without being disgusted.

"Remember when you asked me about my love life?" I started.

He nodded.

"Well, it took me a long time to answer because it involved relationships."

"You lied?" he asked, a little hurt that he thinks I lied to him.

I closed my eyes, "Not really. Listen. During the last 2 years of middle school, I was in a relationship with Tanya. She was my friend in middle school. She then one day told me that she wanted us to be an item. During those times, I was barely listening to her because knowing her, she would talk about what to wear when doing such random things that bored me to death. Somehow, I was able to think it through. I told myself 'Why not? It's just for fun' and I was able to agree with her.

"She, on the other hand, had different plans. She wanted to be my _girlfriend,_" I shrugged at the word, "so as to be the most popular and most envied girl in school. She wanted to gain popularity through me. At first she was satisfied that I would put my arm around her and that I walked her to her next class. But she was too demanding.

"The first six months of our relationships were fine. But she wanted more. She voiced them out on our first anniversary. I can't even accept the fact that we had gone that far together. She said that people are beginning to think that we were just friends from the start and never changed. For me it really was that way. I never really considered us to be in a relationship. I agreed to it out of boredom.

"I really didn't have that much to do. She was my friend, I couldn't say no to her. So, I agreed to her demands. I would smack her at the lips and we would make out at least once a month. It was most likely, during our monthsaries. I feel so disgusted of myself whenever I did that. Sucking faces with a girl is a real experience. Disgusting experience actually when you actually _are_ one. My cousins would laugh at our little displays. I would tell them that it would stop eventually."

I sighed and shook my head. "It did eventually. It was during graduation practice that I told her about everything. About the fact that I accepted to be in a relationship with her out of boredom and that I really didn't like her that much because she was too demanding. I even threw the very fact that me and my cousins laugh at her demands. I even told her that I was disgusted on the fact that I made out with a girl.

"She was so angry, not because I was dumping her period, but because of the fact that I was dumping her in front of an audience of people who envied her for 2 years and 3 months. She was humiliated in front of the people she gloated for 2 years. I couldn't help but be sorry for her. I wanted her to be my friend still but she refused to see me. I then gave up and left that 'issue' as a past experience never to be opened ever again." I sighed. I told him everything. All that's left to do is wait for his reaction.

At first his face was blank. That made me nervous. I knew telling someone outside the family was dangerous. But nooo. I had to do it just so to silence the issue. Shit. Sometimes, I hate being the responsible one. Just for once, I wanted to be normal. It sucks being different. His blank expression sent me fears of losing a best friend because of a stupid mistake I did in the past which was considered as ancient history.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I can't take the impact, not again. I lost too many friends and I don't intend on experiencing that emotion again. I knew this was a bad thing to do. This is why I'd rather hang-out with my cousins than go out and make friends with other people. I don't want to feel that pain again. The pain having all your high hopes crash dramatically was something hard to recover to. I was sulking and cursing myself in my head when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I never knew you that way, Bella. Thank you for being honest with me." That was all he said but it meant everything to me.

It meant that I could still have him for a best friend and that he understood me.

I was good at this; fighting the tears from spilling. I did this out of experience. I lost way too many friends because of the whole "Tanya issue." I thought I'd lose him. Edward was a very special best friend to me. We clicked together the moment we spoke to each other. I just knew it. And the way he comforted me at that moment made me realize that he was a real friend. The kind that wouldn't walk out on me because of a disgusting past.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that.**

**A/N: WHOA!!!**


	7. just a clarification from me

Okay... I did my best to replace this... I'm freaking out here coz the screen name won't show!!!

GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**this is something that will get the whole IM screen names clear.**

**Edward's screen name is: MrAirheadWannabe  
**

**I have no idea why it didn't show when I read it on LIve Preview. but yeah...**

**I just want everyone to be clear about the whole thing.  
**


	8. The Man Inside the Girl

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter seven: The man inside the girl**

**Edward's POV**

The whole thing was unbelievable. I know it was but I couldn't understand why Bella never told me about it. Okay, maybe she has every right to not tell me. I became her best friend after what, s couple of weeks in the chat room? I think we haven't been in the level of friendship where we have to tell our worst past lives. I just placed my hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

I told her the truth of what I felt about the whole thing, "I never knew you that way, Bella. Thank you for being honest with me," that was it. It was the truth. Even though the most beautiful person walked out on her and slapped my best friend on the face, I should comfort my best friend. Besides, I'm nothing to Tanya at the moment. Of course, that would change in time. I'll do my best to win her heart but not breaking Bella's. I don't think I can live through my life breaking someone's heart because of a stupid move. I was never known for stupidity. I was also not known for being insensitive. I'm smart enough to know not to tell a girl that she was fat or else I would earn a good kick in the groin that would hurt for a week.

I tried to talk to her and told her to get over it. The past was the past. There was nothing we all could to do to change it. We chatted in her room for quite some time. It was Sunday and the school called the students on this day just so they could adjust a little. Know the school first before entering the classroom. It was good. I get to talk to her and after a couple of good mini pep talk, she was smiling and laughing again. I told her that it was all on my 'killer emerald eyes' and with that she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh my god, Edward! First I found out that your screen name is MrAirheadWannabe, and now, you're telling me that you have 'killer emerald eyes'?" she said using air quotes.

"So?"

"Edward, let me clear this. And this is from my perspective, okay? You have been eating up all those things the girls from your school are telling you. I mean, _come on_! Killer emerald eyes really don't match up to what I see."

"Then what do you see, Bella?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's see. Your eyes are not emerald in color. From what I can see, they are like the color of spinach. I hate that, by the way. And another thing is that, they are not killer. But don't let that get you down. I've seen worse. You're hair has a weird bronze color which I think the girls would drool over. Well, girls with no brains, of course. You have a nose that has a personality, though, you still look odd and your lips are thin in a sense. Girls might call it kissable lips but I doubt they are. Not that I'm planning on figuring out that my theory is correct. Ugh!" She was about to rant about my facial characteristics when I cut her off.

"Okay! Okay, Bella, I get it. I don't want to hear anymore of your criticisms about my face. I get it." I was feigning annoyance. She caught my tone.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It _is _the truth, after all." She was so overconfident.

We laughed at each other just then, the door opened and we both stiffened, knowing that it would be Tanya. Instead, it was a short girl with short spiky black hair.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt, Bella. I didn't know your boyfriend was around," she said and Bella and I cut her off.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRINED!" Bella shouted the same time I said, "I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND!"

"Okay! Chill! Sheesh, it was just a misunderstanding. No need to deny that hard. I get it!" she said, raising her hands in defense.

"Sorry," Bella said.

She stood up from the couch that I only now realized we were sitting on. I must've been so into the conversation, I forgot what was happening. Damn, we could've fucked and we didn't even realize it.

Bella sighed and looked at me, "Edward, Alice – Alice, Edward," she said swiftly.

I stood up, "Hi," I said offering my hand.

Alice gladly took it, "It's nice to meet you, Edward." She had a firm grip. If I wasn't a guy, I would've been nervous that she might break my hand. But genetically, I am stronger than her. Only by looking at the both of us, it was so obvious on who would win a fight. She was tiny. She wasn't built but her grip was scary. I let go of her and then looked at Bella again.

I smiled softly. She smiled back and nodded. She knew me so well. "I gotta go. I'm a little worried that my roommates might trash my room," I said in a nervous tone. It was the truth. I saw their face before I left. I would be lying if I said they had innocent expressions on their crap faces.

Bella and Alice giggled. "You should pray that your roommates are not gay or else, when you get there, you'll be seeing them sniffing your underwear!" Alice said laughing.

I shrugged. I didn't consider that at first but then, it could be a possibility. Bella read my face, "She's just kidding, Edward. I doubt you have gays for roommates. If they were, then you wouldn't be able to get here alive."

I sighed.

Bella laughed, "If it makes you feel better maybe Alice and I can walk you to your dorm room. We'll take a good look at you roommates and make sure they're not gay," she said while laughing.

I laughed as well. I accepted the offer and they both were walking by me to the dorm room. When we got to the front door, I heard booming laughter, probably from Emmett. This got me nervous.

Alice sighed and opened the door. She swung the door wide open and the first person who was in front of us was Jasper. He had this weird expression on his face and he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking at Alice. She also had that weird expression on her face. This is not good. Those two together would bring bad luck to my life. I tried to see if Emmett was in the room, praying that he was far away from my room. He was, thank the heavens. He was laughing like a maniac because he was at the phone talking to, god knows who. I sighed and went straight to my room.

I towed Bella with me while Alice was doing some introduction ritual with Jasper in the supposed kitchen. I held Bella on her wrist. Emmett was done with his conversation on the phone and he looked at me.

"Hey, nice catch, Eddie! I didn't know you were that good in catching the girls," he said raising his eyebrows approvingly. This made me even more pissed off. I wanted to hit him in the head. I was about to charge him when something fast flew by me.

That's when I saw Bella kick Emmett in the groin.

I had to laugh at that. Bella's fragile looking body was no match for Emmett the Mountain. Alice and Jasper popped their little heads from the corner and they began to laugh.

"What's you damage, woman!" Emmett yelled, he was kneeling on the floor in pain now.

"Make another, jibe like that and you won't be able to make that erect anymore!" Bella countered with a death glare that I knew she inherited from her cousins. Though, hers was scarier.

Note to self: Never make Bella pissed off. Or else, you won't be able to stand up straight anymore.

I saw Emmett trying to stand up. Bella backed up a little giving him some space. I looked at Jasper's face when Bella looked at him with a blank expression on her face. Jasper froze in mid laughter, obviously nervous that he would be next. While Bella's back was facing Emmett, he tried his best to get away from Bella. Bella turned around before he could go any further. Emmett's face was priceless! I couldn't even imagine him, a big bulky mountain of a guy, would be afraid of Bella.

Although, Bella _is_ pretty close to her cousins. And from what I experienced this morning, I wouldn't be too surprised that she was rough just like a guy or maybe even worse. I shrug away the thought. Bella's fist meeting my gut wouldn't be such a pleasant experience even in my head.

Oh well, after the little scene, all of us went and sat down for a little chat. Bella began to throw words at indirectly to Emmett like, "I can't believe you attract gays, Edward," or maybe, "The stock for decent girls must be depleting so guys must be trying to fill it in another way," or my personal favorite which was so direct, "You know, Em, you won't attract guys if you work out that much. People think you're not gay."

Everyone would laugh at her except for Emmett, who I know for sure was fuming except he was too nervous that he might meet Bella's fist this time.

After the conversation, the girls all went to their dorm room. I gave Bella a nervous look. She just shook her head and told me that she would be fine.

When the girls left, Jasper and Emmett bombarded me with questions.

"Okay, Eddie-kinz, spill!" Emmett said with mischievous eyes.

"You know, Em, maybe Bella's right about you being gay," I said a little cocky.

Jasper laughed, "Yeah, Emmett! Besides that scared look on your face a while ago was dead giveaway!"

I laughed at that and Emmett glared at Jasper, "Well, I could see that you and Alice were a little cozy a while ago." He was being sinister to Jasper this time. Was he, in any way, related to Bella? I'll never know.

Jasper gave him a death glare while his cheeks blushed. He looked like a school girl! "That is none of your business, Em," he retorted.

Emmett threw his arm around Jasper playfully, "Come on, Jazz, when are you going to ask her out? Or did you ask her already without us noticing? Come on, I saw you pass a slip of paper to her while we were laughing at me." He gave Jazz a playful nudge. I didn't notice that. Jasper and Alice, flirting with each other. It never crossed my mind. All I had in my head is being careful with Bella and not to piss her off 'coz I know I would be having a date with her fist or her wild kicks sooner or later.

She had the spunk of a guy. She even had a relationship that a guy should have. She had a guy inside that girly look of hers.

I can't believe it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that.**

**A/N: I can't believe it either!**


	9. Leaving

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter eight: Leaving**

**Edward's POV**

Everything was nice during our first term of school. Bella and I were still the best of friends, Jasper was still courting Alice. He has been taking notes from Bella so he could be ready for anything. Bella, on the other hand, drew more attention than me. All the guys and girls were drooling over her. I can't understand why girls would drool over her? Yeah, granted that Tanya and her new found crew despised her but still. Emmett was forced to have a student-teacher tutor him in History for the next term and the surprising thing about it was he was always excited to go on his one-on-one sessions with the mysterious tutor.

Bella and I were always great when it came to academics. She would always top the class only by a few points from me. It never bothered me. Besides, she deserved it. She is very talented. She could play 4 instruments; guitar, piano, violin and drums! She could also sing and dance. She was an amazing person. Though, only her cousins and we, her friends, knew her flaws. Like her inability to drive faster than 60 miles an hour, another thing was, even though she can dance well, walking was something she couldn't do right without tripping on something or even on her own feet. For Alice, another flaw of Bella was that she was incapable of having a good fashion sense. I disagreed with her. Bella looked nice in anything she wears, her long hair could carry the outfit well.

Another flaw was her temper. This was something the gang, including me, was scared of. A lot of guys tried to hit on her, of course, her cousins would do half of the job in breaking the suspects but Bella was somehow scarier than them all together. I could remember the last guy she beat up. Sam Uley, a senior who took an interest in her. She politely declined but he was not taking 'no' for an answer. One night, he tried to force Bella into sleeping with him, the next thing we knew, he was already packing his bags and was quitting school altogether. The last we've heard of him was that he forced his family to move on the other side of the world.

After knowing the whole 'Tanya issue,' I tried to keep my distance from Tanya. But I couldn't. I like her, I told Bella about this and she said that it was fine for her. She was very kind. Though, there was something in her eyes that night I told her about it. I think it was disappointment. But of course, I tried to shove it away. I mean, why would she be disappointed? It was nothing. She even helped me with the things she knew about Tanya that she was positive that never changed. She found out that Tanya really never changed at all. She was still a little self-absorbed and she still like people who adored her like a goddess and she was still a rebel in her own way.

I liked that about a girl. Besides, the girls back in my school were like her but I could change her if she would let me try, of course. During the whole term, Bella told me about what to and not to do with Tanya. Bella told me that she was too demanding about things. I could fix that. Besides, I'm not a girl and I think I can handle her better than Bella would've. I even joked Bella that it was the only thing I was better than her. We just made it a laugh.

--

The second school term was a breeze for me. For Bella, not so much. The school would always ask her to be the representative of our school at a competition seeing that she was quite capable of doing it. The only thing she refused was the piano recital competition. She gave that to me saying that I was better than her. Alice and the other say I was really better in playing the piano than her. I accepted the offer and won hands down. I couldn't even describe the feeling of winning a competition. Everyone was proud of me. I earned a few admirers after that competition. Bella gave me an approving look. And that's when I caught Tanya's attention. She was looking at me with full admiration. I was glad. I'll thank Bella for the giving me that opportunity to win that competition. Tanya was able to notice me. I have been trying to get her attention ever since the second term started. The whole term was a breeze for me.

I was worried like hell when Bella became sick for two freaking weeks! She didn't even want to go to the infirmary. I can't understand her. Though, thanks to her I was able to bond with Tanya but it killed me that she wouldn't allow anyone in her room, even me! I was glad though that she was able to get to class again.

--

Bella, on the other hand is still busy and I was seeing Tanya more than her. Whenever Bella was free, Tanya would ask me first to go and have a walk with her which is something I couldn't refuse. Bella, being the considerate best friend, always understood me. Though, she always had that disapproving tone in her voice. Or maybe it was just because she was tired. Jasper and the others would tell me that Bella is a little down ever since I started going out with Tanya rather than hanging out with Bella. I told them that she was just tired and that was just her tired face. They gave me a look like it was saying that I was a fool. I tried to forget about what they said. Bella is my best friend and she understood me. She knew I like, no, _love_ Tanya. She knew that I would do anything to have Tanya as my girlfriend. Even though, I knew Tanya isn't exactly the girl my parents would approve of, I loved her. And Bella understood that.

--

Jasper and Alice are now an item. As for Emmett, he was a mystery to all of us. We would find out that he was not in his room at night and he now has excellent grades in History then he would fail them again. It was kinda weird. What kind of person would make impressive grades then purposely fail it? Oh right, I forgot. This is Emmett I'm talking about. He always did the craziest things.

There were times that Bella and I would hang out. And those were during school dances. Not that I had her for a date. It was because, every time I would ask Tanya out, she would decline and say that she was going out with someone else. It broke my heart that she was interested in someone else. I would always get heartbroken whenever I would see her arm on another guy's arm. I would always call Bella for comfort. She never went to dances. She was simple that way. I haven't seen her in formal clothes except for her violin recitals. She would calm me down and tell me that I should just try and find another girl. I told her I couldn't. I really couldn't!

I love Tanya! More than I ever loved anyone. She made me see another side of life. Bella was my best friend and she showed me a pleasant part of life but Tanya was different. She was honest enough to tell me that she is not a virgin. She even told me that she preferred to drink alcohol than soda. She was a different girl and that's what I loved about her.

Every school dance I would go to Bella's dorm room and mope about why Tanya wouldn't have me for her date. Bella just comforted me until I was tired enough that she would help me get to my room.

--

Every term it was like that.

Eventually, Bella became busier than ever and we can't even hang out anymore. Even during school dances she refuses me. It was really unlike her to do that. She began to be more distant to me. She would now sit by her cousins during lunch time and would always accept the teacher's offer whenever a competition was up. This scared me. She was best friend, and if she left my life, I don't what I'll do. I might get a breakdown and I don't know if I'll survive. She was my comfort zone. And if she was leaving me, she should've given me a warning.

During the last 2 weeks before the midterm exams, Bella was given an opportunity to join an interschool competition out of town. She was glad to have the offer because it was what she has always dreamed about. It was a competition for different categories and Bella fit the bill. I knew she would win. No doubt, she was going to win hands down. She told us about it one night and I told her to let others do it. A part of me wanted her to do it because, I didn't want her to leave. Knowing she would be away for a month. It would kill me to have her away that long, knowing we still haven't been hanging out as long as I wanted.

She said that she wanted this. I couldn't persuade her. She has given me a chance on what I wanted so I should return the favor, even with a heavy heart. So during the last week before exams, I bid goodbye to her as I saw the car tear her away from me.

**Bella's POV**

Heartbreak. It was the only thing I felt during the 2nd term. I fell in love with my best friend who was head over heels for the girl I never imagined him being with. But I didn't want to lose him by telling him that I had feeling for him. Even if it did break my heart to see him mope around my room about not being enough for Tanya. I swear, if Edward didn't love her so much, I would've buried her alive in cement.

He courted Tanya throughout the whole semester. Tanya was playing hard-to-get because she wanted to know if he was really serious. I couldn't take it whenever Tanya would bring a guy as her date at every dance, leaving Edward all alone. I don't go to dances so I really don't know what happens during those times. I would only find Edward calling me saying that we should meet somewhere and then he would cry on my shoulder.

I would always think that she never deserved him but then I would always support his decisions no matter how painful it was to me that he could control his emotions so perfectly. I almost committed suicide when he told me that he wanted me as his very best friend if not his sister. I almost went out to the ocean and drowned myself because of the pain. I pretended to be sick two weeks after he told me that. I told him not to visit me. Obviously, because I didn't want him to find out that I was lying. I even tell Tanya and Alice to tell him that I was recovering on my own and I didn't need to go to the infirmary. I couldn't let myself see him even if it killed me.

After two weeks of fake illness, I gathered up my feelings and tried to lock them away for good. I planned on being his greatest friend ever. I planned on having that kind of relationship with him even if it was painful. I began to really fall in love with him. When he heard the news that I was back in attending classes and I was well and healthy, he rushed to our classroom panting. When he spotted me at my usual seat beside him, he rushed to his seat and embraced me and said that he was glad that I was okay now. Honestly, I felt bad having to lie to him and make him worry like that. But things were different. I had to do it. After telling him that I was perfectly fine and that I had nothing serious, he thanked me for being sick because it gave him bright sides despite my illness and absence for two weeks.

He was able to bond with Tanya more than what he expected. He said that they were getting to know each other and it's almost close to what he wanted of her. I smiled at that even if deep inside I was in pain for he was going to be happy with someone else and not me. Tanya and I were not that close, it was as if the other didn't exist when Edward and she were together. I was thankful to the school when they offered me to compete out of town for a month. I could be away from Edward that long so I couldn't be in pain seeing him with Tanya. It was just too much to stomach. I accepted the offer but Edward told me to refuse it. He was making crap excuses that I would win hands down. Yeah, like that was my reason for accepting. If only he knew. Oh right, I forgot, he doesn't and will never know.

I was packing my bags when I heard a giggle in the room next to mine, it was Tanya. She must have Edward there, figures. But then I heard a different voice. She was moaning and someone was there with her but it was not Edward. It alarmed me. If Edward found out about this, he would be crushed. I don't to go between them. Knowing Tanya, she would make me look like the bad guy. I'll just have Edward deal with this. I don't care anymore.

Everything was a blur when I got to the car where they would be helping me get away from Edward and probably help me forget about the feelings I have for him. Then it hit me, Edward and Tanya are close to being an item. And If I don't do something, he'll have his heart broken. Yeah right, as if I care. But I did. I tried to rid those thoughts. I have to make myself forget him for just a freaking month! I had other things to worry about. And Edward was at the bottom of that list.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that.**

**A/N: I know I skipped a lot of months, but trust me, you guys didn't miss that much. And as for Emmett, well, just keep reading. You guys will soon find out. **

**Here is where the real story starts.**


	10. Unexpected

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter nine: Unexpected**

**Edward's POV**

During the first days without Bella was unbearable. Alice and Jasper were such a happy couple, that it made me want to puke and Emmett was in his own world. The refuge I needed was Tanya. Though, we were just mere friends hanging out and I was still courting her. It was really unlike me to miss someone that much. It was somehow unnatural for me. I also enjoy the school grounds better than my dorm room especially when Jasper, Alice and I were the only ones left. I would try my best not to vomit every time I would hear Alice scream in pleasure. I was making a mental note not to go anywhere near Jasper's bed anytime soon. My friends back in middle school forced me into watching those kinds of films to know _exactly_ what they are doing.

Tanya became my close friend next to Bella. Although, from what's happening, she is becoming more of a friend than Bella. It was kinda odd that Bella is offline whenever I was. From what I know, her first week would be for training. Alice never heard from her, I tried to talk to Pierre and Chazz but they said that she was barely online and if she was, she would be busy. No matter how much they would tell me that she was busy, there was something in their eyes that made me think they weren't telling me everything. They were hiding something from me. I just couldn't quite think of it. During our IT class, I would go online to see if she was as well. She was online but busy. I sighed and gave her an email instead.

_Bella,_

_I miss you. Why haven't you been going online? _

_Though, don't worry. Nothing's changed, except of course for Alice and Jazz who has been very… active lately. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon!_

_Good luck,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Tanya has been very fond of me lately. I think I'm close into hearing her "Yes" pray for me please._

I stared at the email and changed the "Bella" to "Bhest" and clicked send. I think that would be a proper name for her. Since she _is_ my best friend. She changed a lot in my life. I knew she didn't do anything about it but I something inside me felt that she was responsible for the whole thing. I stopped letting girls chase me around and being such a dick about it. Second, was the fact that I was being less boastful about being a heartthrob. One of the reasons was more of the attention are on Bella. Being a 'model student' as the teachers would say, really drags the attention. Bella would be so freaked when she finds out about this. She said she wanted be to be normal for once. Of course, she can't be normal if she goes off and goes to competitions. Although, she once said that it was for extra credit and she wanted the high grade if she was going to the college of her choice.

That was something about her. She would contradict whatever she says through her actions. Another was that she always thinks about the future. She would always be ready for anything; anything and everything.

Everything was perfectly normal during the days.

Except for Emmett.

He was an odd one. He was ordered to have a one-on-one student-teacher meeting. At first, he never even bothered to attend his meetings when he found out that his tutor was some geek with snot all over his shirt. I shrugged at the thought. But then, when the professor knew that he wasn't attending the meetings, he had a talk with Emmett. And knowing Emmett, he voiced out, or rather screamed out, his complaints that he didn't want his tutor and demanded for a more proper one. Obviously, Emmett was enjoying his new tutor and whenever he passed History, he would flunk it again just to see his new tutor. Since I was busy in the music room during free period, I don't get to see Emmett. The student-teacher classes were in a special classroom. Figures.

This school was large enough to fit in 4 more school's student bodies.

If I wasn't forced into taking special training for the piano, I would've spied on him. I tried with all the bravery I could collect to ask Pierre and Chazz about it. Though, I couldn't quite pick up enough and end up in my room sulking on the possible conclusions. My brain is somewhere else so I end up in nothing.

Every time I try to think about something, I simply float away from the thought. Whenever I read, I end up mouthing them 'coz I can't concentrate even if the sounds around me were loud enough to hear myself think. Great. I'm doing it again.

I was thinking about how to spy on Emmett, now I'm thinking about the way I think. Damn. "What's wrong with you?" I said to myself.

Great.

I'm talking to myself now. I had to do something.

Then it occurred to me, I'll just have to do the whole training well and maybe talk my coach into giving me a break. That way, I can snoop around try to know what Emmett's up to. I'm not stupid enough to fail on a subject just so I could get my own student-teacher meetings. I'm so into my studies and not even my roommate's mysterious behavior can ever alter that.

I put my plan into motion. I woke up early. I stared at my clock, it was four thirty. Good. I then heard the door opening and Emmett's loud yawn. I did my best to drag my ass towards my door so I could see who he was with. Apparently, I wasn't fast enough. When I got out of the door, I only saw Emmett stretching and yawning. I kicked myself mentally for being so slow. I tried to put my sarcastic face on. "Great night?" I asked raising lazily my eyebrow.

Emmett huffed, "Not really, I'm getting all tired out every night—"

"I can tell," I cut him off.

"Whatever, Ed, I'm tired! What time is it, anyway?"

"Four thirty _am_."

His eyes widened, "Whoa!" he said in a loud voice. "I can't believe we went that long," he muttered.

I tried to let that pass. I was going to get all the clear questions tomorrow, or maybe, later in the afternoon. This will be interesting.

I opened my laptop and looked at the list of who would be online, not that I was expecting anyone. I was surprised to see Bella online. This was my chance. I typed really fast to get her attention.

_MrAirheadWannabe: Hey! Don't you dare to log-out or I will never forgive you!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: OMG! I'm so sorry! I was sooo busy that I forgot to give you guys an update!_

_MrAirheadWannabe: I forgive you. Though, I doubt Alice will. She'll massacre you when she catches you online._

_immaGirlsSlashGuy: I don't want to go back there then._

_MrAirheadWannabe: hehe_

After that, there was silence. I was worried that she might walk out on me so I buzzed her.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: sorry… I'm thinking a lot of things lately. It's making my head spin._

_MrAirheadWannabe: Okay… I'll let you go this time… but promise me you'll give your update…_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: I'm not sure I can keep that… it's kinda hectic here… I won't be updating regularly… or maybe even at all. But promise me you'll keep this conversation AWAY from Alice. I value my life too much. And if you value yours you WILL do as I say._

I gulped at that. Betraying Bella was the last thing in my mind. One of the reasons was that I wanted to live long and well. I don't want to spend the rest of my life on a wheelchair or even in the hospital. My mind began to wander on the things she would do to me when I did betray her. An angry Bella was never a sight to see.

_MrAirheadWannabe: don't worry, she's tied around Jazz lately… or maybe the other way around but you get the idea._

_immaGirlSlashGuy: it's good to know the pixie has her hands full._

_MrAirheadWannabe: yeah. Bye!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: Yeah! Bye!_

We both logged off and I got ready for my little plan. It really wasn't that hard. My coach was the youngest female teacher in the whole faculty. It'll be easy to get what I want if I ask correctly. A lot of rumors around school said that she had a crush on me. Well, I'll just have to find out later.

I showered in heat water. The steam was too much but it suited me just fine. The hot water stayed for a very long time which was good. I was always the last one to talk a shower everyday because the two would always be up first, so, I only get little hot water. But this feels great. I stepped out of the shower when the hot water was gone. It wasn't that long but long enough for me to enjoy it without turning into a prune. I felt sorry for Jazz and Em for taking a bath with cold water later. Yet, I don't feel guilty enough to laugh mentally at my little payback. I bet they would be shouting like girls later when they shower later.

After my shower, I put on some faded blue jeans and a white button down shirt. I pulled the sleeves up to my elbows and tried to fix my impossible hair. Well, my hair won the round so I just fixed the little spikes to make it look presentable. I placed a little aftershave. Only little amounts, I sprayed a little under my jaw where my pulse was. I placed my shoes on and went to the couch beside the door. This way, I could see if Em's little secret would crash in front of me. It was already six thirty, school would start in two hours, and Jazz was already awake.

"Hey, up early much?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's because I don't do evening _work-outs_ with Alice or any female, for that matter," I countered, laughing.

He threw me his shirt at me, "Screw you, at least I have a girl in my life. You, on the other hand, is desperately chasing over a girl who obviously prefers someone else. Why don't you go runoff with Bella? She's better than Tanya. More responsible," she said without an offending tone.

I raised my eyebrow, "It's worth the chase."

Jazz huffed and stepped into the bathroom muttering something which I didn't catch. I think it was something between the lines of 'If only you knew," I don't even get it. I heard the shower turning on. There was no screaming so I guess Jazz wasn't in yet. But of course I didn't have to wait that long to hear what I wanted to hear. "Aah!!!" his squeals were music to my ears. I never expected him to squeal like a little school girl. I laughed out loud like a maniac when I heard his squeals. I then received a wet smack at the back of my head. I looked up and saw a very pissed off and shivering Jasper. I just laughed even louder.

"Hey, Edward, can turn down the noise? You sound like a groaning bear," Emmett said with an eye tightly closed. He was only in his boxers. I laughed at the sight. Emmett rolled his eyes, "Okay, it's official, Edward's brain has left the building," he said in a sarcastic yet playful tone. I laughed more.

"He completely lost it," Jasper muttered.

"It's, just, you guys are just so funny! You guys looked silly!" I said between laughs.

I think I'm going to enjoy today. I think I'll bring a digicam to make things more fun. A little video and a picture and viola, blackmail. This will be so much fun. The very idea of it made me smile up to my ears. I already have the plan all in my head. It was full proof. I just had to impress Ms. Martin so I could go early. The music room was literally below the student-teacher classrooms. I could get there fast and I could capture all of the actions in a matter of minutes. It'll take me seconds to get there. I'll just take the steps of the stairs tree at a time to get there fast. It's always been my life-saver whenever I was late for class. I never got a tardy and I'm not planning on getting one.

I could hear murmurs from outside. I was pretty sure that there are some students around. I sat up and took my book bag and went outside. I was already in the classroom when I realized the reason why I stayed in the dorm for some time. Emmett's mystery person might pick him up. Shit! Smooth move, Masen. I sighed heavily and went to my seat. Jasper was already in the classroom meaning, the teacher would be coming in soon and I had no time going back to the dorm room, knowing that Emmett probably already left. I hate myself and my slow mind loading.

The first part of the day was such a bore. During IT period, I sat on my usual console and began to type random stuff the teacher was making us type. I sighed and let my fingers do the work. I was kinda in a daze but when I stared at what I was typing, I was glad that it was normal and not random stuff that I was thinking at the moment. Everyone was looking at me in a weird way only to realize that the teacher posted my work on the SmartBoard. She was praising me for paying attention and not going to porn sites like my other classmates. Well, I only visit the porn sites during IT class whenever Mike was beside me which he wasn't.

I thanked Alice and Jasper for that.

Alice was at my left while Jasper was at my right. They asked me to sit in between them during IT class for PDA reasons. I laughed mentally at their reasons. They say that they need a little distance so as not to make a sexual scene in the middle of class. Yeah, right. They sit beside each other holding hands all the time during class and sometimes holding something that was never meant to be watched in public. I won't be that much surprised if they actually lost their minds and go at it during class with an audience to watch them go at it like rabbits. Of course, only I was the one who gets to see them touching each other further. I knew I was the only one who could see this because we were at the farthest corner of the room and it was like the ones in college. You know, with the steps and such. I was at the top and they were just below me. I could see them perfectly along with the other couples doing little foreplay. Ugh!

In a group of teenage guys, people would say that I was the odd one out. I'm not as horny as my classmates. I only get horny and perverted when the force me. Weird, I know. But it was just me. I think I got it from my dad. He was a complete gentleman and I think some of it rubbed off me or maybe his lessons on being respectful to women paid off. Either way, it was working.

Obviously, every guy, except for Jazz, was glaring at me.

What was their problem? It's not like it was my fault they prefer to watch porn sites than do the exercise. I ignored them and went back to my little world where I was in a daze.

Though, I didn't get to concentrate that much when I could feel the sexual tension between Jazz and Alice. It was disgusting really. I tried to drown myself in my computer, praying that I would be grabbed and be whisked away inside the monitor away from their disgusting tension.

I was so happy that the bell rang and it was lunch time. I exited the computer room with Jasper and Alice in tow. I could hear the other students exit their classes. Emmett was in front of us immediately and he was standing in the hallway like the mountain that he is. He had this goofy smile on his face that I happen to see every time he's back from his student-teacher meetings.

This gave him away and he didn't even know it. But I knew.

I knew that his mystery person was a sophomore. I smirked at him. He looked at me in a way that would look like he was telling me that I was insane.

Not that I would be surprised that he would look at me like that. I'm even surprised he passed on being a sophomore let alone be a student in this exclusive school. Or was his big size made him look like he was older than we thought he was?

We sat at our normal table. It was table almost near to Tanya's. I would always get a good view of her strawberry blonde hair. I really surprised myself that I would fall for blondes when I knew perfectly that almost all of them were sluts. I just can't see her that way. Of course, the very thought of it made my blood boil to the point that I would punch the wall.

As we sat and ate our food, Jasper and Emmett were playing hockey with fries and the little round carrot from Alice's salad as the puck. I think Emmett and Jasper had some mental problems. Of course, Jasper ranked four on the entrance exams, I can't believe he acts this way. It made me think that maybe he copied his answers and tried to correct all the wrong answers. Emmett on the other, I understood yet I didn't. He was sophomore and he was attending this school. They said that he was rank 20 in the entrance exams which I doubted because he would flunk History without a sweat. I was surprised that he was accepted.

Alice and I rolled our eyes as we watched them play. At least some of us are mature for them. I heard Alice sigh. I looked at her, she had something in her mind. "Something wrong, Alice?" I asked. When Jasper heard this, he immediately withdrew from the game and gave full attention to Alice.

"It's Bella," she said. "She's not giving any emails or phone calls. It's making me freak out! If she doesn't give me a single sign that she is alive, I swear, I will leave this boarding school and hunt her down," she said in an angry tone, her fists shaking, I could see her veins sticking out. Jasper placed his hand gently on her fists making her calm immediately. I was glad he could do that to Alice. Knowing her, she would've jumped from her seat, stole a gun and hunted for Bella and threatened her life for not contacting her. Her energy was high but high enough to be a natural threat to anyone.

I just shook my head as the lovey-dovey started. I stared at Emmett and he had the disgusting expression as I had on his face. "Get a room, you two!" he said punching Jasper lightly at the shoulder.

"Your opinion is neither desired nor required, Emmett," Alice said with murder in her eyes.

Emmett rolled his eyes and began to eat again.

Alice's murderous look made me remember Emmett's little incident with Bella. I looked at Emmett with a confident look on my face.

"What?" he asked with a mouthful of food, some went to my face.

I wiped the junk off my face and raised my eyebrow at him, "You know, Em, it doesn't make you a man when you're scared of girls," I said cockily.

Jasper laughed at the realization of what I just said. Alice joined in. "Oh my gosh, Emmett, I didn't know you had Gynophobia," she said laughing.

"Huh?" was all that Emmett said and we all laughed harder. I actually expected this as his reaction.

"It's fear of women, Em," I said smoothly. "I was hoping you actually knew that seeing as you passed the entrance exam here and you are now a sophomore," I said sarcastically, "Not unless you're older than what you tell us and then we would understand," I added which made him even more pissed off. He was about to strangle all of us when something came to him and he got up and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

He says that I was the who completely lost it, I resent that. He's such a hypocrite.

The rest of the classes were a blur and then when free period was next I was acting like Alice. I was now a ball of energy. My camera was in my bag and I the music room was just 3 doors away from me. This would be my greatest adrenaline rush ever. When the teacher dismissed us, I was the first one out the door. Ms. Martin was already there. I walked towards her and began to play in the best way I could what she wanted me to play. She was smiling the whole time.

"That was excellent, Mr. Masen," she said, smiling.

I nodded, trying to keep my energy from unraveling. She sensed that I was having a difficult time in controlling my energy.

"Something the matter, Edward?" she asked.

Okay, Masen, time to work the charms. "Well, Ms. Martin, I was hoping on skipping our meeting today. I was going to see my friend Emmett and he was so looking forward to it that I just can't seem to let him down," I lied smoothly. I ran my fingers through my hair and realized that maybe Bella was doing the same thing at the moment.

She nodded her head making me see that she understood, "Well, Edward, you are an exceptionally good pianist. I guess we can call off for today. Maybe even the rest of the week since I would be busy for a while. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

We said our goodbyes and I sprinted out the door. I took the steps three at a time as planned and I got there in record time. I looked inside through the door, it had a glass window on it, and Emmett was there his eyes on something or someone. Then suddenly someone was beside him. He got up and held out the seat next to him. I took my camera immediately to video this. I was beyond shocked when I noticed the blonde girl beside him. She was talking to him and then she kissed him with passion. I was planning on putting this in the internet as a scandal for Emmett rather than blackmail. It was so tempting.

I was in the middle of my happiness when something in the video made me curious. Emmett was looking straight at me form the camera screen. I looked up at him through the glass and his expression changed. A very pissed off Emmett was now in front of me and was ready to pounce on me and kill me. I saved the video and turned off my camera and darted away from this floor.

I didn't look back knowing that Emmett was already running after me. My body took over and I looked back and saw Emmett constantly running towards me with murder clearly on his face. I thought I saw my whole life pass when I looked at him. Right then and there as I face where I was going, I saw the fire exit and got inside and locked the door.

There was a loud bang on the other side. I then heard continuous banging after that.

"EDWARD! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!! I MEAN IT!" his booming voice sent shivers down my spine. I don't even want to know what he looked like at this moment.

He kept ranting on and on about he was going to kill me if I didn't open the door. I did my best not to open it. I then heard him stop. There was teacher with him. I unlocked the door silently and ran away just as silent.

I was in our common room and I darted to my room to keep my camera out of Emmett's reach. My heart would've jumped out of me if that were possible when I heard the door of our common room open. My heart was beating quickly almost palpitating that I couldn't even hear what was happening outside.

I grabbed my pepper spray, the one that Bella gave me a couple of weeks before, and placed it in front of me and I faced my door while I waited for the person who was going to kill me.

I clutched the pepper spray tighter when I heard my doorknob click. I heard it turn and the door began to open slowly. The tension was killing me. I might as well get out there and beat Emmett the living daylight out of him. I was ready to attack when I saw a foot step at the side of the door.

All the while, I thought about how I was going to protect myself from the mountain that was Emmett and swallowed my spit at the very thought of his fist meeting my body.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw Jasper's head.

"Hey," was all he said but it was everything that would make me faint if I hadn't held myself. "Dude, are you alright?" he then turned to another direction, "Alice, help me out here. I think Edward's going into shock."

"Why? Are you that scary-looking for him to go into shock?" she asked laughing.

I just sat there, pepper spray in my hands. Alice looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Whoa! You're not kidding." She then walked to me, "Edward, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

I then heard our door open, "EDWARD, WHERE ARE YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I stood up automatically and shoved Jasper inside my room and slammed my door shut and I locked it.

I heard Emmett banging my door again. Alice and Jasper looked at me. From the look on their faces, I must've been pale.

Jasper stood up and looked at me, "Dude, what's wrong with you? What's wrong with _him_?"

I shook my head, "Don't ask," was all I said but he wasn't having it. Alice wasn't either.

I sighed, I told him to get my camera where I hid it and looked at the gallery and search for the latest video and watch it.

He did what I told him and he was watching the video with Alice.

Ripping Alice's throat out went to my list of things to do before I die when she said, "OH MY GOD! EMMETT'S DATING ROSALIE HALE!!!"

The pounding on my door began to turn wild.

I heard Emmett growl from the other side and I heard him mumble something between the words, "Rip him to pieces," and "Bury him alive."

Thinking of all the possible things he would do to me when I open the door began to run wild in my head. I have never been such a coward ever since I saw Bella's angry behavior.

Alice lightly touched my shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll cover for you. I can handle him," she said and she motioned me to sit on the bed.

I did what she motioned me to do and held the pepper spray tight just in case Emmett got past Alice and Jasper.

Alice squat a little as she opened the door. When Emmett was in peripheral view, she punched him in the groin that made him step back a few feet.

I looked at him and when he saw me, he got up and charged towards me. I hadn't noticed that Alice moved. I just realized it when she let her feet in Emmett's way, making him fall flat on his face. That very moment, I swore to myself never to make a single girl so pissed off especially Bella and Alice. Now I believed the saying: Small but terrible.

If those words were in the dictionary, you would see Alice's smug little face.

When everything was settled and all violent emotions were placed aside, we got Emmett to talk and forced him to call Rosalie and ask her to come and meet us.

At first he was hesitant, but he then answered without hesitation when he saw Alice's facial expression. He looked like he saw hell before his eyes.

I looked at Jasper with a look saying 'How can you stand this?'

He shook his head, "It's not that hard when you have her wrapped around your finger."

Alice ignored us and was thankful for that. I don't want to beat up by an angry little pixie.

We were distracted by the light knocking on our door.

Alice sat up and opened the door. There revealed a very calm blonde tall girl. "Rosalie Hale, I presume?" Alice asked with a very irritated tone.

Rosalie nodded with a sweet smile on her face, probably trying to get a good impression. Alice just huffed and let her come inside. She sat beside Emmett but with a little distance. I could tell she was pissed. Who wouldn't? Although, I didn't understand why she would be pissed about us knowing.

We chatted with her and found out that she and Emmett have been dating a week after they started their meetings.

We ended up being grateful to Rosalie seeing as whenever Emmett would maneuver a very wrong move around her, she would smack his head hard. I shrugged. I added her to the list of girls to be careful of. A pissed Rosalie was even worse than Alice.

--

After that night, the five of us have been hanging out during our free time. I was, of course, at times would be sulking that I didn't have someone to consider as special. Jasper and Emmett would tease me to court Bella. I just shook my head and told him that Tanya was the girl for me. Whenever I would say this, Rose would have a weird look in her face and whenever I asked her, she would just say that it wasn't important.

--

Since everyone was so cozy with each other, they began to play tricks on me. Letting me take a bath with ice cold water which I countered by letting the water stop in the shower whenever they were all soapy. They would hide my underwear and only leave the used one which was disgusting, I could've sworn Jazz and Em were gay if they didn't have girlfriends. I, in return, would post an edited photo making them look like they were making out with each other. I would hack into the system using my laptop and then after a matter of minutes, every computer in school had the picture on their monitors and no one could remove them.

They were so pissed. Although, I got a little scared that they didn't gave revenge after what I did. Rose and Alice, on the other hand, would thank me for teaching their boyfriends a lesson. They also wanted a copy of the picture for future use.

--

I was surprised when they dragged me out of the room to hang out. They have completely forgotten about the whole picture incident.

When we got out of the room, we went to the second floor and I noticed that we were going nowhere.

We stopped at a door and they held on my arms a little too tight. I tried to resist but they weren't having that. This made me nervous. They opened the door a little and threw me inside, not bothering what was even in the room. I then heard them, "That's what you get for posting random pictures around school. You're going to spend the night there," I heard Emmett's deep voice and then I heard their footsteps as they ran.

I sighed.

I heard another sigh behind me. I turned around and saw an angel before me.

It was Tanya.

"Hey," was all she said but enough to take me to heaven.

Alright, Masen, man up, this could be your chance to sweep her off her feet. "Hey, Tanya. I never expected you to be here," I said in the most normal tone I could come up with.

"Yeah, well, the girls played a trick on me. Nothing on the extreme," she said with a huff, "Well, I can say for you that you were the one who posted those pictures?" she said raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Wow! I can't believe someone is brave enough to take on Emmett McCarthy."

"I do know one in particular," I said smoothly. I was getting more comfortable with her.

"Oh? Mind to tell who that person is?" she asked in a very sexy tone.

I cleared my throat, "Bella. She was so pissed at Emmett that she kicked him in the groin. I kinda missed her, I was able to chat with her for a few minutes and I sort of getting depressed since she hasn't been emailing any of us. Alice is already freaking out. Bella is sort of amazing that she was able to take down Emmett…" I was cut off by her.

"Edward, I remembered you telling me that you wanted me to be your girlfriend?" she asked

This made my heart jumped. I never knew it would come up that fast. But I was so thrilled. I just nodded.

"Well, Edward, I was thinking that maybe…" she hesitated.

"What about it, Tanya?"

"Yes, Edward," she said. "Edward, I will be your girlfriend," she said those words I've longed to hear ever since I laid my eyes on her.

Now that those words have been said, I was frozen in place.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that. **

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update… it's hard to put all the scenes in my head to words.**


	11. Finally, right?

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter ten: Finally, right?**

**Edward's POV**

I was the happiest man alive when I heard that word from her, "Yes". It became my most favorite word in the English language. It wasn't what I really expected it to be. We were locked in the janitor's closet, I presume, and I told Tanya a lot about me missing Bella and out of nowhere Tanya said that she wanted me to be my girlfriend! Not that I was complaining. I picked her up and was about to hug her but she had other plans. She snaked her arms around my neck and kissed me.

She was kissing me with full force I couldn't move because her kiss was so urgent; so desperate.

But, hey, who's complaining? Definitely not me!

I hugged her tighter and kissed her back. We made out in that closet for a couple of what seemed like forever when we heard footsteps closing in on us. We released each other and looked at the door. We then heard the locks clicking and the door was now wide open. The janitor was looking at us with a lazy face. His eyes were tired but confusion was there.

"Why are you kids here?!" he asked, rather pissed.

"We've been tricked," Tanya and I said in unison, only, I said it as it was the reason while she said it as it was whine.

The janitor huffed, "Well, you kids must best be going. It's late and it's already lights out. So get!" he almost shouted.

I took Tanya's hand and went out of the closet. When the darn closet was out of sight, we stopped. I looked at Tanya, she was out of breath, obviously tired from running. She was looking at me like she was… calculating? Must be something off topic. She met my eyes and her expression changed almost immediately. Her smile was sweet yet her eyes held a different expression. I didn't linger much on what expression those eyes held. I only looked into what those beautiful pair of sapphires held within; endless depths of emotions and thoughts. I pulled her into an embrace and she rested her head on my chest. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and lowered my head to kiss her. She jumped up to reach my lips. We kissed for what seemed like forever.

We parted to catch our breath. I looked at her lovingly and she looked at me like she won the greatest prize of all. Triumph was written on her beautiful face.

"Tanya, we should go. Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm." I offered my hand to her along with my heart and my whole being.

She gladly took it and my whole soul was now her all-too-willing prisoner. She entwined her fingers with mine and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Sure, Edward. At least I get to spend more time with you," she said, cuddling even closer to me.

I smiled at her, "Anything to make my girlfriend happy."

Then it hit me.

_Tanya Cullen is my girlfriend._

I felt like I wanted to scream it to the world. But of course, Tanya would freak out if I did. I wouldn't want that.

I heard her giggle, "Why didn't I notice you before?" she asked.

I tried not to be hurt with her question. It was simple yet it made me remember all the heartbreaks I suffered. I cleared my throat, "Maybe because you were too busy with other people. Like friends and such," I said in a calm and smooth voice.

She giggled again, "Well at least I knew I made a _huge_ mistake on going out with those guys. You're more worth it."

I think I felt my head swell with pride when she said that. I never thought about it that way. She always preferred other guys than me and I always thought that I wasn't deserving of her; that I wasn't good enough for her. Smiling at her I said, "I always thought that I wasn't even worth your time."

She smiled at me, "Well, at least I learned my lesson," she said and held onto my arm.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was at the boys' dorm room. Edward was in the second floor janitor's closet because of these two nutcases in front of me, one of which was the person I loved and adored. But at the moment, I was a shrill and gorgeous girl nagging them for locking Edward. Okay, so maybe he deserved it. He went overboard when he posted an edited picture of Emmett and Jasper making out. Although, Alice and I kept a copy.

The two of them were wide-eyed when they saw me freaked out.

The poor kid was locked in the closet! How was I going to react, you ask? Damn! I would've wringed their throats if Emmett weren't my boyfriend.

What I hate about school was bullies and them stuffing kids smaller than them in random places.

When I was finished in lecturing them, I was out of breath. Jasper retreated to his bedroom. Emmett on the other hand joined me in the loveseat while I try to even my breathing. He then rubbed smooth circles on my back.

"See, Rose, going all witchy doesn't do you any good. Try to relax those tense muscles of yours," he said in my ear as his other hand caressed my shoulder.

My muscles began to relax under his touch. I looked at him, "This is one of the reasons why I love you. You always make me relax the witch in me," I said and he suddenly kissed me gently.

When we pulled back, I smiled lazily at him. "Are you sure you have to go?" he whined.

I nodded, "Besides, I have to get Edward out of that stinky closet."

He laughed at that and I joined him.

We then stopped at mid-laugh when we heard murmurs from outside. I told Emmett my goodbyes and he retreated to his bedroom. When I got out of the room as silent as cat, I heard the murmurs again. I also heard a couple of giggles. I knew that giggle anywhere.

Tanya Cullen.

That slut of girl had obviously found a new boy to play with. Not that I would be surprised.

But then, what really surprised me was who she was with.

Edward Masen.

I knew that he was courting Tanya. I thought Bella's presence around him would repel Tanya but of course, knowing Tanya, she would do anything to get what Bella has.

I've observed their so-called 'relationship' ever since they started it.

Bella and I are pretty close. I haven't heard from her ever since IO started schooling here. Of course, her being a very good student and me being a very hardworking student-teacher, I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't even remember me. I've seen her around school but she doesn't see me. I would know because if she had seen me, then she would've run into my arms and curse herself for not seeing me for a very long time.

We were that close. I was like a sister to her as she was to me.

I found out that Edward was Bella's best friend. I also knew, from Alice's slip up, that Bella was in love with Edward.

And now, seeing Edward sucking-faces with Little Ms. Suck-up Bitch made me want to puke. Edward was a good guy. He deserved someone like Bella. Or maybe he just really deserved Bella. The very fact that Bella was a much smarter, beautiful and an all-around better girl than Tanya the Rebel Slash Brainless proves it.

They were cuddling next to each other, I saw that same glint in Tanya's eyes that I saw whenever she was with Bella. It says "I have you, now, there's no more escape," those eyes were one of the things people don't understand. But, I knew those eyes well.

Making a mental note, I made sure that I was going to talk to Edward _if_ Tanya decides that he won't screw Edward tonight, which was impossible.

I thought the apocalypse was coming when Tanya waved goodbye to him.

No sex tonight? That's new.

Of course, I haven't heard anything from Tanya ever since I started school here and I never planned to. Her life as a rebel bitch was all too predictable. Her older sisters, Kate and Irina, are my best friends. They were far more different from Tanya. They were like Bella only if you put them together, they still couldn't match her.

Edward began to walk over my direction. I then opened the door again and went inside. When I was inside I sat at the couch and waited for Edward to get inside. I should do my very best not to strangle the living daylights out of him. Right now, all I wanted to do was take his breath in a very painful and bloody way.

"Hey, Rose! Why are you still here?" he asked as he saw me.

I sighed, "Edward, I need to talk to you," I said in the calmest manner I could produce with all my strength.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just freaking sit down, Edward! This is important and you _better_ listen to me!" I almost shouted. I thought I was going to have a fit.

He sat down, obviously scared with my voice.

I smirked a little, "I knew you would come to your senses and listen to me."

"What do you even want to say to me?" he asked whining, "I want to go to bed 'coz I'm expecting someone tomorrow." He was smiling like a maniac. I think I was going to puke.

I tried to breathe properly before I massacre the living being in front of me. He was pissing me off! Dammit! If Bella didn't love him, I would have taken him to his very slow and painful death at this moment. When I was able to get my temper a hundred miles away from me, I began to talk. "Edward, I just saw you and Tanya sucking-faces down the hall. I'm not happy that you're romantically involved with her."

"What's it to you?" he asked, obviously pissed.

_He_ had the _nerve_ to be mad at _me_! I was going to hit him one of these days. "On the contrary, Edward, I was a witness to Bella and Tanya's 'relationship'" I winced at the last word, "you should know better. She's not really the type of girl that goes out with someone not unless she knows she would get something in return. She certainly got something from Bella and I knew that she wasn't ready to give her up just yet until she got what she wanted, fully. You, on the other hand, is someone she wanted because you are the someone that Bella has. I've known her ways before and this is not a surprise to me that she answered 'Yes' to you. Edward, please be careful with her. Try not to be so giving to her. I know you like to spoil people you care for. But believe me when I say, she'll let go of you once she's gotten what she wanted." I did it! And I was able to keep Edward alive. I hoped I hammered the nail hard enough to penetrate his thick and swollen head.

He had that stupid look on his face. Ugh! Guys and their minimal brain capacity! I hate it! Well. Technically, I have one exception. But that is not the case right now!

"Hello! Say something! Look, stupid, this is not the time to be brainless. Speak, for heaven's sake." Talking to guys with air for brains is really pissing me off. I'm surprised he's even alive at the moment. Usually, he would be crying in pain and he should be begging to me to spare his life.

He shook his head, "Rose, I know you're just concern but I have to ask. How did you know about Bella and Tanya?"

I did everything in my power to calm down. I told him everything. From the very fact that Bella and I went to the same school from the very fact that I was her friend whenever she needed someone to talk to besides her idiot cousins. I also told her about Tanya's sisters and how I have been witnessing their petty fights that Bella and Tanya had. I even witnessed one sickening make-out session. I told her that I heard straight from Tanya's lips that she wanted Bella 'coz she knew she would attract attention and everyone would envy her if she had Bella.

He looked at me like I was a crazy person saying 'the sky was falling,' likely story, it's actually much, _much_ worse.

"Rosalie, you have nothing to worry about. I can tell she has the same feelings I have for her. So, there won't be any trouble. I can assure you of that." He was so _smug_! I could kill him now, together with that stupid rebel bitch, Bella Wannabe! They were both unreasonably blinded! And when I have the chance to show them the light, I swear, I will blind them even further with the brightness! Bella didn't deserve someone as pigheaded as them. At first, I thought Edward deserved Bella but now, I think he's just a pig who's blinded by whore beauty. He didn't deserve Bella, not until he used his head.

This is my violent side. I haven't been this violent before ever since that little incident in a bar when a pimp had mistaken me for a prostitute. I maneuvered him down into a painful agony when he caressed my thighs. I never went to a single club ever since.

I was so mad that only a few but alarming words came out of me, "Fine, Edward! If you stay that way I won't bother you. But I _am warning_ you that what you're doing is a very dangerous thing. You'll get hurt and I will be there to say 'I told you so' and don't even _try_ to come crawling back to Bella, me or Alice because I swear we will just laugh at your misery until you burn in hell!" I then stormed out.

--

The past days were pure bliss.

Seeing Tanya being _so_ demanding over Edward is good entertainment. I could see her flaunting all over school that Edward was his boyfriend. Some of the girls were jealous while some, well mostly me, were laughing over her pathetic attempts on being more wanted than Bella.

Every night as I stayed with Emmett in their dorm room, I would see Edward exhausted from being dragged around school. I would always smirk evilly at him, proving my point that he was making a huge mistake. He would stick his tongue out childishly as a response. Emmett, Jasper and Alice knew about my little talk with Edward.

They all took my side and respected Edward's. It was understandable that the guy was hopelessly in love with a bitch. I couldn't help with that. We all knew, except for Edward, that Bella was in love with Edward. The only problem is that the guy is blinded by the strawberry blond hair of a rebel bitch to actually see it. I've seen the way Bella looks at Edward when he wasn't looking. And whenever Edward would look stupidly at Tanya, I could see Bella's face turn into misery. Edward fell in love with the last girl that would make him very happy and contented.

I would sometimes hear Edward's low complaints about Tanya being _too demanding_ I would chuckle at that and he would glare at me. I would always give him a smile that said, "I told you so!" I was so right and I was so going to prove him so wrong he'll beg me to get Tanya out o his life sooner or later. I knew this was coming.

If he thinks her saying "Yes," is the end of his misery then he was dead wrong. Tanya was just giving him an exercise on how she would torture him only she was torturing him differently. I'm actually impressed with Tanya when I found out that they still haven't been screwing like rabbits yet.

I was having a front seat view of the best show I ever watched. During Bella and Tanya's times, I would criticize the both of them, only to find out that Bella only wanted Tanya to be satisfied. Besides, she never cared less if Tanya broke up with her.

Bella was completely and utterly selfless. Never did I ever saw her do something for herself. She always prioritized other people rather than herself. She would always place herself at the bottom of her list of priorities. And having that much people her life make her forget about what she wants and sometimes what she _needs_, like a decent boyfriend.

He was so going to regret having a relationship with Tanya. I just know it.

--

**Bella's POV**

I'm pretty proud of myself when I wasn't able to think about Edward when I was in training. I was having a blissful time away from him and Tanya. I can't take her gloating whenever she would boast about screwing a guy and sometimes two at one night. It was completely disgusting. I don't even know how the hell she was able get accepted in the school. If I didn't know any better, I'd, say she slept with all of the administrators just so she could get in. And so did her friends, Jessica and Lauren.

Those three were made to be together and gloat about almost anything. I was so happy when I left the school, knowing that I wouldn't deal with them for a whole month.

I was actually surprised that Tanya knew my email. It read:

_I have him wrapped around my little finger. And there's nothing you can do about it._

_Now that he's mine, you can never have him._

It was quite short yet I knew what it meant.

Tanya knew that I was in love with Edward even though, I never told her.

She had Edward. That fact shot millions of needles through my heart painfully slowly. I couldn't help but collapse in my chair as I read that simple email.

I tried my best to ignore it.

I should do my best. It was nothing to me. So what?

I couldn't care less if he was her husband now and they had triplets. I'll never care about it.

I then received a very painful email from Edward.

_Bella,_

_Tanya said "Yes"! Can you believe it?! I was so lucky! I hope you're here to celebrate it with us._

_We all miss you. And Alice will massacre you if you don't email her._

_Edward_

That did it. I went to my bed and tried to compose myself.

I was stronger than this. I _should _be strongerthan this. And I will.

I don't care if Edward has her. As far as I know, having her may seem worth it but there's more than meets the eye and "Finally" would be an overstatement.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that. **

**A/N: Believe me when I say that I don't want what's happening here. It's just part of the story. It makes me tense whenever I read it. I just want to make things more interesting yet complicated. Believe me! Please don't kill me, wait until I post the last chapter and maybe you can have a real reason why you need to kill me.**

**I also want to thank my beta, kitkatfriendjelliescrepe! **


	12. author's note! I'm sorry

**Guys!!!! I'm so sorry!!! My laptop is busted and I'm not sure how long it will be like that… I won't be able to update for now… but I promise you guys 2-3 chapters when I get the chance to update!!! I'm doing my best to continue writing even if it's handwritten!!! I can't promise you guys an early update!!! I hope you guys understand!!!! Sorry sorry sorry!!!!!**

**-yuuli**


	13. Tanya the Rebel

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter eleven: Tanya the Rebel**

**Tanya's POV**

Jessica and Lauren are my friends. But for me the definition of friends when it comes to them was people who listen to you when you have something to say though, you don't want them to but in when you do something. They know that I despise Bella but they don't know the whole reason why. The only reason they know of was that she was all around perfect in many ways. She was musically inclined, smart, guys say she's hot; she's kind and very energetic in some occasions. She has a very hot and sexy best friend, Edward Masen, who digs me and not Little Ms. Perfect Girl. That was something I was proud about. There is one guy that Bella could never have because that guy doesn't like her. Well he does, technically but only as friend. Edward has been courting me ever since the start of classes. I knew Bella was giving him pointers but then it hit me that she would never do that because she doesn't like me. I knew that she warned him about my 'bitchiness' but from what I could see, he doesn't really mind it.

I try to toy with him a little before I really say his much awaited "Yes." The very fact that I would always go out with other guys and I would turn down all of his offers would make him want me even more. Bella on the other hand is being a little distant to him. I knew that she was. Especially when she locked herself in her room and told me that she was 'sick' and that she didn't want anyone to visit her. I don't know how she pulled it off but she did. The teachers weren't even suspicious. But during her absence, I tried to hang-out with Edward a little. I knew that when Bella found out that Edward and I began to be close when she was absent would make her miserable. I knew that she was in love with him. I could see it in her eyes. Pathetic, really. Every time I would see Edward look at me like I was some goddess, I could see poor little Bella looking miserable.

Irina and Kate were pissing me off whenever they would tell me to actually study and not fuck off with random guys. Apparently, they got so pissed that they dragged me out of their dorm room and locked me inside the janitor's closet. Ew!

"Look, sis, it's nothing personal, well maybe it is, but you are just so annoying and bitchy. Can you get a life when you get out there? You're doing the world a favor if you did. But if you're not planning on getting a _decent_ life, then we hope you enjoy being in that closet." Kate was such a bitch at times. At first, we were the best of friends but ever since I discovered boys, she was the bitchy sister ever. And don't get me started on Irina! Ugh! That bitch and her plain blonde hair was one of the things I hated about m family. She was always Ms. Perfect for Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme. She's like Bella and it sickens me. Actually, both of my sisters were like Bella in many ways.

I never minded that until I was locked in the room with Edward. He was ranting about missing Bella and it was annoying. I knew what would shut him up about Bella. So I said "Yes" to him the moment my patience almost slipped. I couldn't take it! Everyone preferred Bella rather than me. When Carlisle and Esme met Bella they both fell in love with her. She was a good girl and they pointed out that it was good that I was hanging-out with her. They thought some of her good traits would rub off on me.

Likely story.

I could remember the day she first met them. It was somehow pissing off when they met her. They absolutely adored her.

--

Flashback:

Walking hand-in-hand with Bella was nice, especially when there was an audience watching. I leaned on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder almost lovingly. Everyone was staring. Good. Every girl was jealous that Bella had me. Better. The bitches who said that I didn't have the right to join their crowd was now begging me to even notice them. Perfect.

Bella was helping me get the fame I wanted.

I was now a popular girl. I was once Tanya the weird rebel. But now, I was Tanya the rebel who won Bella's interest.

Bella is the hot girl with a tomboy attitude. And what makes her uber-hot hot is the fact that she is a musician. I would always see her in the music room playing the guitar and singing. Almost every girl in the whole campus wants her. Being in an exclusive school for girls makes you want girls more than guys. Girls here in school go into a relationship with fellow girls. And what's nice about that is the fact that they become the talk of the school. I, for one, want that kind of attention.

Bella was the key to that attention.

Luckily she was friend and we were almost close to being considered to be a couple. Of course, she was only doing it for me. That was sweet and yet, so annoying. I have to tell her what to do at all times just so we could be considered a sweet couple. It is so irritating when she didn't get it right and some people would laugh at us. She can make a whole romance novel within an hour but she couldn't even be the sweet girl-boyfriend. What the heck was that all about?!

At least she was getting better at it. She would kiss me on the cheek whenever we would meet. Of course, she made it a point that everyone could see the whole thing, except for the teachers of course. I was not planning on getting in trouble because I wanted the spotlight for myself and myself only.

I told her to meet me in my car. She was already there leaning on the side of my Toyota Camry. I'd be lying if I said that she wasn't hot. She really was hot in a very masculine way. The way her black jacket would make her so masculine would make any girl drool over her. The girls were smoldering their eyes on her and it was funny. I glared at them when they caught sight of me. Bella was mine and they couldn't have her. Fortunately, Bella fixed her eyes on me. That was good. At least, every female that would worship her would envy me for having her full attention. I ran up to her with a big smile on my face. She smiled at me and waited for me with open arms. When I got to her she gave me a very loving hug. I saw the girls' jealousy overflowing from their imperfect bodies. I did my best not to gloat over them and tried to my best to be in the moment. When we both pulled away, she scouted around and looked at me. She was smiling and smacked me lightly on the lips. This was unexpected then I saw her smirk. She then motioned me to look around.

I saw them. The girls that humiliated me and adored Bella. They were looking at us with hopeful eyes. They were as they were saying, "Lucky her". Ha! I had her and they didn't. Revenge really tasted better when served cold. They would pay for being cruel to me.

She leaned closer to me until her lips were at my ear, "We're going to meet your parental figures, correct?" she asked in a very calm tone. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on us.

I just nodded. She then smiled at me.

She led me to the passenger door of my car and opened the door for me. She was really doing better than before. When I was about to slide into the car, she stole a kiss on my cheek. She _really_ was getting better in this. I giggled and she smirked at me.

She went to her side and got inside.

Now that no one was staring, she was Bella the best friend and not Bella the hot girl that was my acting boyfriend. "So, where to, Miss?" she asked in a rather charming manner.

I giggled, "Cullen Residence, please."

"Of course," she said smoothly.

Along the way, we talked about the homework that I didn't even bother to answer. I just took out my notebook and wrote down the answers that Bella had laid out for me. Another advantage of having Bella, was the fact that she helped me with school stuff. Having a hot nerd in a relationship had it's perks.

We arrived at my house and my homework was complete and ready to be passed tomorrow.

My sisters were at the library, nerds. Bella was all-too-willing to meet Carlisle and Esme. What were they to her?

They knew about her because of my sisters. She hasn't had the chance to come and visit. And now she was going to visit and she was going to meet Carlisle and Esme. I can't believe this was happening. They knew about me and Bella. They also knew that it wasn't _that_ serious. They were happy that Bella was, in a way, helping me change. Yeah, right. They wish! No matter how long our relationship would last, Bella could never change me. I don't feel that kind of thing for her. I only wanted her for the spotlight.

We parked at the garage and we stepped out of the car. I wasn't nervous at all. Bella had that impression when it came to adults. She would always be the good girl in front of adults so I bet Carlisle and Esme would adore her.

I stepped into the house first. "Carlisle! Esme?! Are you guys home?" _Or maybe you are but are too busy messin' around to hear me?_ I added mentally. I ran into Carlisle and Esme twice! They were doing rated R stuff in the random places in this big house. Ugh! The last mental image I had was them making out on the car, half naked. I was so silent that they didn't hear me but I bet they felt that someone was watching so they stopped a couple of minutes after I left. I just don't get it. Those two don't look old, I'll give them that, but the very fact that they were going at it like rabbits was just so creepy.

"Tanya! You're home!" Esme's motherly voice overwhelmed me. Carlisle was behind her, in a rush or something like that. I smirked at him. His hair had the just-had-sex look. Esme's clothes were a little wrinkled too. So I was right. They were now looking past me. They both had approving eyes. I looked behind me and Bella took off her jacket and she let out her feminine side. It almost pained me that she was hot for both sexes but it didn't mind me whenever I remembered that she was mine and I could dump her anytime.

I introduced them to her an vice versa. Ever since that day, they would always remind me to be more like Bella whenever I would make a mistake.

I began to hate Bella little by little after that day.

Then, a month after that, she broke up with me in front of a large audience.

_End of Flashback_

--

Ever since the day she broke up with me, I swore that I would take anything she wanted that she could never have. Edward was one of them.

Edward once slipped Bella's email to me. I made sure to rub it in slightly to her when I got the chance. Of course, 3 days later I received a reply from her.

_Whatever, Tanya._

_So you're proud that you have my best friend for a boyfriend. Big deal. I have someone I've had my eyes on. Let me tell you, you can't have him._

_Your own personal bitch_

I can say, she still had that spunk. Though I doubted she had someone she had her eyes on. Not unless it was Edward. I knew it was him.

I'll make sure she would pay for the humiliation she put me through.

And Edward was the key to that.

And after that, I'll just dump him like an old tissue.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't really lie to Tanya.

I had my eyes on someone the moment I saw him during the opening ceremony of the competition.

He was kind, funny and fun to be with.

I'll make sure, Tanya won't get her slutty hands on him. He was a great guy and I think I'm falling for him. I think I'm even forgetting my feeling fro Edward. Besides, the guy was so worth it. I'm sure he wasn't even interested in Tanya, especially when it came right from his kissable lips that he preferred brunettes than blondes. Of course, blondes had their slutty aura.

Except for Rosalie. She had a tomboy aura and I was sure it was going to be hard to find a boyfriend for her. I wonder where she is now.

Oh! Alice is online! Good thing I'm invisible… She'll kill me even if she was miles away from me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that. **

**A/N: I am so happy that my files were not erased!!!! So I didn't have to start from scratch because this is the version that I liked! Sorry if it's short… I hope the cliffy didn't piss you off.**


	14. Second Change

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter twelve: Second Change**

**Bella's POV**

Alice is online! Damn! It's a good thing I'm invisible or she'll rip me apart, piece by piece.

Edward was online as well… that was good. Although, I also didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to forget my feelings for him. If possible, him altogether.

The weird thing about trying to forget someone is that you can't take that someone out of your while you keep the whole process with it. The only time I get to forget about Edward is while I was with Jake. We were friends and yet I wanted us to be more. Not because he was my way out from my feelings for Edward but because he was the guy that never bothered to even think about what he said. Because of this, he would get slaps from girls. He was dumb enough to tell a girl that she's fat. It didn't bother me, though. It was kinda funny seeing someone as smart as Jacob be so stupid when it comes to talking to girls – vain girls for that matter.

We were less than lovers but more than friends. It was something I wanted Edward and I to be but heaven clearly had other plans.

I then received a PM, thank the heavens, it was Jake.

_DumbWoolfe: Hey!!! Watcha doin?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: OMG!!! That is so gay!_

_DumbWoolfe: I know! Can you believe it?!!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: Actually I can… Especially since it's you… your IM name really suits you_

_DumbWoolfe: you think I'm a wolf?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: No… but I know you're dumb… I mean… come on… who writes wolf with 2 O's and with an E?_

_DumbWoolfe: the cool ones…_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: Oh. My. God. Please don't act cool… its making me puke!_

_DumbWoolfe: yeah… it never works anyway._

_immaGirlSlashGuy: so how's training?_

_DumbWoolfe: you know… coach saying "You do this!" and "You do that" and then he'll say, "If you don't do it you'll lose and you'll make the school look bad" crap!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: hahaha!!! I can't believe it!! At least my coach is not doing the same crap things your coach does to you!_

_DumbWoolfe: yeah… you always get the good ones…_

_DumbWoolfe: hey! Gotta go! Strawberry-head is here… he's going to make me listen to his Sunday sermons about not giving my best… crap!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: okay! Enjoy!_

_DumbWoolfe: whatever!_

He then logged-out. It's nice to have Jake online. A lot of things changed ever since we became friends. I changed myself little by little.

I asked to have small amounts of blonde highlights and I cut my hair 3 inches below my shoulders and I also had side bangs for the rocker effect. Guys came to me like an avalanche which meant that the new look was good. I then started to change my wardrobe into something more experimental. Something Alice would kill me for. Some of the girls agreed and yet they would say that it still fitted me well since my hair would carry the whole outfit.

Everything was fine

But then another thing came along…

**Edward's POV**

I am stupid.

I am so stupid.

Why do you ask?

Well it's because I made a VERY BIG MISTAKE! That's why!!!

I didn't mean to but I did.

Why did I do it?

It was a moment of weakness that's why.

I was going to die.

I knew I should have never done this before.

I was and always will be stupid.

Bella will kill me.

I can't believe I did this to her.

This never would've happened if I wasn't weak.

I was confused during those times.

Yeah, like that will take up in court.

I hope I could redo things and then I wouldn't be in this mess.

How can I not realize this?

I should've realized it!!!

What did I do to deserve this??!!!!

I can't believe this.

I can't even imagine myself doing this.

How can she ever trust me again.

I swore to secrecy.

And here I am blurting out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Here I am blurting out that Bella and I have been communicating.

Oh man!!!

Bella will surely kill me. Alice will kill her but I bet Bella would've finished her job first before that happens. I just hope Jasper keeps his mouth shut.

Me and Jasper was just talking about Tanya when I blurted out that I would tell Bella about Tanya the moment she goes online tonight.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!!!

I have to keep it cool for a while. She doesn't even have to know. Besides, Jasper swore to secrecy. He wouldn't tell Alice. Of course, Alice has her way of getting info from any person and Jasper is the weakest one yet. This is going to be so hard. I have to talk to her in anyway and we have to get that topic out.

As if by instincts, I went online and clicked on Bella's name even though she was offline. She must be invisible. I knew she was in some part at the back of my brain that knew she was.

I typed a simple "Hello" and waited for an answer. I looked stupid at the thought of sending IM's o someone who was offline. I then checked my Buddy List and saw that Alice was online. Bella must be scared to death. I pity her and I also feel her pain. Alice is not a happy camper when you ignore her for a long period of time. I remembered Jasper experimenting on her patience, he received a week with no 'touching' because of it. I even heard her tantrums that will be forever burned in my memory.

There was a long pause until I received her reply.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: HEY YOU!!!_

_MrAirheadWannbe: hey Bhest! How's it going there?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: It's been great, Bhest! How's the Terror?_

I chuckled at that. She was clearly worried about Alice. Who wouldn't? And that just made me shiver.

_MrAirheadWannabe: you can relax, though, you should lay low for a while. Since I'm online, she might think what really is happening._

_immaGirlSlashGuy: yeah… you just never know… so wanna go on webcam?_

_MrAirheadWannabe: yeah! Sure sure. It's been a while since I've seen you._

I clicked on the view webcam button and the next thing I knew, I was looking at a brand new Bella. She had faint highlights, her waterfall of chocolate brown hair was cut short and her clothes were different. But all in all she was still Bella.

_MrAirheadWannabe: WOW!!! New look? Alice will kill you even more._

I saw her laugh.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: yeah… I know… is it nice?_

_MrAirheadWannabe: yeah! Although, Alice will still definitely kill you when she finds out that you've changed your outfit without her._

I saw her shrug.

_immaGirlSlassGuy: whatever. So how are you and the blonde wonder?_

_MrAirheadWannabe: hey… don't make fun of my girlfriend… even though, the name suits her_

She shrugged again.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: oh well, it's not my loss… it's hers. Hehe_

I saw her laugh. She was hiding something through the way she looked at the camera. I just let it pass. I had other worries at the moment.

We chatted for a period of time and I saw that Alice went offline. Bella stayed invisible. She didn't want to risk her life knowing that Alice could just be hiding.

I then heard a squeal and it was frightening. I knew that squeal anywhere.

That was Alice.

Of course, I knew that she wouldn't barge into my room. A squeaking is Alice is a usual thing here. Well, squealing _girls_ at night is a usual thing here on our floor.

I then heard our dorm room open violently, I suddenly got an IM from Alice.

_4ever_pix: Forgive me Edward… I'm really sorry ---Jazz_

I'm dead.

I'm dead, I'm dead.

I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.

I died.

I'm dead.

I typed a fast message to Bella but I was too late.

Alice barged in my room and what she saw just made her even scarier.

She pushed my chair away and I hit my bed and I fell of the chair.

She suddenly typed furiously at my keyboard.

I saw Bella's face. She had her eyes wide and then Alice looked at me with an expression that could kill you if it could. She motioned me to leave _my_ room, naturally I would be pissed and just stay at my place but the look on Alice's face was no joke. I stood up and exited my bedroom. I was going to kill Jasper tonight. Well, not literally kill coz Alice will rip me to pieces with her bare hands. But I have to talk to him about how the hell did he spit out about something he swore to never say.

**Bella's POV**

I was surprised to receive a message from Alice.

_MrAirheadWannabe: I can't believe you didn't even bother to IM me!!! Do you hate me that much Bella? ---Alice_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: NOOOOOO!!! Of course not, Alice!!! I was just scared that you would be so mad at me… :(_

_MrAirheadWannabe: then why are talking to HIM!!!_

I frowned at that. She had to remind me about Edward? Everything was so perfect.

_MrAirheadWannabe: Bella, let's talk. I'll catch you later._

Edward's account logged off and I suddenly relaxed. I didn't know why. But I suddenly felt calm that I didn't have to talk to Edward. I could feel millions of needles stabbing my heart whenever I had to talk to him.

_4ever_pix: Bella, are you alright? What were you thinking talking to him? How's the heart?_

Alice knew exactly what was happening. She was like some weird jumpy psychic. And that's why I love her too much.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: the heart's fine. Don't worry it's still beating but not only for him_

I gave her a hint by saying that. Suddenly Edward went online and sent me a message.

_MrAirheadWannabe: hey I'm really sorry!!! Please forgive me, I slip up and Jasper did too… please forgive me and please don't kill me!!!_

I was actually amused with his message. And I can't believe that I have to lie to him. But what can I do? I can't just keep talking to him as if nothing's happening. I just have to suck it up. But before I could write a reply, I chickened out. I then received a message from Alice.

_4ever_pix: do it, I know it'll hurt but you have to… I'll be here for support you know it._

I thanked her and began to type. That pixie is a psychic sometimes.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: don't worry Edward. You're forgiven… actually I've gtg… my coach is pushing me to get some shut-eye. Intensive training and stuff so bye bye!!!_

He said his goodbyes and logged off. I bet he's going to bed or maybe call Tanya. Whatever. I'm staying away from him in anyway possible.

Alice and I talked about stuff I've missed. And from the looks of it, I missed a LOT!!!!

Alice and Jasper were a tight couple and I had to cut Alice before I get very disturbing mental images about her and Jasper on _my_ desk or even on _my_ bed. I shrugged the thought. We talked about my new look and she was furious, as expected from her, that I changed my wardrobe and style altogether without her. She sounds like Rosalie.

That's another thing.

Rosalie happens to attend our school and now she's friends with Alice. This trivia frightened me. Alice plus Rosalie plus a wallet full of cash equals a frightening shopping spree. And it just dawned to me. Rosalie was there! Omigod, I can't believe I didn't notice her. I bet she hates me now. And another thing that surprised me was she is _Emmett's_ girlfriend. W-o-w. I never knew Emmett could actually get a girlfriend like Rosalie. I mean, she's so smart and he was like well, not really the brightest bulb ever. But then again, opposites attract. I can just imagine them together. Rosalie would be under Emmett's arm and they would laugh and joke around. Emmett would say something stupid and Rosalie would hit him hard on the head and he would kneel down in front of her and ask for her forgiveness. It was cute.

I told Alice a lot about what's happening and I told her to never tell Edward about it. I also told her to keep Rosalie in on the info I was giving her. I wanted Rosalie to be in my new life. I also wanted Edward to be there but only as the bestfriend that he always have been.

--

Days passed and Jacob and I began to be closer than ever until one day I received a very weird call from one of my friends here. Her name is Chelsea, she is very smart and she was here together with Kat and Ira. The three of them were all good in math. They said that they left behind one more, Feona. They would talk about how she was missing a lot of cool stuff. I agree with them, it's actually nice to be away from the four walls of school. Anyways, Chelsea texted something about Jacob wanting to meet me.

_Jake wants you to meet him on the rooftop… Aiyee!!!_

Ugh! She would always tease me about him. Okay, granted that we were like an item but Chel and Ira really can't stop teasing me about it. Kat would laugh with them and would sometimes shield me from them but that really didn't help.

I went to the rooftop but before I got there three girls were looking at me. One was smiling the other two were like vibrating or something. Kat was smiling at me calmly while Ira and Chelsea were smiling like maniacs and they were vibrating like crazy.

"Alright, the two of you are freaking me out! What the hell is going on?!!!" I pointed at Chelsea and Ira.

The three of them just smiled and gave me way so I could open the door and meet Jacob.

I saw Jake pacing around like hell. When he saw me, he smiled although, he was still a nervous wreck but nonetheless smiling. I could hear Chelsea's squeaky voice from behind the door along with Ira's laughter. I could hear Kat's voice trying to quiet them down. Now, I'm scared. What the hell is going on?!!!!

"Jake? What's going on? Chel and Ira are giving me the creeps." I froze in place.

He then looked at me, "I'm really sorry about them, Bella. You know Chelsea and Ira just got released from the mental ward, it's just normal for them to have mental retardation from time-to-time. Just don't mind them. I also want to talk to you about something," he then looked at his feet.

"What is it, Jake?" I walked closer to him and I could hear Chelsea's scary voice saying "Aiyee" together with Ira.

Jake and I met halfway. He held my hands and smiled at me. He was still nervous. I could tell by his sweaty hands.

"Bella, you know that I really, really, _really_ care for you. And you know that what we have is a relationship that is more than just in the 'just friends' level. And I know you know I have some feelings for you but we just both don't know what it is. I asked for you today because I wanted to tell you something that I have been trying to tell ever since I felt it but I just don't have the guts to. And Bella… I just… I have no idea…" he was stuttering.

I sighed and embraced him, "Jake, just spit it out! I'm sure it's nothing that upsetting." To be honest, I'm a little nervous that he might say he wasn't really interested in me. I can't take the rejection if that ever happens.

He sighed, "Give me moment to cope first, Bells."

"Okay"

He was really taking a while. I really am getting nervous. I can't take it.

He then sighed. The nerves were getting to me. He then knelt down on one foot in front of me and looked at me.

"OMIGOD, JAKE!!!" I squealed.

"Bella, I—" but he was cut off by two now annoying girls.

"Aiyee!!! What a moment!! Bella, I told you he loves you too!!" Chelsea blurted out and I froze.

Ira began to blab about how Jake would freak out about his feelings for me and I if I could be anymore stiff then I would be a statue right now.

Jake was furious. "Can the two of you just LEAVE!!!!"

"Why?" the asked in unison.

"Well, as you can see, I haven't asked her _the_ question yet."

"Oops!" they both said.

"Okay, you two, you've done enough damage. Let them be for a while," Kat was an angel sent from above. She dragged the two away from us and then Jake and I were alone once again.

We both laughed and then he said it properly but he stood up when he did.

"Bella, I love you. I thought it was just a weird infatuation but I was wrong. I really love you, Bella."

I froze.

He then smirked, "And from what Chelsea said, you love me too," he teased.

I laughed and hugged him, "You can say it that way, Jake."

He lifted my chin up with his fingers, his eyes were full of love for me he then leaned forward and kissed me. This kiss was gentle and loving.

I kissed him back but it couldn't match with his way. We pulled back for air and we just laughed at each other. I can see that we were going to have a nice relationship together.

--

After that day, Chelsea and Ira kept on apologizing to Jake and me. I kept on telling them that I forgive them. But they kept on apologizing.

Apparently, the only thing I have to worry about was how the hell was I going to tell Alice that I have boyfriend!

Well, the day that I had to face Alice and Rosalie came too soon. I was online one night and just my luck they were both online. I gained Rosalie's IM during the past days I've been talking to Alice. They bombarded me with questions just before I could sign out.

_thisBlondeSmarterThanYou: don't you even dare avoid me, Bella!_

_4ever_pix: I can feel that you're about to say something important to me. Spit it out, Bella. You can't hide forever._

I sighed. I invited them to a conference. This is going to be quick and I was going to sleep soundly tonight. They both accepted the invitation and they both waited for me.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: I'm going to tell you guys something but please don't freak out…_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: Jacob is my boyfriend now._

And all hell went loose.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that. **

**A/N: I owe you guys an apology for not updating lately… I had to finish my projects and I had to finish my exams. Now that school is over, expect fast updates. But then again I have an agenda on the 25****th**** but I'll try to update during that time. I wanted to surprise everyone about Bella and Jake. Alice and Rose are in on something too… Don't worry guy… Chapter 13 won't be that slow now that I don't have classes. If you like, here's a sneak peek:**

"_Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" ---Edward_


	15. IM names

**Hey guys, this is not a chapter… this is just a special…**

**Here are the IM names of the characters:**

**Bella- immaGirlSlashGuy**

**Edward- MrAirheadWannabe**

**Jacob- DumbWoolfe**

**Alice- 4ever_pix**

**Emmett- cuddlyTough_teddybear**

**Jasper- justFeeling_yah**

**Rosalie- thisBlondeSmarterThanYou**

**Bella's cousins**

**Pierre- prince0pierre**

**Chazz- tryin_harder18**

**Richard- tough_jock16**

**Christian- prodigy_harvard17**

**Tanya and her Sisters**

**Tanya- hottie_forYourEyesOnly**

**Irina- lovelyDay1472**

**Kate- bookworm57**

**Tanya's crew**

**Lauren- imsohotx0x0**

**Jessica- babe4you**

**--- this is just something I did out of boredom…**

**hehe**


	16. Telling the Family

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter thirteen: Telling the Family**

**Bella's POV**

Many things happened the moment I entered those words to the screen.

One: Alice and Rosalie went haywire with giving me congratulations.

Two: ALL of my cousins went online

Three: Realization hit me that I had a boyfriend without my cousins' "Yes".

Four: My phone rang.

Five: My ears bled with the squeals on the other end.

And finally: The thought of my cousins' disapproving faces began to haunt me.

_prince0pierre: Hey, couz, wats up?!!!_

_tryin_harder18: Hey, couz, wats hap?_

_prodigy_harvard17: Hey, couz!!! You wouldn't believe what just happened!!_

_tryin_harder18: Couz, I can't wait to see you for Christmas break!!! We miss you so much!!!_

I sighed. I invited them in a conference. Alice and Rosalie had signed-out and they were shouting and congratulating me like crazy.

"_Omigod! Tell us _everything_!!! How did he ask? When? Omigod did you kiss him? I bet you did! Was it good or bad? Did you sleep with him yet?"_ Alice and Rosalie kept asking questions!

"NO I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!!! WHAT DO YOU GUYS TAKE ME FOR?" I practically screamed at the phone.

"_Chillax, Bella. You don't have to scream." _Rose's voice was still musical as ever.

"Look guys, talk to you later. I got to face my cousins, they will strangle me now."

"_Sure, Bella, say my regards to Richard and Shawn for me, okay?"_ Rose, adored my little cousins.

"Okay, bye guys."

"Bye, Bells!" They said in unison.

The hung up the phone and I turned to my monitor. My cousins were waiting.

_prince0pierre: Bella, there's something you're hiding from us_

_tryin_harder18: Bella, what is it? Tell us… we're all here… is it Edward again… I'll kill him_

_tough_jock16: We'll all kill that freak, anything for you, couz._

_prodigy_harvard17: Bewa? My good news can wait… what's wrong? :|_

I sighed. It's now or never Bella. Better face the dogs now or the pain will be worse later.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: Okay… but before you go haywire after I say what I have to say… you should know that this is a choice that I wanted… promise?_

_prodigy_harvard17: don't worry, Bells, we all understand whatever it is… right guys?_

_tryin_harder18: yup yup_

_tough_jock16: you betcha!_

_prince0pierre: absolutely_

Easier said than done.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: okay, you know Jacob Black right? Well, he's my boyfriend now_

There. Now all I have to do is wait. And what a horrible wait that is.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: u guys there?_

Still no answer.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: hello…_

Tears were forming in my eyes now. I betrayed their trust. I broke a promise I was all-too-willing to keep. Now they're not talking to me. Oh man, why did I enter this mess? Was my uncle's heartbreak not enough? Was my dad's depression when mom left not enough for me to know that having a boyfriend without thinking could actually kill your soul? And yet, I grabbed the forbidden opportunity and grasped on it with my life. Oh god, I bet they despised me at this very moment.

_prince0pierre: good to know you let your heart let go of Edward and let someone in for a change…_

Now that was a surprise. I was hoping of something between the lines of "How could you?" and "How dare you break your life promise?" or something with both. But this? _This_ is freaking new. And unexpected. It then followed by another one that made sense to me.

_tryin_harder18: Bella, if you think we're mad that you broke the promise, we're not… Pierre and I are happy that you got over Edward… and Richard understands it as well as Christian_

_prodigy_harvard17: yeah, Bella, we love you and we hate Edward's guts for not loving you. You are the perfect girl and he can't see that because the strawberry blonde hair is getting to him. Right, Rich?_

_tough_jock16: you betcha. Leave it to us to deal with him Bella. Besides, you always have me, right?_

This made me laugh. Richard always thinks of the craziest things to make me laugh. He was sweet that way.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: I'm really sorry I broke the promise, guys. Considering, I made the whole thing._

I did the whole thing because I noticed that a the Swan family had a lot of heartbreaking stories when it came to their love life. Might as well be cautious since I didn't want my cousins getting hurt. It pained me to see them heartbroken. The very thought of it made me wince.

_prodigy_harvard17: so, Chazz, see any girl you like lately?_

_tryin_harder18: well… I thought she was the one but nope she wasn't._

Sigh. This is one of the reasons why I made this whole deal. Chazz was a big softy even if he was tough on the outside, he will break into pieces when he falls in love to much and he just ends up being broken-hearted.

_prince0pierre: well, I for one have no problems when it comes to that. Maybe the girls have but I don't, they just come for me but of course, I have no interest for them… yet :)_

Sigh. Pierre was also another reason. He has a very seductive aura and of course, if he ever discovers the female anatomy and what it does to his, then there will be trouble. So it was better to be prepared and just tie a leash around him before any trouble happens.

So let's recap:

Here are the reasons why I made up the whole relationship deal. One: Chazz is unstable when it came to heartbreak. He might go into a nervous breakdown when he experience heartbreak. He couldn't take it when her mom died. Auntie Maryanne was an angel and I'll never know why God always takes the angels away. Two: Pierre is still naïve when it comes to sex and all that jazz and when he discovers it, I bet he won't stop, seeing as he has almost _every_ girl (including Tanya) drooling for him, he can have all of it at once. That was dangerous. And, of course, lastly, the little boys were too young and my little heart couldn't take it if they were hurt. If only I could get them to stay the way they are then it wouldn't be too bad. But of course, that was just too good to be true. I made this thing not for me but for them. Edward was nothing to me but a friend now. And nothing else. Jacob was someone I can hold on to no matter what. And I plan on making that permanent since Edward was out of my reach now.

_tough_jock16: Hey, Bells, you know, we're getting old here so not unless you want to talk now would be a good time…_

Ah, Richard, you never cease to amaze me.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: You know, Rich, I'd prefer to read your weird conversations than talk since I'm rather speechless at the moment…_

_tough_jock16: whatever, dude…_

_prince0pierre: Stop it, Rich… I can feel you muttering right now_

_prodigy_harvard17: yeah, Rich and your fart is making me nauseous_

_tryin_harder18: haha =))_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: GREAT!!! Now Chazz has officiall lost it…_

_prince0pierre: I agree…_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: so, Shawn, what was your good news?_

_prodigy_harvard17: OH!!! Yeah, I almost forgot!!! There were some new exchange students from school who kept on bullying me since they came here…_

_tough_jock16: who wouldn't…_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: RICHARD!!!!:(_

_prince0pierre: Richard, you better run when the three of us come back for Christmas break… your life is depending on how fast you can run from us_

_tryin_harder18: you better stop teasing my little brother, Rich, if you want to keep on living…_

_tough_jock16: OKAY! OKAY! I get it! Sheesh… can't you guys ever take a joke? Ugh!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: we MEAN it Richard. Your lucky I'm not there, watching wrestling pay off you know._

_tough_jock16: I get the picture, Bells, fine…_

_prodigy_harvard17: going back to the story…_

_tough_jock16: which I have no interest…_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: Richard…_

_tough_jock16: on with it, Chris!!!_

_prodigy_harvard17: ANYWAYS… those guys kept on bullying but they stopped when they found out that I'm a blood relative to the amazing Isabella Marie Swan… hehe_

_prince0pierre: nice one, Bells_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: whatever, Pierre :P_

_tryin_harder18: so wat's up with them and Bella?_

_prodigy_harvard17: well, their names are John and William Newton… ring a bell, Bells???_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: OMG!!! Please tell me they don't, IN ANY FREAKING WAY, are they blood-related to Freaking Mike Freaking Newton?!!!_

_tryin_harder18: Chillax, Bells_

_prince0pierre: yeah… though, it gives me the creeps that the Newtons have a 'thing' for us Swans_

That made me shrug, too. I wasn't really fond of Mike and his stares. He looks at me like I was the most delicious thing ever. Ugh!

_tough_jock16: okay… so Bella is heartthrob, anything else you might want to add to the 'Things I already know' list?_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: ugh! Change topic please…_

_prince0pierre: I have one…_

_tryin_harder18: I know this =))_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: WTH?!!_

_prodigy_harvard17: They didn't say anything yet, Bells… Keep your cool for at least 5 seconds_

_tough_jock16: yeah… you might get a seizure…_

_prince0pierre: okay, okay… here goes… The whole class found out that Mr. Sanchez… you know, the youngest male in the school faculty, is obsessed with Bella? Haha_

_prodigy_harvard17: haha!!!!!_

_tough_jock16: haha!!!!!_

_tryin_harder18: I heard he put up a blog especially for you, Bells… with your pictures, videos and even you grades!!! Haha!!! I'll send you the url…_

Omigod!!! As much as I love to be feeling so weirded out about this… I'm not. I just kept on laughing. Granted Mr. Martinez was young enough to be my big brother but… honestly! He was _that_ obsessed with me? Omigod! I clicked one blog entry and it flowed with words that were so… weird. He kept saying that I was an angel sent from above just for him. It was creepy. I will never look at Mr. Sanchez the same way ever again. But on top of it, I was laughing. I never really knew why the hell he would write something about me in a very mushy manner but, it _is_ obsession.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

_tryin_hader18: great… Bella's lost it…_

_prodigy_harvard17: who wouldn't? hahahahahahaha_

_tough_jock16: got that right! Hahaha_

_prince0pierre: they're right, Chazz, who wouldn't laugh at this…_

_trying_harder18: I guess it is funny!!!_

_immaGirlSlashGuy: OMG!!!!! I just had a thought!!! He might do number on me, guys!!! This is serious!!!_

_prince0pierre: She's right… _

_tryin_harder18: don't worry, Bells, we'll protect you. We always do…_

_tough_jock16: yeah, couz, we'll beat the living daylights outta him… like old times_

_prodigy_harvard17: yup yup, like old times_

_prince0pierre: she'll never touch you, Isabella, he'll go through the five of us before he gets to you…_

_tryin_harder18: yeah, Isabella, we love you… we love you more than how much that Jacob loves you…_

_tough_jock16: yup, Isabella, and for the record… you have to show him to us for inspection_

Ugh!! My cousins may be sweet but one thing I know about them is that they hover too much.

_immaGirlSlashGuy: yeah, yeah… just cut him some slack, okay? I actually want him to live after you have inspected him…_

_prince0pierre: Of course, Isabella_

_tryin_harder18: don't worry, Bells, we'll be careful with him. We always do…_

_tough_jock16: yeah, couz, this is just standard procedure…_

_prodigy_harvard17: of course, he has to be up to the Swan's standards… but we promise to TRY and be careful with him…_

This fact made me nervous. We said our goodbyes and they logged off.

--

The next day was just a breeze… I didn't even notice it was night time again. I chatted with my cousins like old times… we would laugh at Tanya's inability to hold a needle properly during Home Economics class. We would laugh at how many times she would shriek every time she would prick her finger… It was really like old times. I know making fun of Tanya was wrong but it felt so right. We stopped and they logged off since the little kids needed their sleep and we, well more likely, they got caught by sneaking their laptops and go chatting with us. Pierre, Chazz and I were of the hook since we had no idea they were grounded for almost participating in a panty raid. I shrugged at the very thought of my little cousins doing that. But, of course, they were guys… they do things like this. Just then, I phoned Alice to tell her such juicy news for her.

"Hey, Alice!" I said in a very cheery voice.

"_Okay, who are you and what did you do with our Bella?"_ she said.

"Nice to hear from you too, Alice."

"_Bella, every time you call, you don't go girlie on me or even Rosalie so how do you expect me to react when you are so cheery?"_

"Relax, I'm just excited to tell you something."

"_Okay, I can see you vibrating so I can sense that I really want to hear this."_

"Yup!"

"_Hold on a sec."_

"Okay!"

A few moments later…

"_Hey, Bella, the whole gang is here except for the need-to-know person, and you're on speaker so just tell us."_

"Okay… wait… can I please know who is the 'whole gang' before I tell my good news?"

"_Ugh! Fine… Me, Rose, Em, Jazz and Eddie-kins here…so can you please get on with it?!"_

I could tell she was frustrated…

"_Whoa, wait!" _a new voice said. I knew that voice anywhere. Edward's voice filled my head. STOP IT, BELLA!

"What's wrong, Edward?" I said in a very blank tone.

"_You and Alice have been communicating?" _I could here the tone of hurt and betrayal in his voice, _"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"_

I froze there. What would I say? "Edward, I was contacting you because I don't want to talk to you coz it'll only hurt my heart"? Yeah, likely thing to say.

Alice saved me, I heard a smack, _"Well, duh! It's all my doing! It's just revenge for you not telling me that you and Bella were communicating! You think I won't be paying back? Likely story."_

I love you Mary Alice Brandon!!! I love you and I owe you _big_ time.

"_Anyways_, back to my awesome news… I am going back there tomorrow afternoon!!!"

I heard shrieks at the other end. I knew Rose and Alice were going to be so excited to have me there… although… "Although, I have to go straight to my special exams during the whole week. So meaning, I won't be meeting any of you guys. I would be locked in the Examinees' Office for a while. I'll be able to meet you but only for a couple of hours. And after the week will be our Christmas break so I won't be seeing any of you guys not unless you guys have nowhere to go."

"_Sorry, Bella, but we already had plans on going to Edward's this Christmas. Maybe we'll come and visit. We promise," _Rosalie said with an apologizing tone.

"Oh, don't worry. That's okay with me. I bet my cousins miss me too, so I'll just hang out with them. But please… do try and visit."

"_Will do!" _they all said in unison.

After a few catching up, we all said our goodbyes and good nights and hung up.

I dreamt of what could happen if Edward came face-to-face with Jacob and what would happen if my cousins were there.

It wasn't a pretty picture.

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted you guys to meet her cousins. Well, you'll get to know more of them in the next chapter. I'm going to ask you… which one Bella's cousins do you love? Give me your answers!!! I'll even place a poll for it.**


	17. Concern

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter fourteen: Concern**

**Pierre's POV**

Sitting in class is one of the tortures the world has inflicted upon us teenagers. Our teachers are our devils in life. Being inconsiderate of us and throwing their ludicrous "getting ready for college life" excuse. _Hello! We are sophomores not seniors!_ Did they have a hard time distinguishing 15 to 18? Or maybe yellow to blue? Then again, they _are_ teachers; they don't know the meaning of life if it was never mentioned in their precious books.

"Hey, Pierre," a very annoying voice called to me.

Another torture the world has inflicted upon me is aura the effect the girls have when I was around. Somehow, it was amusing seeing girls throw their pitiful selves at me. It was disgusting, really. I once went to my room seeing a naked girl on my bed with legs open wide waiting for me. Of course, I became a gentleman and declined in a very polite way. She was crushed and she even dropped out of school and enrolled to a new one after that incident. Chazz would tease me about that. I on the other hand would try and dismiss the incident. It just keeps on coming back to me and it was making me shudder. Ugh the horrible sight before me that unfortunate night. If I were a horny teenage boy who would give in to his desires and hormones, I would've taken that girl right then and there. But I was raised to be a gentleman not a perverted freak.

"Trish, would you please stop being so… clingy?" She had my arm in trapped in her embrace. I tried to take her arms off me in the gentlest way I could manage.

Chazz was looking at me, smiling like hell. I glared at him in a way he'll be getting the picture that I didn't want this! He got the picture, sighed and got up.

He shook his head at the thought and tried to hide a laugh, I knew that face well enough to know that he was thinking about the incident. "Okay, Trish, you had your whiff of Pierre's scent." That little line made my eyes go wide. Were the girls _that_ obsessed?! "And don't worry, Trish, I can always give you his used boxers if you want." Okay, that crossed the line. I looked at Chazz with murder and he was just smirking like an idiot.

I looked at him and said, "Ten seconds."

His eyes were wide. Good. Now he knew what I meant. Ten seconds. Ten seconds head start for him to run before I drag him to our room and keep him there so I could turn him into a bloody pulp. Fortunately, Trish let me go and went down to her other skanky friends. I looked at Chazz and started counting, "One…Two…Three…Four…" he then started running.

Five

…

Six

…

Seven

…

Eight

…

Nine

…

Ten!

Okay, Chazz, ready or not, here I come.

I then darted out of the classroom to find Chazz and kill him. I don't care if Bella is coming back today. Chazz is going to die. Uncle Jonathan raised the five of us well. Charlie helped with the Bella part but that aside we were all polite. And us guys, we were all raised to be gentlemen. Apparently, the sicko, Chazz, must've been sick when Uncle Jonathan taught us how to be polite with the ladies. That guy can be shit at times and what makes it worse is that he was my _roommate/cousin_! I imagined myself living with him for all these years. I can't believe that I _actually_ survived.

Of course, having to know Chazz all these years, I knew where he would go.

The little creep can't outwit me. And the grades in my report card can prove it. He was at the guy's bathroom which was 3 doors down to our room. Wrong choice, couz. I opened the door slowly, making sure the door would squeak. I heard a short gasp, I smiled. He's here. Good. I walked inside the bathroom in a very scary way. You know, the kind when you walk slowly and let your footsteps make sounds that would freak the guy out and stop at every stall. I opened one cubicle slowly and then slammed it open. This would leave Chazz peeing in his pants. I did it again to the next stall until I was at the last stall. I could tell he was there. But just to be sure… I took out my phone and called his cell. And when I heard his weird phone ring, I knew he was here. He picked it up and let out a weak "Hello" and I was enjoying the fun.

"Hey, couz! I can almost see you!" I said in a very cheery voice. I knew he would freak out with that voice.

"PIERRE!!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Oh, he freaked out all right.

"Chill, couz. I won't hurt you… much," I smiled.

I opened the door slowly, I then heard Chazz screaming at the phone and from inside the stall, "PIERRE! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

I could tell he was close to having a heart attack… and peeing in his pants. We Swans just love that kind of humor. Chazz loves it too, only if it's not happening to him. The camera in my phone was running, I'm going to make sure I get a picture out of this. When I completely opened the stall door, I took a picture and laughed at him. He looked like a 5-year-old that found a monster in his closet. I can't wait to show this to Bella. I can't believe she's coming back! And only a week away before break, and we could hang out like old times. Life is good. Apparently, it just became better when you see you're always composed cousin freak out like a girl in the boy's bathroom.

Chazz was able to get to his composed self and looked at me, "Alright, Pierre. You had your fun. Sheesh. I thought you were going to kill me. Can't you just take a joke?" he then eyed my laughing form, "I guess you can if it's not you who is involved," he muttered.

"Oh come one, Chazz, lighten up for once. It's you who doesn't take a joke," I said.

He shrugged, "Whatever, man."

When I was back in my old composed self, I exited the bathroom with him in tow. Bella is coming back today and we are going to whisk her away from Masen. Bella was a little down when she felt something for Edward. Even if she was only a little upset, it would tick all of us into burying alive the loser bastard who hurt her—with her permission of course. But still, she was too fragile and she doesn't even know it. Okay, granted she made the whole "Single until Approved" promise because it was for us and not her but she should use it for her own good too. Look what it did to her when she fell for Mr. Green-eyed Idiot. Because of his vain stupidity and blindness broke our Bella's little fragile heart it hurts all of us. Us, her cousins, care for her. She cares for us and she always leaves herself at the bottom of her list of priorities. We do our best to return what she gave us but we just can't reach to the extremes unlike her. Masen should've picked her not the blonde bimbo that is Tanya.

I really don't get that boy. Granted that the guy is smart, but he chooses the slut over the perfect girl? Okay, what's up with that? I've seen Bella's eyes light up whenever she would talk to this guy online. They would talk online and we sometimes get jealous of him. We were actually happy that Bella found a guy for a friend and we were expecting him to be Bella's boyfriend—with our approval of course. But the guy is so superficial. He's bullshit that way. He's the reason why we even agreed to the promise. Idiot guys like him, or maybe him in general, are the type of guys we help Bella avoid. I just hope is infamous boyfriend goes up our standards or he's out. Or we just let Bella suffer the consequences. Wait that is _not_ an option. We'll let Bella with her relationship but if we know that the trouble will come soon, we'll warn her and get her ready. We know that heartbreak was unavoidable, what we try to do is we get her ready for the impact.

We care for her too much. She forgets to take care of herself—we don't believe her when she says that she's selfish. She is selfish in the dumbest ways possible. She considers being a hog in the bathroom selfish. Please. I've seen much, _much_ worse things.

I just hope she'll be okay since she'll be facing the asshole today.

Of course, Chazz and I are there for her no matter what.

**Chazz's POV**

Man, I hate Pierre sometimes. He's just a kid, considering he's older than me by a month. Well, I may be a hypocrite since I am like that to Bella. But of course I'm not perv when I'm with her. Well we all respect Bella as the woman she is. Of course, she also takes advantage of it and we all end up grounded for a month. But hey it's life. We all love her.

And knowing that a dillhole known as Edward Anthony Masen just ruins it because he prefers strawberry blonde bimbos—preferably Tanya—for a life partner. He's crap, bullshit, and all the wrong and sick things in this world! He doesn't know the difference between a woman and a skank. I won't be surprised if he doesn't know a fork from a chainsaw. Ugh! Tanya is out of Bella's league. She was actually lucky that Bella even considered her as her bestfriend—well that was before—at least she was luck that she even considered that.

Bella is too selfless for her own good. You'd think that since she's clumsy that she's almost disabled she'd be a little more careful with herself. But _NO_ she just had to be super selfless and an all-around good girl. We try our best to make her live life in a way a real person should live it and not in a way an angel would.

I've seen the slut and the asshole together. They make the cutest couple ever. If you're looking for comedy entertainment. Tanya would pull little Edward into making out with her in public. Edward would oblige since he didn't have any choice. I could sometimes see him grimace whenever Tanya would pull him almost everywhere in school. Pierre and I would make fun of that crazy couple. As much as I want to kill those two for making Bella miserable, they're already messing with themselves which is good, less work and more fun to watch.

If you would look at Bella, you would say that she's just a plain girl. You're dead wrong about that. The four of us all care about her, me especially. I may be a little under when it comes to my cousins but I always strive hard. But when it comes to Bella, all goals and dreams are forgotten and are replaced by her. She is our top priority since she has forgotten to take care of herself.

--

Pierre and I waited for Bella's return.

We were seated at one of the benches at the front of the school. We knew that we would be the first ones to see Bella. Pierre and I have been reminiscing about the great times we had with the whole gang. We also made a promise that we would do _anything_ to keep Bella's mind off of Masen. Of course it would be easy since she has a boyfriend and we had Christmas break with her. We'll make sure she never thinks about Masen even just a little. I never have given much interest to what he does. He could've scooped his eyes out with a spoon and shove it up in his ass for all I care but ever since she and Tanya became an item, I've been keeping tabs on him.

I've talked to Rosalie and Emmett to keep Masen in a reasonable distance from us today. Once I see his ass of a face, I will lose all shred of self-control and beat the living crap out of him.

I was thinking of multiple ways of how to give Masen the most painful form of torture when I saw the car that we have been waiting for.

Pierre and I stood up and ran towards the car even before it pulled up on the side. We opened the door and grabbed Bella and hugged her so tight she was squirming to be free. I looked at her and she was different. We have been going on webcam and I expected her to be different but it was different when I saw her in person. She had faint blonde highlights and her style of clothing changed. She wore a plain black short with the sleeves until the elbows, a blue denim vest, black pants and even heels! Now that's what I call a transition! She was wearing a black leather band on her wrist. I kinda like it. Somehow she looks cooler that way. Pierre and I eyed her carefully.

Pierre was the first one to speak, "Okay, who are you and what have you done to our Isabella?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "I leave for a month and that's what you first say to me? Whatever happened to 'We miss you so much, Bells'?"

I laughed, "Well, from what we remember, the Bells we know doesn't wear heels," I said eyeing her black heels.

She looked at her shoes for while, "Yeah, well, the girls back at the training facility forced me into them and I just couldn't say no to them. They were my own personal Alice when I was away from her. Speaking of my favorite pixie, where the hell is she? I miss her!"

We chuckled, "Yup, you are Bella. And pix is in your room with the resident slut if you must know," I said in a teasing tone.

She shrugged. "Ugh! I'll meet her later when Tanya is miles away from her. I think I'll gag when I see her sickly sweet face that I'll punch her right into the next century." Yup. That's her alright, violent yet fragile little Isabella Marie Swan.

We helped her with her things and we even helped her in unpacking her things but not all since Christmas break was coming. Of course we locked her door since we knew Alice would be so pissed off that we were keeping Bella from her. After unpacking some of Bella's stuffs, we went through her wardrobe and were surprised to see what she had. Well, what I can say is that she did a lot of shopping while she was gone. Now that I thought about it, I never really saw her old clothes that we also helped her pack for her one month competition/intensive training.

"Uh, Bella, what happened to the clothes you brought with you?" I asked as I eyed the bags that were once filled with her old clothes.

A look of realization hit Bella's face after a while of pondering about what I meant, "Oh! I donated some and the others, I sent them back home. I told Charlie and Uncle Jonathan that I was having a transition and that it was up to them on what they would do with the clothes. They were actually surprised but they sent back a credit card for me to use for my shopping. They were actually ecstatic to know that I was changing. They sent the credit card fast. I was able to buy a lot of clothes, bracelets and shoes for my transition."

"What are you going to do with your old clothes here?" Pierre asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Can you guys help me in putting them in boxes so we could send it back home? I think I bough enough clothes for a whole term and I'll be buying some more back home since I didn't really have that enough bags to fit everything there. And I already told them to get rid of some of the old clothes that they don't want me to wear. Having a transition is really a hard process but I'm still alive so I know it's going to be alright."

We laughed together and began to help her with her things. She slipped out of her heels and changed into a pair of black converse sneakers. She really did look great. And her hair was nice. She cut it shorter and she placed faint highlights. I was eyeing her highlights when she spoke.

"Chazz, we're you sick when Uncle Jonathan told us it's not polite to stare?" she said in a teasing tone.

"It's your hair I'm looking at. I just can't pin in my head that you have _highlights_."

She let out a little laugh, "Get used to it."

We all laughed. "Hey, Bella, we never knew what happened to you when you were gone. We only heard during general assembly that you won all these contests and blah, blah, blah. But tell us, how was it there? And tell us about _Jacob_," Pierre said the last part as if it was shit. I for one agree with him. Who the hell was he to give him the rights to claim Bella as his girlfriend? Bella may like him but the four of us already hate his guts.

Bella just sighed and looked at us like we were making a lame joke, "You know, Jake is actually sweet and funny. He's very smart but when it comes to talking to girls, he is brainless. He's dumb enough to tell a girl that she's fat. You should see how many times he gets slapped by the snotty girls at the training facility. And, for the record, I did more training than competing. It's making my brain turn into muck." Bella let out a disgusted face in the last part.

"Well not all of us are unlucky like you," I said feigning a proud expression.

She hit me lightly on the arm and laughed. That's when all hell broke loose.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU COME OUT OF THERE I KNOW YOU ARE THERE SO GET OUT _NOW_!" Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs while banging the door hard for someone her size.

Bella looked at us saying "Help" with her eyes. Pierre and I chuckled. Pierre went to the door and to talk to Alice.

"Please calm down, _Mary_, or you'll hurt yourself." Oh that ticked Alice off alright. One of the things she hates was to be called Mary. She said it was too common and she said that she didn't look like a Mary. So I, Pierre, Rosalie, Emmett and even Edward used the Mary to tease Alice, when she's not with Jasper of course. Jazz would be all protective over her when that happens and the teasing won't be that fun anymore.

The knocking became dangerously hard, I don't even think Alice was the one banging it. Then we heard the front door open.

"What the hell are you doing, Alice?" Tanya's high-pitched voice said. She had that witch-y edge in it and I don't even know why the hell did Edward ever consider it musical.

"Shut up, Tanya. Go stink up others' air why don't yah. You're aura is making me sick to the core so please leave before I dismember you," Alice said in a rather threatening voice.

"Whatever, bitch," Tanya said.

"Shouldn't you be calling yourself that?" Alice countered.

There was silence then the opening and slamming of the door. Pierre chuckled and opened the door.

The door was slightly open and then it suddenly slammed wide open and Alice came running towards Bella. I only saw that Pierre was on the floor. I didn't know what happened to him before that. Alice charged on Bella so hard they both crashed on the bed.

"Oh, Bella I so missed you!" Alice squealed.

"Ummf…" Bella couldn't talk. Her voice was muffled by Alice's squirming on top of her.

Because of Alice's squirming, they both looked like they were having a hot make out session. It was totally hilarious.

Jasper came in silently and he was looking at Alice and Bella. His eyes were wide and then he smirked.

"I can't believe you, Bella, Alice was all over me last night and now she denies me and goes making out with you," he said smirking.

Bella's head came up and smirked too, "Well, Jasper, it just goes to show that Alice loves me more than she'll ever love you!"

Alice and Bella began to laugh and we joined them.

The girls got up and Alice began to circle Bella checking out her outfit.

Before Alice could say something, Bella came running outside the door squealing. Okay, now I'm scared. Bella never, and I repeat _NEVER_, runs or squeals for that matter. Both is worse.

I looked out side to see if Bella has gone insane, thankfully she hadn't. She was hugging Rosalie who was worth running and squealing for. Bella does love Rose. They were like sisters and Rose was her protector from Tanya. Rose is one of those blondes that were all brains and not just breasts and busts. She was the one who taught weak little Bella to be the violent Bella.

"Oh, Rose I miss you so much! I can't believe I didn't even notice you! You should've smacked my head so hard for me to notice you!" Bella was hugging Rose the way Alice hugged her.

Emmett came in, "Hey, Bella! Get your own girl to make put with! That's mine!" he boomed.

Bella stuck out her tongue, "Well, Em, I found her first so she's mine," she then turned to Rose, "Right, Rosie?" she asked batting her eyelashes and pouting.

Rose smiled at her and hugged her, "Of course, Bella. And since you changed your wardrobe into something cooler, I love you more."

"Yay!" Bella jumped up and down in joy.

Emmett was pouting at Rosalie and she winked at him.

"Damn! Bella is more of chick magnet than we are," Jasper said. He punched Emmett playfully, "Right, Em?"

"Yeah! She's making me look bad too," Emmett huffed.

Jasper laughed, "You're not the only one."

Alice walked up to Bella. Alice hugged her and stuck her tongue out at Emmett and Jasper. The girls laughed and then Rose and Alice looked at Bella from head to toe. If these were guys Pierre and I would've punched them senseless. But they are girls and they are Rosalie and Alice for that matter. No one can save Bella from them when it came to fashion. I learned that the hard way.

Alice was the first one to speak, "Wow, Bella! All I can say is you did a good job in your wardrobe transition."

"Yeah, Bells. Love your hair by the way," Rose said running her hair through Bella's highlighted hair.

Bella backed off, "Whoa! Wait a minute. You like my new look?" She asked them as if she was looking at Santa Claus in a bikini. Okay… disturbing mental images are entering my head now. Ugh!

Alice and Rose looked at Bella as if she was crazy. "Bella, you look like Rock star hottie and you're asking us that question?" Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella. I bet the guys back at the training facility are all over you when you changed your look. And your hair carries the look so well. You replaced me didn't you?" Alice was ranting now.

I left those girls who kept on ranting about clothes shoes and random girly stuff. I couldn't take it. Pierre and I went to our room. We shared a room with Emmett and ever since him and Rosalie became a thing, Pierre and I couldn't sleep with all the thumping and moaning from Em's room. I asked Uncle Jonathan to send my mini stereo to drown the disturbing noise. Pierre even did the same thing. We would choose different songs and turn the volume up that Emmett would walk up to our rooms in only his boxers and tell us to quiet down. We would counter him by saying he should do the same and he would huff and continue on what they were doing. In short, we would always win. Of course, there were some instances that we lose. Well, it was only when Rose would be the one to nag on us to quiet down.

The hall to our room was empty but when Pierre and I turned to the corner, we saw Masen and the slut making out like hell. It was sickening. Pierre had an evil smirk on his face and took out his phone. He opened the camera application and recorded the whole scene. When he was satisfied, he kept his phone and took his camera, he then made sure there was a flash and faced them. He cleared his throat louder than necessary, when Edward and Tanya looked at him, he said, "Picture for the paper," and he clicked his camera and a big flash blinded the couple.

I laughed at them. They both looked like they were caught committing a murder.

Pierre showed them the picture, "It's a nice headline don't you think? I'm calling it 'Ostentatious Couple Caught in Private'. What do you guys think?"

Edward had his eyes wide. Tanya's face was priceless. I took out my phone and took a picture. Tanya noticed me and began to fume.

"Chazz, you are an asshole!" she pointed at me.

I smiled at her smugly, "Well, Tanya, you're not so bad yourself," I said to her while I showed her the picture I took.

Edward glared at us, "Why can't you guys leave us alone? We need our privacy, you know." He was so brave looking at us.

Pierre scoffed, "Privacy? Don't you even know that word? Sheesh, hypocrite much?"

"Yeah, Masen. You flaunt all over campus and _you_ are telling us you guys need _privacy_?" I said.

"You guys might be the ones who don't know the word," Edward said with a strong voice. He was challenging us. Although, I knew how to tick him off.

I gave him a death look and said, "Watch your tongue, Masen. We're Bella's cousins and we can tell her avoid you. Or we'll even force her to. You don't know what we can do and neither does your little girlfriend to."

He was so smug when I said girlfriend but when he realized I was serious, his eyes went wide. But then his smug face came back. I gave him a death look and made sure I made my point real. He cleared his throat. "Come on, Chazz. You know Bella won't do that." He was still smug. I want to punch that smug face out of him.

I continued glaring at him. I faced Tanya and she looked like she just won the gold. I glared even darker at her. She shivered and looked at Edward, "Babe, I've known Chazz long enough to know that that glare meant that he's serious."

Edward just shrugged and looked at Pierre and me. He shook his head, "Guys, can't you guys just delete those? It's embarrassing."

I scoffed, "Embarrassing you say? And flaunting around campus like a couple of retards is _not_ embarrassing?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Are you jealous or something?"

That made Pierre and I laughed. "_Jealous_? Are you serious? Pierre and I couldn't care less if you married her and never cross our lives again. It's just the fact that you're Bella's friend and you flaunt yourselves around campus and it gives Bella a bad image knowing that she's your _bestfriend_. It pisses me and Pierre off." I gave emphasis on the bestfriend.

Tanya was the one to talk, "Chazz, what's it to you? And besides, Bella hasn't even complained about _us_ yet. Why don't you just back-off!"

I was about to charge Tanya when Pierre blocked me, "Well, Tanya, how about a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"I won't publish the photos, on one condition," he said smoothly.

Tanya raised her eyebrow.

"You can go PDA around campus but only if we are not around."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Edward asked.

I cut in, "As in me, Pierre and Bella." That would tick Tanya off. And her big eyes proved that. "Is there a problem, Tanya?" I asked.

Edward turned to Tanya but she regained a blank expression before he even saw it. Wow, a slut _and_ an actress. What else, a cross dresser too?

Tanya huffed, "Fine, since you guys are just jealous, we'll do it."

Pierre was the one who got pissed with that comeback. "Oh, and keep your snide comments to yourself if you don't mind."

Tanya was about to protest when I cut her off, "Don't even think about it, Cullen. _Besides_, why are you affected?" I looked at her to make sure she got my point.

She glared at me, "Whatever, Chazz! Fine then, we won't."

"Well, at least now we know you guys still have some dignity left. Now, Chazz, shall we?" Pierre was always the gentleman. As if Tanya deserved that. She deserved the sadistic Pierre.

Pierre and I left the revolting couple. The moment I opened the common room door, Pierre dashed to his room and locked it. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to type his new article. That way, Tanya and Edward wouldn't be able to get away with it.

--

Days have passed and it's been very refreshing. Bella is taking her special exams and she never joined Edward's table during lunch. She always sits with us. We don't mind it actually. It's cool. Our friends really like Bella. We hang-out with Tanya's older sisters, Kate and Irina. They absolutely adore Bella. Sometimes Angela Weber joins us if she's not tutoring some of the freshmen. We sit at the farthest table from Edward's table. It really is sickening seeing them together. At least they don't flaunt in front of us or I'll just lose it.

Bella has been the school heartthrob ever since she changed her look. Guys and girls came to our table and would flirt with Bella. Of course with me and Pierre there, no guy has ever received her "Yes" and with Kate and Irina around, any girl with the mind to even go close to Bella will be turned off because she hangs out with them. Well, we would see them asking Bella to be a part of their group when she was alone. Bella would let them down easily.

We've talked to Bella about Edward and she said that she has been doing her very best to avoid him and lately she has been succeeding. She goes out with Rose and Alice during weekends to shop for new clothes with her brand new credit card which I for one think is unfair! She just had a transition! Big deal!

I asked our teacher if the exam results will be given soon. They said that they just have to rank them from highest to lowest and in alphabetical order. And the results will be given in three days. Good. Now I'll be able to pack for Christmas break.

--

Finally! The results will be posted on the bulletin board. I woke up extra early to see my grades since the bulletin board will be crowded later. I woke Pierre up and we went to Bella's room to pick her up. We began to stroll towards the big bulletin board where the scores will be.

I saw my grades. All A's and B's, nice! Pierre had mostly A's and as for Bella. Well, I won't be surprised if she had straight A's. That smile on her face says it all. Now all we had to do is wait for class to start to know our ranks.

We all went back to our rooms to prepare for the day and pack up for Christmas break. I was so happy for Bella that she was able to do well not only in her academics but also with dealing with Edward and Tanya. I still want her to be the happiest person ever. We all do. And if joining a religious life will make her happy, we'll all join her!

Time flew for me. I was top 3. Pierre is top 1 and of course, as expected, Angela Weber is top 1. I am so excited to know what Bella's rank is. I knew she'll top her class, she was the best student that ever walked the halls of our school.

I ran to the cafeteria to wait for her. She was already there on our usual table with her head down. This is bad. I looked over Edward's table to know if there was something wrong. I caught Alice's glance and she ran towards me.

"Alice, what's wrong with Bella?" I was to the point. I didn't need any greetings.

"Chazz, what's going on? What's wrong with Bella? Alice?" Pierre asked.

Alice sighed, "When the teacher announced the Top 10, Bella is number 1."

I then cut her off, "So why isn't she happy about it?"

"Can you please wait until I finish?" I nodded, "She's like that because Edward is number 2. Tanya then began to rant about that Bella didn't deserve to be number 1 when she's always away. And then the whole class began to agree that it wasn't fair."

"Didn't Edward try to stop it?" Pierre asked.

Alice bowed her head, "He was ashamed of what Tanya did. He couldn't look at Bella and he couldn't voice his opinions."

Bastard.

"What's wrong with him? He claims he's Bella's bestfriend but he couldn't defend her? What's up with that?" I began to rant. I couldn't help it. The asshole can't even save Bella from protestors!

"I know!" Alice had unshed tears at the corner of her eyes.

I stole a glance at the table where the bastard would be sitting. He wasn't there. Where is he?

"Alice, where is he?" I asked.

Alice looked over their table and began to search for him. I glanced back to where Bella was and there he is. Incredible! He was talking to Bella but I could tell she wasn't listening.

Fool! The girl is hurt and you didn't even do anything about it! What would you expect?! She'll just forget about it?! Bullshit!

I walked over to the table and sat down beside Bella. She automatically put her arms around me and buried her face on my chest. I rubbed circles on her back and tried to hush her cries.

Edward continued apologizing. Pierre had Bella in his arms while I glared at Edward. He wasn't looking at me. I looked at Tanya and his expression was smug. I gave her a death glare and went to our room. I knew what to do and nothing's going to stop me.

**Pierre's POV**

Bella was crying in my arms and Edward was still apologizing to her. Can't he take a hint?! His _girlfriend_ trash talks Bella, and he keeps on apologizing!

"Bella, I'm really sorry about Tanya, I'm apologizing for her. Please believe me when I say I try to stop her." That was when I exploded.

"You _tried_ to stop?! You didn't do _anything_. And you claim yourself to be her _bestfriend_," I added acid on that, "you are insane!" I looked at Bella and helped her up, "Come on Bella, let's take you to your room. Chazz already called Charlie."

Bella limply nodded.

I can't believe the nerve of that boy! First he's blinded by the strawberry blonde, bad-ass bullshit of a bitch and now he just sits there like the ass that he is watching Bella being overwhelmed.

Instead of taking Bella to her room, I took her to our room and soothe her.

"Shh, Bella, everything's going to be okay. We'll go away and we'll all come with you and protect you. Shh… It's going to be okay, Bella. No one's going to hurt you. Not anymore."

No one's going to hurt her.

Not on my watch.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… everyone knows that already.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I updated so slowly, my friends are pulling me out of my house to have fun. Well since it is summer vacation and I haven't seen them since I was isolated and all that they just had to pull me out. **

**Okay, I just want you guys to get to know Bella's cousins and I also want you guys to know how important they are. It's so long, I think. Just bear with it… Besides, next chapter would be the Christmas break/Edward and Jacob confrontation and Jacob's inspection… the inspection thing is funny!!! And you guys will love Christian… I think. Please vote in my poll… I have no idea what to do with Bella's cousins but I assure you they are very significant to the story.**

**Here's a sneak peek:**

"_Bella, I like him better than the other one." ---Christian_


	18. Wrong Inspection

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter fifteen: Wrong Inspection**

**Bella's POV**

Everything has been a blur to me. I never left my room and when someone tried to talk to me, I would be in my trance. I never talked to anyone ever since that horrid day. Right now, I'm just numb. It's not because I was humiliated. But, the fact that my _bestfriend_ didn't even bother to try and defend me. He knew how horrible I was with protesting crowds. I shouldn't be like this. I'm better than this. I should be. This is not right. But I couldn't even get myself out of my trance. I didn't even notice it but it was Christmas break and my cousins were helping me with my bags. I saw Tanya and her smug expression, I didn't mind it. It doesn't bother me anymore. I saw the glares of other students, the ones who always thought that everything is a competition. I didn't even give them a second glance. There were some students who would smile and apologize to me. I would give them a weak smile and nod and nothing more. My cousins would explain to them everything. Rose never left my side. She canceled her plans on going with Edward and the others for Christmas break and decided that I needed her. Emmett came with her too. Alice stayed with Edward and so did Jasper since they didn't want him to feel too guilty.

I already said my goodbyes to Alice. Knowing all to well that I would see him, I said goodbye to Alice and Jasper the night before I would leave.

Walking down the halls was like walking down the path of rejection and betrayal. I'll try to understand him. Tanya is his girlfriend not me. I know it's immature to feel this way. But I just couldn't help it. He just sat there with no reaction whatsoever.

And that's the lat straw. I will withdraw myself from Edward Masen for good. It's not healthy for me to be around him any longer. I knew making friends and keeping them close was a bad idea. I wouldn't be surprised if Jacob would dump me soon. I was unwanted and never will be wanted.

I was about to leave school grounds when someone blocked my way. It was Pierre.

"Go away, Masen," he snarled. When it came to me, Pierre becomes deadly; sadistic.

Edward ignored him, "Bella, please, talk to me." He was pleading. I ignored him just as I ignored everyone who tried to look at me like dirt.

Peace. That's what I need. And the only thing that could give me peace is to away from here. Away from the ones who kept my miserable at all cost. All I need now are my cousins, Uncle Jonathan, Charlie and my old room. I need Richard's humor, Christian's calm presence, Pierre's pep talk and Chazz's defense mechanism. They have been a part of my life ever since my mom left. I need them and always will. I need Charlie. He's my dad, a cop and will protect me up to the point that he'll file a restraining order to anyone I please.

I left never saying a single word at Edward. Two cars were waiting to take to the airport. I sat with Rosalie and Emmett. They were quiet for my liking. I plugged my iPod and tried to drown myself with music. I fell asleep and was woken up when we reached the airport. Uncle Jonathan is a very rich man and he spoils us too much so he sent his sleek black private jet. I couldn't care less if he didn't send anything. All I want is to leave this godforsaken place.

I slept through the whole journey and I couldn't care less. Right now all I need is some isolated place for me to just wither and die.

**Edward's POV**

Stupid

S-T-U-P-I-D

Adjective. Regarded as unintelligent; used to express anger, annoyance or frustration.

Yup, that's me. Just plain stupid Edward Masen. I went home with a heavy heart. Joe was even suspicious with my unusual low attitude. Alice's bouncy attitude kept me alive, thankfully. Jasper just kept quiet and made sure Alice kept her place.

We arrived back home only to be greeted by my parents saying that I shouldn't unpack. Great. My parents are kicking me out. I didn't hear any of it but from what I can see Alice is so excited about it. "Edward, dear, may I talk to you?" my mom's voice asked. She looked at me with full concern.

I nodded and walked with her to the backyard. We both sat down and she started talking, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong, mom. Trust me." I hate lying to her.

She scowled at me, "Edward Anthony, I know you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

Damn mother intuitions!

I sighed and gave in. "Mom, I met this girl in school, her name is Tanya. I won her heart some time ago and now we're together. Well, you remember Bella, right?" she nodded, "Well, the two of them had a history together. And because of that little history, Tanya is angry at Bella. Mom, I love Tanya and I care about Bella and when they announced the top 10 I was number 2 and Bella is number 1 and Tanya began to voice out that it's not fair. And everyone began to overwhelm Bella and I didn't know what to do. Now Bella is upset that everyone is mad at her and I think she thinks that I'm mad at her too. I tried to apologize but she's just too shocked to even listen to me. I don't know what to do."

My mom was calm and I don't know if I'll explode right then and there. Suddenly, she spoke, "Edward, this girl, Tanya, look I know I have no right to say this but… I'm afraid this Tanya girl is not right for you. I know you love her and all but you're losing your best friends because of her. Do you think that's worth it? I don't think so. I've heard you talk about Bella and I can see that she's a great person. You will lose a lot if you lose her. I hope you understand that. I'm not telling you to break things with Tanya, although I won't protest with that, but what I'm saying is that you should balance things with your love and your friends. I hope you're not mad with me for this. But I'm just clearly voicing out what I think. I hope you understand."

I can't believe her. She just said to me indirectly that she didn't like Tanya. And yet, I'm not mad at her. Why is that?! Maybe it's because I can never hate my mother. She's just too sweet for her own good.

After our little chat, I was briefed on what we were doing this Christmas. Apparently, we are going to spend Christmas and New Year with my dad's college buddy. We were off to Florida and I'm already giddy like Alice. I haven't really spent Christmas anywhere but home. This would be fun. Maybe this is what I needed. A little fun to cover up my mistakes and cowardice was what I needed. Immature as it may to be this way, I couldn't help it. I needed a calm mind to solve this mess and if Florida was the answer, I'll gladly take it.

Alice was in overdrive when she found out we would be spending the holidays in Florida. She dragged poor Jasper to every store in the mall just to buy the things she needed there. Swimsuits, shorts tank tops, flip flops the whole nine yards. I haven't seen here this hyped since Bella's homecoming.

Bella.

Even her name gives me a wave of guilt. I should really make a grand gesture to her and ask for her forgiveness. I had to think of something. Bella is stubborn, I was sure of that. There were petty fights we had they were so few and so petty we would laugh at them when they resurfaced as topics in a conversation. I really didn't even have to apologize. The both of us would just blurt out our apologies at the same time and we would laugh.

Come to think of it, I haven't heard her laugh ever since she came back. I was getting the idea that she was avoiding me. Ridiculous… right? I guess we were both busy with our lives. That can't be right. Right before all these mess came to our lives, we made sure we had time for each other. We had, no have—our friendship is not ruined, yet—a friendship that is so wonderful I even surprised myself that I was capable of that. I missed her laughter. It was sweet and carefree. Her facial features were always relaxed and bright when she laughed. But now, she was dull. She was still beautiful even if she couldn't grasp it. I mean, come on, who wouldn't think in their right mind that they weren't beautiful when almost everyone and I mean _everyone_ was chasing you.

I shook my head inwardly. I should take my mind off of things. I'll think about this later when I'm more calm and reserved. Everything is going to be fine, I hope.

--

Dad wanted to blend in with the people and not attract attention so we applied for business class instead of using the private jet he inherited. All throughout the trip I tried to think of happy thoughts. Alice and Jasper helped a little. We talked about random things in life. Typical, that Alice would talk about clothes and girlie stuff.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to go to Florida, I can't wait to see the cute beaches there. I also can't wait to go on a shopping spree! I have to find the perfect dress for Christmas! Oh! I can get you guys the perfect outfit too!" I bet she was panting with her continuous chatter. I tried to tune her out but her soft slaps were making it hard. Jasper was just laughing at me.

I looked at him, "How could you stand this?"

He shrugged, "I distract her," he winked at Alice and me.

I shuddered. I don't want to even know the details. Alice giggles were enough to know that distracting her would take much more than words.

Great!

Now I have disturbing mental images of Alice and Jasper together with less clothing. Ugh! I shook the images from my head.

The whole flight was carefree and nice, smooth even.

When the captain announced that we are over Florida, I began to relax. When we got off the plane and got our bags, I turned to Alice and Jasper, "Hey, I'll just call Tanya for a minute. I promised I would call her."

Their faces turned slightly to an almost frown when they heard Tanya's name and nodded. What is their issue on Tanya? Not that they voice their irritation to me. I bet they did behind my back. I didn't mind that. At least they respected her when she was around they weren't really her biggest fans… right?

I have Tanya on speed dial so it was easy for me to call her. She picked up after 5 rings.

"Hello?" she said rather annoyed.

"Hey babe. It's me Edward," I said to ease her irritation.

"Oh!" she exclaimed more surprised than necessary, "_Edward_," she emphasized and there was a pause, "how are you, babe?"

I chuckled, "Okay, now that I can hear your voice."

She giggled, "When you promised you would call soon, I never really expected for you to call _so_ soon." She giggled again.

"Well, I'm in Florida, it's heartbreaking that you're not here with me." It was true.

"Oh you'll live. Or else I won't, you know that," she said but I couldn't catch her tone.

I chuckled.

"Hey, um, I really gotta go. Sorry, babe. Maybe I'll talk to you later." Was she avoiding me or something? I let that pass.

"Okay, babe. Bye. I love you."

"Yeah. Same here. Bye, babe." She then hung up a little too soon. I was a little down that she didn't have time for me when we were on the phone. Well, I don't mind. I still love her no matter what. She was a little cagey lately. I can feel she was hiding something but I let it pass. I am a little paranoid about mundane things. This is ridiculous. If I love her, I should trust her.

Alice and Jasper were where I had left them talking in a very serious way. I only hear something that was between the lines of "she's not worth it" and that was a little weird. I pushed it at the back of my mind.

--

We got to our destination fast. It was a large brown and black modern style mansion. There weren't any near neighbors so the driver just parked at the side then he turned to my dad. "Sir, Master Jonathan says that you are to be escorted to the guest wing before he is to meet you. The rooms have been changed since the young masters have guests as well. Don't fret. The guest wing is big enough to fit more of you so everything will be taken care of." He kinda reminds me of Joe.

We got out of the big SUV that was waiting for us. Man, this family is freaking rich! First they have a cool place then they have a driver, next they have an awesome guest wing which is a separate building from the main house. It was smaller but cool nonetheless. When I got settled in, I went out to do a little exploring.

I was admiring the overwhelming view of the city when I saw a kid a few years younger than me reading on the grass. He noticed me staring and waved at me with the most innocent grin. I went closer to him. When I got to him, he still had that innocent grin on his face.

He reached out a hand to me, "Hello, I'm Christian! You must be one of Uncle Jonathan's visitors. It's nice to meet you!"

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Christian, I'm Edward, Edward Masen."

He then stared at me for a while and then smiled again at me. He kinda reminds me of a smaller version of Chazz only Christian has an innocent smile on him. To be honest they had the same hair color and skin complexion, only the were different. Chazz had steel black eyes while Christian had stormy gray.

"Well, kid, it's nice to meet someone here. So what do you do here for fun?" I asked, looking around.

He looked at me again, I smiled at him. Then a flicker of thought hit him, "Well we have a basketball court we could play a shoot-out. You know how to play basketball right?"

"Yeah, sure, Christian. It's been a while since I played basketball." I looked at him and followed him to where the court would be. He picked up his book and then began walking. He then stopped at the court and he sighed. He had this face like as if he was regretting something. I tried to lighten his mood, "Hey, Christian, it's the holidays. Lighten up!"

He looked at me and I just smiled at him. He then smiled back. He went to a little shack and came out with a basketball in hand. We played for a period of time. Long enough to make me sweat like a faucet. We talked while playing. He's a smart kid, he's close to his cousins—like someone I know. And he likes the classics when it comes to music. Not really your average kid. I'm liking him already.

"Hey, wanna go to the library? There are some books there that you might like. Or if you would like, we have a music room, you said you like music well there are some CD's there thanks to my cousin." He was panting from the few shots he did. I was panting too. It's been a while since I've worked out. Gym isn't really helping at all.

"How's about we go to the music room." I still haven't forgotten about Bella and the whole incident so maybe music can clear my mind.

"Sure. That would be great. Richard told me about this cool CD and I just bought it a while ago. And there are instruments there too." He seems excited.

We got to the music room but I got a peek of some parts of the main house. From what I saw, it was _BIG_! Everything was very modern. Obviously the guy here had no kids. The music room was extraordinary. It was bigger than mine that's for sure. There was a black grand piano at the middle and at the south wall was a drum set. There were mic stands, guitars and there was a glass case were a violin case was. The eastern wall was covered with 2 big glass cases full of CD's. There was a door at the north side of the room and a big glass window. This room was not only meant for listening to music, it was also made for recording. I bet the guy is a big shot recording artist or something.

I looked at the grand piano. It has been a long time since I've played. I was planning on playing for Tanya but I didn't have the time to come up with a composition for her. Her personality is so complex I don't even know if my music can even try to describe her partly. She changes all the time. It's like she's having mood swings but worse. My thoughts then came back to Bella. Her personality was so unique yet I understood it. I could make millions of songs about every aspect of her.

I can't believe I made her upset. She was unbelievably loyal to me. Okay, granted she was avoiding me. But I bet it was just so Tanya wouldn't think that she was stealing me from her. Tanya is the jealous type. But I respect that. It's her personality not mine. Besides I love her for who she is and I'm not the one who should change her.

Bella.

I miss hanging out with her. Somehow, when I looked at it, there wasn't really anything smart that I could do to stop it. Of course, thinking that way made me stupid. Okay, the whole thing is just ridiculous and I should not think about it. The problem is that I _am_ thinking about it and I can't stop.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked at who was tugging me and I saw Christian's face with a curious expression.

"You okay, Edward?"

I sighed. I need to get this out of me. "Yeah. It's my best friend. Well, ex-best friend. Since she hates me now."

"Oh? Wanna talk about it?"

I nodded. "I made something stupid and now I don't know what to do to win her back as my best friend. I care about her, Christian. Apparently, my girlfriend and her just don't get along. And I'm stuck in the middle. I don't know the smart thing to do." I lowered my head since the whole thing is pointless at the moment.

He looked at me like he was calculating something, "Well, Edward, did you ever thought about doing the _right_ thing instead of the smart thing?"

To me, he was speaking gibberish. I cocked my head at the side.

He sighed. "Edward, thinking of doing the smart thing is dumb. And you learned that the hard way, I can tell. What I mean is that did you ever thought of taking a _side_? The _right_ side, I mean. That is the right way. It's not smart and it might piss someone off but it is right."

"I don't understand, Christian." I really didn't. Was this guy even saying right things?

"Edward, think about it. You said that you didn't want to hurt their feeling during that time, correct?" I nodded, "Well. Edward, did you ever thought about taking someone's side? I mean, you're not being biased that way. And you are going to take the right side and not the wrong one."

Now I understood what he meant. "Christian, you don't know what it's like. I'm stuck in the middle of two of the most important people of my life. I can't just take sides and let the other person feel betrayed?!"

"Fine then, Edward. Please do tell me your reasons why you can't pick a side. Because for me, this is just too simple. I do it all the time. I want to know why is it that you find this so difficult." He was still composed as if we were just talking a very light topic. But this is my loyalty to my best friend and my girlfriend.

I sighed, "First of all, Tanya, my girlfriend, thinks that Bella, my best friend, is unfair. She thinks that Bella doesn't deserved to be rank one when she is always away going to competitions and always doesn't have time to actually go to class. Bella on the other hand just sat there doing nothing to ever defend herself. She had nothing to do. She couldn't do anything when the whole class was against her. How could she defend herself when a whole group of people were against her? Bella is smart, I know that very well. I should've defended her but there was nothing I could do. I would be judged by picking my best friend over my girlfriend and they would tell me that I don't love Tanya. Now that's wrong and I don't want that to happen." Now that I let it all out, this made Christian's advice more understandable. Bella needed someone to defend her. She had Alice and some people but Tanya had a lot of supporters. Bella was vulnerable. Tanya was unstoppable. I was unable. That wasn't right. I should've defended Bella because it was the right thing. Tanya was wrong to judge Bella that way. Not that I'm being frank about Tanya, but Bella is smarter than her and she doesn't have the right to tell Bella that she doesn't deserve what was given to her. For all I know, she's just doing it because she despises Bella. Not that I hate Tanya. I just hate that she's bringing the past with her.

Christian saw the look on my face and smiled. "Now you understand me. Edward, maybe you should apologize to your best friend. You owe her that much. I mean, Tanya _is _your girlfriend and she is your, in a sense, your responsibility. You could at least apologize to Bella on her behalf."

This made me feel down, "Christian, it's not that easy. Bella won't talk to me anymore and her cousins won't even let me get close to her. She won't even look at me anymore. I'm not really sure if she'll ever forgive me or if we really are best friends or even just friends. I bet she despises me now." Christian was calculating something, I could tell.

"You really do care for your best friend?"

I nodded vigorously. "More than anything, Christian. Well, I care for Tanya more than her but that's different."

He nodded. "You're a great guy, Edward. I highly doubt that your best friend would never forgive you."

After that we both left. He went to his room and I went back to seeing Alice and Jasper dry-humping on _my_ bed. Okay, technically I would just turn around and leave. But _they_ are _dry-humping_ on _my_ bed!

"OKAY, YOU TWO! STOP THAT!" They both jumped and looked at me.

They looked like they were caught doing murder. "Edward, you could've knocked!" screeched Alice.

I rolled my eyes, "_Right_. I should knock first before I enter _my_ room. Thank you, Alice. Now would you mind telling me why you guys are dry-humping on my bed?!"

"Sorry, Edward. I just can't help myself when Jasper is being sexy! Do you think he's sexy?" she was giggling.

I groaned, "Alice, it is so you to be asking me that _proper_ question." I then rolled my eyes at them.

--

Dad called us a couple of minutes after I went to my room and relaxed. He's going to introduce us to his friend Jonathan and his brother Charlie. He was also mentioning something about nephews and niece crap but I wasn't listening. I tried to zone out then I heard Alice squeal but I wasn't paying attention.

We went inside the front door and I was appalled by the interior! Just then 2 men welcomed us. One was tall and lean like Jasper he has black hair and a little tousled like the style Pierre has. His eyes were muddy brown and he had a very calm expression on his face. The other man was shorter by maybe 3 inches. He has a mustache and has slight brown hair. His eyes were chocolate brown like Bella's. He was muscular but not very built like Em or Jazz. He kinda reminds me of Bella in some weird way.

"Edward, it's been too long!" the tall one said.

My father walked up to him and shook his hand, "Yes, Jonathan, it's been a while." He then turned to us, "You've met, Elizabeth, correct?"

The man, Jonathan, nodded. "You've met my dear brother, Charlie." He then motioned the other guy.

"Hello there, Edward. I haven't seen you since the reunion." He shook my dad's hand and everything happened in a blur. The next thing I knew I was seated on the couch looking at Alice flipping through pages of a magazine while Jazz was reading some random book.

Just then a door opened and closed. I saw Christian walking towards us with a boy that looks like he was just the same age as Christian. "Ah! Here's my two wonderful nephews," Jonathan said. "Everyone, meet Christian," he pointed to Christian, "and Richard," he pointed to the other boy. He has jet black hair blue eyes. The he turned to them, "Why don't you guys go fetch the other?"

The both of them nodded and ran up the grand staircase. After a few minutes, my heart raced and saw the biggest surprise ever.

I saw Rose and Emmett going down the stairs towards Alice and Jasper. Then I saw Pierre and Chazz glaring at me and then I saw Bella with someone.

"Everyone, these are my nephews and my niece." Jonathan pointed towards the Bella, Chazz, Pierre, Christian and Richard.

"Bella, here is Charlie's daughter," Jonathan said.

"But who's this fellow with Bella?" my dad asked.

Yes, who the hell is this guy? He has her arm wrapped around his. I was fuming now.

Charlie spoke, "This is Jacob Black. He's Bella's boyfriend."

No. Freaking. Way!

Boyfriend?!

**Bella's POV**

I swear! I will kill Charlie for that! First he feigns anger when I introduced to him Jacob and now he announces to everyone, Edward present, about my boyfriend. Speaking of Edward, what the hell is he doing here?! Please tell me he's not the son of my uncle's friend. Although things like these never came true. And now, I'm in a very awkward situation where Edward meets Jacob. Great!

Charlie then cleared his throat, "Why don't you kids go outside and leave us adults to talk?"

I spoke at once, "Yeah! Let's go guys!" I dragged Pierre and Jacob while I push Alice and Rose outside.

Once we were outside Alice wrapped her arms around me, "Bella! I can't believe you're here!"

I laughed, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you? Besides, this is technically my family's property."

Alice giggled, "Yeah! You're right! And may I say you got a great crib!"

"Actually, Alice, this is their rest house," Rosalie said.

"Yeah! I can't quite imagine what they're real house would look like!" Emmett boomed.

We all laughed. I tried to avoid Edward and thankfully he avoided me as much as possible or maybe it was those death glares he's been receiving from Pierre and Chazz. I then noticed that Christian was hanging out with Edward. I wouldn't be surprised. He's upset that I have a boyfriend. He hates Jacob's guts and the very fact that he is my boyfriend. What I don't understand is that he was hanging out with Edward. I had to talk to Chrisitian.

--

It was night time and we were going to bed. I then pulled Christian in my room.

"Bells, are you okay?" he was looking at me as if I was crazy.

I looked at him, "Why are you avoiding me?" Christian is my favorite when it came to closure. And if he was avoiding me it means he hates me, big time.

He tried to avoid my gaze, tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. "Can't you understand, Bells? Can't you try and see it my way?"

I sighed, "I knew what he was talking about, "Christian, can't you just be happy for me? I'm trying to cope up with something and you're being so selfish!"

His eyes went wide, "I'm being selfish?! Bella, all I ask is for you to hear me out! I have these feeling when I'm around the people you hang-out with and I know when there's something wrong about them. I already warned about Tanya a long a time ago before the two of you even became friends. And I was right that she was trouble. Why can't you understand that I don't want you to be hurt? Bella, I'm your cousin and I consider you as my big sister so I tend to protect my family. Please just hear me out." He was crying now.

I hated seeing him cry. Among my cousins, Christian always considered me as his sibling rather than Chazz. Chazz hates him for some immature reason. The whole inspection was horrible when it came to Christian.

_**Flashback**_

_Jake went through Chazz and Pierre okay and he was to go through Richard and Christian. This would be good. Christian and Richard respected my choices so Jake won't go through anything much. I was wrong._

_I saw Christian storm out of the house with murder smeared on his face. I went to his side, "Christian, what's wrong?"_

"_Bella, I don't like him and that is not going to change anytime soon." He was cold and hard._

_I sighed, "Christian, what happened?"_

"_Bella, you know I have these feeling right? Well he had this weird feeling that got me so angry! Bella, I don't like him period!" then he stormed to his room. He hasn't been talking to me ever since._

_**End of flashback**_

If before, I saw an angry Christian, now I'm seeing a sad Christian. I knew Christian and his "feelings". It was like he could feel what could happen and if that person is trouble or not. And everything he says comes true. I haven't known Tanya that much when I met her and Christian told me that she was trouble and she was a manipulative bitch. I wasn't able to catch on to that until after 3 months of knowing her. Christian was right. I trusted him when it came to people. But I was shocked. He had this pained and angered expression on his face that was unnatural. Jacob was big time but I couldn't believe it. Jacob has been nothing but nice to me.

"Christian, I'm here. Tell me." I was so intrigued by what he felt.

He sighed, "Okay. But promise me you won't react."

"Okay. I promise."

He shook his head and wiped his tears, "Bella, his aura was weird at first. He moves a little too rough for my liking and then it hit me. He wasn't anything like Tanya. She's worse, I'll give Jake that much but it's something about him that is so wrong. It's like he's trying to get something and when he does he's going to ruin whatever it is you have with him. I don't know I just feel weirded out at first but then when he started to try on my good side that's when I knew he was big time trouble. He has this hidden agenda but it won't show."

He then paused to look at me. I tried to digest everything. He said that Jacob is bad big time. But Jake has been nothing but a sweet boyfriend to me. Is there something I'm missing here? There has got to be something.

I sighed, "Okay, Christian. But hear me out too. I'm trying to cope up with my problems with Edward."

"Why? What's with Edward? Bella, I like him better than the other," he said as if it was so obvious.

"Well isn't that just—wait, what?" I was surprised at what he said.

"I hung out with Edward this morning. He's a nice guy to be with. He always wants to do the smart thing and he's blind I now that much. He cares for you and unfortunately he cares for Tanya too. But I can see he means well to both of you. He wants to keep you both. He loves Tanya and he loves you too but not in that way. He only wants to keep you guys and not to take sides. He's afraid to take sides. I can see that one day he'll come out of his shell and realize that the world he created doesn't exist."

"What do you mean by the world he created?"

"Bella, he's naïve. He's been so careful of what to do between you and Tanya that he ended hurting one. He never wanted to lose the both of you that he created this little world in his mind that you and Tanya don't mind each other. He thinks that the both of you coexist in his world and the both of you don't have that weird awkward prejudice. He tries to turn a blind eye on that little issue. I won't be surprised if he suddenly invites you and Tanya together for some quality time," he laughed. I was smiling now. Hearing Christian laugh means he's happy and content. That's alright with me. As long as I could see him smiling I'm satisfied.

But the info he gave me was weird. Edward is very odd. But at least he has good intentions. But it's reasonable, I guess.

Christian looked at me, "I warn you though, Bella. Edward loves Tanya, I can see that. And he's going to do anything for her. And I mean _anything._"

I nodded. I knew what that meant. Tanya is manipulative. She already caught Edward. And knowing Edward, he'll do anything for Tanya. And if he ever lost her, he'll do anything to win her back. Even if it meant to hurt me. I knew that at once.

**Edward's POV**

Okay. This is my chance. I didn't expect it to be this soon but I shouldn't let this pass me now. I have to do it. And this is the perfect opportunity. Bella's boyfriend and her creepy cousins are gone for some weird car show. Being in Christian's room was like being in my parent's room. It's well-organized. The only mess that I could was on the bed; all his books are scattered there, open.

I was daydreaming when Bella walked in. She looked good in her new wardrobe. Rocker girl suits her. She looked at me with down eyes. This hurt me, now I know I've done serious damage. I should've just did what was right and not what was smart. Stupid.

I sighed, "Bella, I want to—" she cut me off.

"Edward, I'm sorry for how I acted the last dew days."

"Oh. Um. I was going to apologize for what I did. I should've defended you from Tanya. She was wrong and I should've said something. I'm really sorry." I was mumbling now.

"Then I forgive you. Can you forgive me?" she asked smiling a little.

I stood up hugging her, "I forgive you, whatever you did wrong to me that I happen to miss," I was laughing now.

She laughed with me and I treasured the moment. I've longed to hear her laugh and this is so perfect.

After a some catching up, we decided to go downstairs and share the news. Everyone was able to forgive me, except for Rosalie.

"No! Absolutely not! No way!" her voice was so shrill.

"Rose, I forgive him and you can too. Please," Bella pleaded with her.

Rose shook her head, "No way! If he's going to be with Tanya then my answer is no! I can't stand that… Ugh! You will just have to stay away from me, Edward, if you're going to be with her. I don't want her around any of us. The very thought of her anywhere near any of us is making me sick! No offense, Edward, but I've been near her more than once and I've had enough of it. I don't like her in any way and if you're going to be with her then I won't talk to you so deal with it!"

Now I'm mad. "What did Tanya ever do to you?!" I was filled with rage for those things she said.

Rosalie scoffed, "Ever since she existed in my life, she was nothing but my own personal hell. She is a snotty no good slut to me, Edward. You may not see that but I've see her too many times, enough for me to get sick of her. So if you're going to be with her, leave us."

Bella shook her head, "Can we compromise?"

My snapped at her, "Yeah! That's a great idea! Rose, we can compromise this."

Rose glared at me and if looks could kill I would be cremated by now. "Fine! But I say the conditions and no one else."

We all nodded.

"Good." She turned to me, "You are not to bring Tanya to any of our gathering and I don't want to see her fucking face near any of us. She is not to socialize with us in any way, with or without me. And I don't want to see you with her and that goes to all of us. We are not to see her with you. If we see you with her then I will never consider that I even know you and that goes to all of you, understand?" She was looking at the rest of our friends with murder in her eyes. I can't believe she was even capable of a murderous aura.

This was hard. I love Tanya but I care for my friends too. Whatever she did to Rosalie it must be something so big that she was acting this way. I shook it aside and agreed to her conditions.

Bella's cousins were easy now that I have Rose on my side. And everything was fine after that. Now all I have to do is to figure out what Rose's problem was.

**Bella's POV**

I want to die.

Oh wait!

Alice is already doing that to me.

We were shopping for clothes for the Christmas party and she has been pushing me into clothes I never imagined myself to wear. I couldn't complain because she threatened to sew me into the dresses if I did. And from the looks in her eyes, I was sure as hell that she was not joking one bit.

Apparently she stopped when she saw me in a black and red dress. The design was nice and simple and it was like my new wardrobe; dark yet stylish. I'm not going goth, just being unique in everyway. The dress was a nice touch with a little snips on my hair. It was now layered thanks to Rose. And they let me wear 1 inch heels since I was a 'good girl', with lack of better description, to them.

The guys were buying some gifts and I was already nervous. One thing I hate is when people buy me stuff. So Christmas is something I never enjoyed when it came to the gifts part. I just hope my cousins didn't buy something so over the top.

**Edward's POV**

Perfect!

I found Bella's perfect gift.

It was a Ruby Gloom doll. The cute doll had skull balloons and it had a cute little black dress. The socks were orange and red and the girl had red hair. It was cute and it would annoy Bella to no end. I just know she would love it.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been very busy. I know it's weird. Summer and still I'm busy. Well at least I was able to make a very long chapter. So just review if you like it. This chapter is very odd I know. Oh! I forgot! Some pics are in my profile just check it out!**

**So, here's a sneak peek for the next chapter:**

"_You're going to regret that, Edward." --- Bella_


	19. Family Traditions

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter sixteen: Family Stuff**

**Bella's POV**

It's 10 days before Christmas which means only one thing.

Night masses.

Our family is a very religious one, thanks to my uncle. We go to mass every Sunday and would go to confession every month. It's been an unbreakable habit ever since. I put on a simple white button-up blouse, a black vest, dark blue skinny jeans, black flats and my usual accessories. Pierre always wore a white button-up shirt and black pants. Chazz wore a simple blue shirt and jeans, Christian wore a green shirt and khaki pants while Richard wore a plain white shirt with his jersey on top of it and some cargo pants. My father already took the early mass and so did my uncle. We insisted to go to the late night mass. We're just going to grab some dinner then wait for 10 o'clock to strike so we can leave and attend the mass.

The five of us went down the stairs for dinner. The dinning hall, yes hall because it didn't look like a room, was already filled with plates and stuff. Not everyone was there. I only saw my dad and uncle there. They were talking about some random stuff I wasn't interested in. It was still 8 o'clock so we still had time. Alice stormed in the dining hall like hurricane Katrina, without the destruction of course. She noticed what I was wearing and gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged it off. The others then followed. Jake had to leave much to my dismay. Christian was happy about it, I could tell when he sighed relieved that Jake was leaving sooner. Well ever since Jake left everyone has been relaxed. Maybe it was because I left him out. Rosalie went in and she was the one to voice her opinions.

"Can I come?" she asked. She knew about our family traditions.

Richard answered for us, "You sure? You might sleep through the whole thing. Besides you guys haven't gone to mass right?"

The five of us chuckled. The last time we let someone go with us, that person slept through the whole thing. That person is Tanya by the way.

Rosalie scowled at us, "Why are you laughing at me?"

This time I answered for our sakes, "No! No, Rose. We're not laughing at you. It's a… private joke." We all laughed again, louder this time.

"Care to share?" Edward asked.

The five of use looked at each other, and then Pierre spoke, "Nope. You might hate us if we did."

We all laughed again. Tanya sleeping in a church is so hilarious.

I was the first one to recover, "But are you serious that you want to go?"

Rose nodded.

Then Alice began to bounce, "We can all go! I've only went to mass for like maybe once or twice."

Richard spoke, "You sure? I don't think we can think of a cover story when 5 people are sleeping in the church." He laughed again. "But it would be cool."

Everyone agreed that they wanted to come. We were seated at the dinning table talking about it.

"So let me get this straight, you guys will go to evening masses for 10 days until Christmas?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah! It's nice, actually. And sometimes it's so funny," Richard answered. He and Emmett clicked automatically. They are both sports lovers and whatnot.

"I don't get it," typical Emmett.

"Since when _did_ you ever get it?" Jasper said.

We all laughed. "Aww, come on guys, give him some slack," Richard said.

"Yeah, guys. Listen to the kid for once," Emmett agreed. They looked so cute, it was like they were brothers. I shuddered at the thought. The idea of having Emmett as a cousin was pure….havoc.

"Well, Emmett, for your sake, I'll explain," Chazz said, "It's a family tradition and we actually feel great after attending the mass. You would feel great too, I think." I chuckled at that. Chazz just smiled. He always had this talent of suppressing his emotions in a smile.

"Yeah, they said that if you attend the mass, your sins lessen little by little. Why not try it?" Christian was trying to lighten the mood.

Jazz punched Em playfully, "Yeah, Em, why not try it? At least we know there's a lighter hell for you when you die." Everyone just laughed.

Uncle cut our discussion, "Okay, you guys, dinner's ready."

Dinner came and went. It was like a blur.

We had dessert in the living room. And as usual the five of shared one big bowl filled with rocky road ice cream with whip cream, five cherries and we even shared one spoon. But hey, it's family stuff and it's hard to remove that. The adults were left in the dinning hall to talk… adult stuff while us, teenagers, were just hanging out in living room waiting for 10 o'clock to strike. Everyone except for Rosalie had weird faces on them while they were watching us eating.

Richard was the one to break the silence, "What's with the face, guys?"

Alice answered, "You guys are like sharing spit."

Rosalie scoffed, "You're seriously asking that question?"

"What?" Alice's confusion is piling up and from what I can see she was close to exploding.

"Alice, to them, it's not weird to share spit. It's a Swan thing."

"Gee, Rose, you make it sound like it's a bad thing," I said.

"Um, Bella, I don't share saliva with my family members ever since I was in the third grade." Rose just rolled her eyes and leaned into Emmett's body.

I smirked, "What about Emmett?"

Emmett's eyes popped wide open, "Since when did I enter this conversation?"

I acted as if I didn't hear that, "I mean, come on, Rose, you guys practically trade spit every second of the day." I took another scoop of ice cream and whip cream.

Pierre took the spoon from me and scooped his ice cream. We all looked at Rose and she avoided our gaze.

"Rose is right. It's a Swan thing," Richard is making things light as always.

The five of us just agreed to it. I mean it really is a Swan thing. Even Uncle Jonathan would share stuff with us. Charlie came out and took the spoon from Richard to scoop his share of ice cream. And that just proves our point.

The gang just rolled their eyes while the five of us laughed.

It was already nine thirty so we freshened up while the others got dressed. At least they were decent for a mass. I just hope they don't make a fool of themselves.

We all headed out to go to church.

It was full and it was surprising. Then I saw a LOT of couples. Well, it doesn't look surprising to me now.

**Edward's POV**

Going to mass is a very enlightening experience. I've attended a catholic mass before but it was ancient history. And seeing Bella's family with her during this time, it was magical. During regular days they were this family with weird stuff around them but seeing them inside the four walls of a church it was as if they are the most innocent family ever. The way they would look calm and organized while they face the altar was breathtaking. They are an amazing family. They are so close to each other, close enough that they share one spoon was already too much but it was still cute.

The five of them stood up for communion. The rest of us stayed in our seats while we saw them line up towards the altar to receive what they call the "Body of Christ". The five of us were awed when we saw the Swans lining up for their turn. When they went back to their seats, instead of sitting the knelt down and prayed silently like the rest of the people. They all looked so peaceful and focused on praying. I noticed how very focused Bella was in praying. It was like she was desperate yet calm. She was the last to sit down. She sighed and just looked down. I wondered what she was praying for.

The gospel was about the first coming of Christ in the form of Christmas. The homily was enlightening. I can say that maybe next time I'll take Tanya to church and attend the Holy Mass. (**A/N: **Yeah right! Dream on! Haha!)

We were walking back to their house when Bella and her cousins took a wrong turn.

"Uh… guys, I think you're going the wrong way," I said.

Emmett punched me lightly, "Edward, it's their house, don't judge them when they are the ones who know the right way."

Pierre chuckled, "Actually we're taking a little detour before we go home."

"Yeah, it's something we do every after mass," Chazz said.

"I guess we forgot to tell them," Bella said to her cousins then she turned to us, "Every after the mass we go to this bakery and we buy freshly baked chocolate coated churros. We are always their regular customers and its open 24-7. They bake the best muffins!" She was gushing now.

I could feel some—thing jumping. I turned around and saw Alice and Emmett jumping for joy. Alice looked like a kid while Emmett looked like a retarded man—oh wait, he is! He got a smack at the back of the head from Rosalie for acting like a 2 year old. I really don't understand why he is like that despite his size.

We all went through every block and intersection until we found this mini bakery. Jane's Pastries was the name of the bakery. We entered the small bakery and the sweet smell of chocolate rammed my brain. The bakery was little and simple. There was a small boy there at the cashier and I could hear some steaming sounds at the back of the small window.

"Hey, Pedro!" Bella said to the small boy at the counter.

"Bella! You're back!" The boy came running to her and then he hugged Bella.

She wrapped her arms around the little boy, "Yup, I'm back."

Then a middle-aged woman with pale blonde hair carrying a tray of cupcakes entered. "Oh, you guys are back!"

"Jane!" the Swans said in unison. They all went to hug the woman who is, according to them, Jane.

She laughed a little and looked at the Swans from head to toe with an amused smile on her face. "My, my, my! You guys, have really grown since the last time I saw you." She turned to Bella, "And look at you, Bella! You've grown to be a wonderful young lady. Whoever resisted you is incredibly dumb to have let you pass!"

When she said that, Bella blush a cute shade of red. Alice suddenly cleared her voice as if she was trying to suppress a laugh. Everyone looked at her, then like the devious little actress that she is, she convincingly coughed hard and Jasper was at her side immediately for effect. I rolled my eyes then suddenly I could feel eyes boring on me. I just let it pass. I didn't even want to think what was on their minds.

Jane looked at all of us, "Well, dearies, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Bella jumped a little and introduced us, she started with Emmett and Rose first, "Well, this is Emmett and you know Rose right? Well Emmett is her boyfriend."

Jane suddenly laughed. "Oh dear, I'm really sorry for laughing," she turned to Rose, "I never imagined that you would actually find a guy strong enough to handle a tomboy like you." Rose just giggled as an answer.

"We were surprised too," Chazz added. Everyone laughed and I joined in too.

Bella then turned to Jazz and Alice, "Well, this is Jasper and his girlfriend—"

Alice suddenly appeared in front of Jane with her hand out, "I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, Jane!"

Jane's eyes went wide, "My! Aren't you a tiny ball of energy!"

"It's a gift!" Alice answered.

I just rolled my eyes. Bella stared at me and smiled sweetly, "Well, Jane this is Edward."

"Oh let me guess. This is the boyfriend you are talking about right?" Jane said.

My eyes went wide when I heard this.

I saw Bella blushed an amazing red color and she was shaking her head, "NO NO NO NO!!! He's not my boyfriend!"

I felt a weird piercing feeling when I heard her say that. It was like it hurt me that she didn't want to be my girlfriend. I let it pass coz it might be something else and I might be imagining things.

Alice was giggling and the others were also laughing, "Oh come on, Bella, you don't have to hide to Jane about you and Edward!" Everyone laughed harder.

I suddenly felt something small move under me. I looked down and saw Pedro walking up to Bella. He tugged on Bella's shirt and she looked down, "Is it true, Bella?" his voice was cracking, almost crying.

Bella then smiled at him and kissed his forehead, I suddenly felt that piercing feeling again. Note to self: drink Tylenol tonight.

"Oh, Pedro, you know you will never be replaced in my heart," she smiled and hugged Pedro.

"Aww" everyone was smiling at her.

"Hey, Bella, I didn't know you were a pedophile now!" Emmett boomed.

Alice was awed. "Oh my gosh, Em! I didn't know you were capable of such a long and complex word!"

Now everyone laughed.

Jane stood up, "Okay, now, guys. I suppose you came here for treats?"

Bella and her cousins smiled at her, "Yes, Jane!" they all said in unison. It was so cute and amusing.

Pedro then jumped for joy and went to Jane. He whispered something to her and she smiled. "Well, you guys will get churros on the house while, you, Bella, will get a very special treat thanks to Pedro."

Bella looked at Pedro and hugged him, "Thank you, Pedro."

Pedro ran to the kitchen and took something while Jane gave us chocolate covered churros still hot. When Pedro came out we saw a small tray with a big heart shaped churro just for Bella. "Oh, Pedro I love it!" Bella gushed.

After eating the churro, Bella kissed Pedro again, "Thank you again, Pedro."

After some goodbyes we all went back to the house and everyone went straight to bed while I called my love, Tanya.

The phone rang for a long time before a tired yet very awake Tanya answered, "Hello, Tanya? It's me, Edward. Why are you breathing heavily?"

"Oh, Eddie, nothing, I was just… exercising that's all." Then she giggled like I missed some inside joke.

"Well, I'm off to bed, darling, I just wanted to say goodnight to you before I sleep."

"Oh, I _have_ a very good night tonight. Well, I need to go back and…exercise again." She laughed again, "Goodbye, Eddie."

"Bye, Tanya. Love you!"

"Yeah, babe. Love you too." Then I heard her moan a bit and the line went dead.

I then slept soundly. And the weirdest part of it was I dreamt of waiting on the altar for my bride. And to my surprise, it was Bella who I was waiting for…

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update… I'm very busy so I have no time to type. Well, expect the next chapter maybe late August or in the middle of September. Hope you guys like this.


	20. Insecure

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter seventeen: Insecure**

**Edward's POV**

I was blinded by the bright lights and the flower petals were covering my eyes. I could hear the band playing the very song I wanted to hear one day. I never expected to hear it now. But why would complain? I mean I already know who I'm going to marry. So I'll just enjoy it.

The song continued to play as I saw Alice, Rose and Tanya's sisters walk up the aisle. I was so happy coz I knew that the girl that was going to walk in next is the girl I've been waiting for. I examined the area and I saw that someone was missing.

Bella.

She was nowhere to be found. If Alice and Rose have smiles on their faces then that means Bella is happy. But why isn't she here? She should be here since she's my bestfriend and she should support me. I searched around for any sign of my brunette friend but none. I could here the wedding march starting to play and I was happy again coz I know that means, the love of my life is coming. Everyone stood up to look at my beautiful bride but I didn't, I already know how beautiful she is. I, instead, looked at the bridesmaids, a little pissed that they didn't call Bella. I could feel my love coming closer so I turned my head to her.

What I saw shocked me to my very core.

It wasn't the girl I longed for.

It was the girl I was looking for.

It was Bella.

She was being led by her father and she had this relaxed smile on her face. When I looked at her she was really beautiful with the blush-on and her natural blush. But what I don't understand is why I was marrying her.

"NO! I SHOULDN'T MARRY YOU!" I shouted at Bella.

Suddenly her beautiful face turned to the most heartbreaking face ever. Tears fell from her eyes ruining her make-up. She knelt to the ground and wept hard. I shook my head and tried to comfort Bella but she slapped my hand away and ran away from me. My heart couldn't take what was happening. A lot of questions raced in my head. Why was I marrying Bella? Why did she cry when I said I shouldn't marry her? And most importantly, why is my heart pounding so hard in pain while I watch this?

I shook my head and I saw Alice slapped me on the face, "Wake up, Edward! Wake up!"

Everything went black but I could still hear Alice telling me to wake up. Then, I opened my eyes….

--

"Hey, Edward! Wake up!" I could hear Alice's voice trying to wake me up and when I opened my eyes she was bouncing on the bed in front of me.

I groaned and closed my eyes. Then I heard the voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Yo, sleepyhead, wake up!" it was Bella and I knew it.

I could feel small hands trying to shake which meant it was Alice suddenly a bigger hand carefully touched my forehead then suddenly slapped it lightly. I opened my eyes and saw it was Bella's hand. I could see her smiling and it was an indication that my dream was only a dream and nothing more.

But still, it must've meant something. I'm going to ask someone who has a specialty on dreams….

Everything has been a blur ever since I woke up. The next thing I knew I was in a car with everyone and we were off to some place I knew nothing of. I had Bella beside me and I felt uneasy. They would always say that a dream meant something in your life. What I don't understand is why did Bella react that way in my dream? We're just friends and nothing more. Right?

I felt someone touched my hand, I looked down and saw that it was Bella. "You alright, Best?"

I just nodded.

She raised an eyebrow, "Look, Cullen, I may have disappeared for a very long time but that doesn't mean I don't know you well enough to know that there's something wrong."

I sighed, "Where are we going?"

Then Pierre cut in, "We're going to visit Bella's ex." The other Swans laughed while Bella hit Pierre's head rest hard.

"Shut up, Pierre!"

"What? Don't you want to visit Ol' Rusty?" Then all of her cousins began to laugh harder. Even Rose was laughing like a maniac.

"Um, care to enlighten us?" Emmett said. He obviously wanted to be in on the subject.

Bella had this look in her eye while she glared at her cousins and Rose. They all silenced but still had a goofy smile on their face.

"We'll tell you when we get there," Pierre said.

On the way, we someone would eventually chuckle and Bella would go berserk on whoever that blessed person was. After a couple of minutes we reached an old car repair shop. Bella jumped out of the van and rushed inside. What the hell?! What was going on here?

"You're baby's right here, Bells," a gruffy voice said.

"Oh thank you so much for taking care of him, Seth!" I could hear Bella coo.

Her cousins were chuckling at her reaction while Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what in the hell are we doing here?!" Emmett boomed. We all got out of the van and went inside the repair shop. What I saw was something that will burn in my mind forever. Bella was in a monstrosity of a Chevy truck. It was rusty, that's for sure and it was red. And when Bella turned the ignition on, the next sound was uncalled for. It was like a canon crying for help. Emmett suddenly boomed his laughter inside the shop. Just then the thought hit me and I laughed as well. The picture of a tiny Bella driving such a monstrosity is really hilarious. I suddenly quieted down when Bella got off the truck. She went straight to Emmett and grabbed a big screw and flicked it on Emmett's head so hard it almost hit his eyes. And his reaction was priceless.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH!!!" Bella screamed at him and when I looked at him it was like he was a puppy being scolded by his master. Rose didn't even help him. All she did was chukled while shaking her head.

Bella then turned to the guy who happened to be Seth. He was young looking and yet his voice was low and gruff. "So what's the prognosis on my baby?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest, Bells, it'll take all a hundred dollars to keep him alive for at least 4 years after that he's off to the scraps," he answered.

"As if the junk wasn't scrap in the first place," Chazz muttered.

"Your opinion is neither asked nor required, Chazz," Bella snapped at him.

She looked at the old truck with a scowl. "Oh, come on, Seth. I know you can do wonders to my baby. Think you can fix him up so I can drive him?"

Rose cut in, "You do realize that I can help there, Bella. And I'll do it for free on one condition though," she started.

Bella's eyes widened in fear, "NO WAY! I know your mind, Rose! You'll just use my baby as blackmail to get me to go shopping with you and Barbie me up again!" she p[ointed an accusing finger at Rose.

Rose smirked, "I never thought of that, Bella. But now that you mentioned it, it sounds cool…"

"Dammit," Bella whispered to herself.

The whole scene was just too cute. This went on fro a couple more minutes. I just watched their little negotiation until they came to an agreement.

"Fine! I'll let you and Emmett fix my baby. But you are to only drag me to Barbie me up only on SPECIAL occasions. Got it?" she raised an eyebrow on Alice and Rose who were looking at each other for answers a then they agreed without a question.

After the whole truck issue, we went back to the house and we guys played basketball while the girls were all in awe of Bella's guitar specialties. She was singing one of my favorite songs, Out of my league.

Her voice was like of an angel and the way she strummed the guitar was obvious that she has been doing this for a long time now. And the lyrics went inside my head and had me thinking about her and not Tanya.

_it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way_

Yeah. Her wonderful appearance was one of her strong points and yet she doesn't see it clearly. Her long mahogany hair, those chocolate eyes that always had me thinking what kind of thought they held. And the more I looked at them, the more I wanted to know.

_all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say _

When I look at her basic movements, she was the most graceful thing I have ever seen. She was an instrument of grace even if she was a klutz. Although I doubt she sees that as well.

What am I thinking?!

I have a girlfriend dammit! I shouldn't be ogling on my bestfriend. I had to stop. But then, I shouldn't. I could always just admire her and not love her in that way. Admiration is different from love and everyone knows that. The song continued on:

_coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and i'm out of my league once again_

_it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise_

Her voice. Oh god her voice! If she was a DJ, I'd never turn the radio off. Her voice was the most amazing thing I have ever heard and she was an amazing girl and she didn't even see this. I wish she did. I wish she would see herself the way we all could see her. I know I shouldn't do this but I can't help myself. She's an amazing girl but she doesn't see herself that way. Her bright personality always has always enlightened is in anyway. The more we knew about her, the more I felt unworthy of her presence. She was greater than I was. Even Rose thinks so.

_coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again_

I scoffed at the chorus. This would be what I would sing for my Tanya. The song continued on and I was looking at Bella in a way I shouldn't I got so frustrated that I ran to my room and slammed the door so hard. I closed my eyes and my mind was filled with Bella. I couldn't love her. It was inappropriate to love her. I took my iPod and clicked shuffle. The song that played made me think of Bella even more.

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you

Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

_1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you  
I love you_

_I love you, Bella._

NO! I suddenly sat up and slapped my face. Stop it Masen! You love Tanya and not your best friend. Snap out of it!

"Best?" I heard an angel called my name.

I slapped my face again.

No. She is not your angel, Tanya is. She is your freakin best friend! Snap out of it!

A knock came and I flinched. I went to the door and a very amazing Bella in a black firing range vest complete with a pair of glasses that were made for firing. She looked unique yet hot. She wanted to be stronger than the shy timid Bella we once knew. She really was changing.

Changing.

Something I never quite understood. And yet it was happening to my dearest best friend. She changed and I did. The only difference was she changed to be better. I changed to be wanted. Tanya said that the only way she could like was if I could be tough with what I wanted. And I wanted her. So I did my best. When I wanted to be on the top I had to be tough to get everything. Bella doesn't know this, but I had to scare a couple of students just to be number one. Then she became number one and I figured I was being punished for this. But Tanya knew that I wanted that title so much then she just came to school and got it.

I sighed and smiled at my best friend. When she suddenly held my hand I flinched and she scowled a little but it suddenly vanished.

"Come on! The guys are waiting. We're going to the firing range!" she was so enthusiastic obviously she wanted me to come with her.

I nodded at her. I felt uncomfortable being near her. And because of my dream, I couldn't say no to her. I was afraid of seeing that sad look on her face again.

We got to the firing range and all of the guys were so excited. Alice was a funny sight. Her tiny body holding a heavy gun is really uncalled for. After a few shots she couldn't help but squeal in delight. When it was Jasper's turn, I was in awe. He was so collected when using the gun. He got all the targets and it was clean turn. After his turn, he sat down beside me with a lazy face.

"Whoa, Jazz, you never told me you knew how to hold a gun before." Or was it because I wasn't hanging out that much with him anymore?

"Well, my grandfather was in the army back in the day and he would teach me how to use a gun when I was a kid. He still does actually," he said, obviously proud of his grandfather.

When it was Emmett's turn, everyone went to the farthest corner of the area. Emmett plus a gun wasn't really a good combination. His goofy smile was proof of it. Jasper was tsking and looking at the way Em would hold the gun. From the way he was holding it, I was sure it was wrong. When he pulled the trigger the girls jumped. He didn't hit the target and he got frustrated. Uh-oh. A frustrated Emmett plus a gun is a very bad combination. He suddenly pulled the trigger over and over and yet he didn't shoot the target right.

Eventually we got him to cease…for now.

He wanted to try again but everyone said NO. I don't think I could take Emmett's gun handling if I were in a danger zone.

Bella came over me and held my hand again. I flinched and tore my hand away. She sighed and told me that it was my turn.

Pierre talked me into the handling and I got it covered. I looked at the target and it wasn't the target anymore. It was me. The me that was lovestruck for Bella. I got so angry at him that I shot him.

"You can never kill me," he said.

I pulled the trigger again and he was still smiling. I got so angry that I pulled the trigger two more times and the lovestruck Edward was gone. He was replaced by a brokenhearted Bella. I got so scared of this that I dropped the gun and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and it was the target again. I turned around and saw a smiling Bella. I avoided her gaze and sat down. I should stop this. I don't love her. I should stop.

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry for all the late updates. I didn't mean to… I'm just busy with exams and stuff. And to make it up to you… the first one to PM me their desired name for the story will be the character I will enter in the story. And that person will have the honors of waking Edward into reality about Tanya and Bella's love for him. So…what you guys waiting for? PM me now!**

**BTW, I have a pic of cute little Pedro on my profile.**


	21. The Hidden Truth

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter eighteen: The Hidden Truth**

**???'s POV**

I was left in school coz my parents were off to another country for business meetings and stuff. It didn't affect me that much since this is just the first time they did it and I know they would never abandon me. I just came from the library and walking through the dorms was a very enlightening experience. Hearing thumps moans and scream was really a torture. I can just imagine what they are doing in their rooms. In one room I could hear more than 2 voices there. Even more than 6. Damn.

I pass by Bella's dorm door and I could hear noises too. From what I know, Tanya didn't leave too. Did Edward leave? I know he did. Maybe he returned for Tanya.

Eww…

I can't believe Edward fell for a bitch like Tanya. I mean, _come on_! We are talking about the resident slut of the whole campus! I saw him slept with 5 guys…at the same time! Edward is smart and yet he's also dumb. I've known him and Bella and even Bella's cousins. I can't believe him! Why in the hell is he interested in Tanya when Bella is within his reach!

I was off to my room when a half-naked Tanya went out of the room giggling and then a guy I've seen before. He was only in his boxers. And from the looks down there… he's been having fun with her. I suddenly closed my door silently before they found out that I knew their secret. I then heard a loud thump from the outside and I could hear Tanya moaning and groaning.

I rushed to my bag and took out my camera phone. I recorded the whole despicable thing. I made sure that Tanya and the guy's face was visible and clear. I had to do something. This is for Bella and her happiness was within her reach if I helped her.

It was up to me…

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the POV of the winner. And I haven't looked into my Inbox yet just for suspense. The last time I opened it, there aren't any messages in it so…what you guys waiting for? You get to break Edward's little heart by showing the awful truth. And I can tell you this…it would feel good coz I am planning on a big speech and a couple of physical pain… and since you guys think people already spammed my inbox then here's the catch… the person who will be able to impress me with their writng skills will be the winner. The mechanics are in my profile, just look it up!**


	22. Insights

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter nineteen: Insights**

**Bella's POV**

Weird.

Everything has been so weird lately. Edward has been avoiding my touch and he feels as if I was some gross thing that shouldn't be within reach. Figures. I was never something to look at anyway. Maybe the whole changing was useless. I shook my head and lied down on the bed. Tears began to run down my cheeks.

No! I changed because I wanted to be seen as a different person and not the weak and timid girl that was only brave when it came to competitions. I was shy when it came to relationships coz I knew that I was not pretty enough to even be beside any girl. I was unwanted and I stayed that way until Jake came to my life. He called every five minutes and he is asleep right now. He told he loved me but I know he'll wake up and realize that I am not the one he should be with.

Another reason I changed was because I'm sick and tired of being a simple girl. I wanted to stand out for once. I don't want to be tagged. I wanted to be strong. No one shouldn't dare hurt a Swan, especially me. I wanted it to be that way. But most of all, I wanted to prove to Tanya that I could stand on my own two feet and stay that way. She has been pulling me down for too long. And it was my turn to push her away from me and be able to rise up and be a winner.

Ever since I broke our relationship, she has done nothing but made my life a living hell. Good thing I made a good timing. I have had enough of her and her schemes. The last thing I needed was to destroy my virtue just for her silly goals. Life wasn't about popularity and I lived to that ever since. And for the record, I'm not planning on letting go of it any time soon.

I sighed, grabbed my phone, locked my door, closed the lights and lay down on my bed. I had to make a phone call.

But who?

I needed someone who could understand me and just listen to me. I needed someone who knew what exact words were to be said to me. I need someone with a calming yet demanding voice when I was down. I needed the right person to call. Then it hit me. I knew who to call. The only person who could understand me and make me understand things differently. A person who could really make me feel better through words.

I dialed the number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"It's me."

"Bella! I have something _very _important to tell you…and show you."

"That's very nice, but I really need you to just listen to me right now," my voice was low and sad and I could hear a sigh on the other line.

"What's wrong?" I could feel the concern flowing.

The tears began to fall and I poured all of my thoughts to the one on the other line which was my lifesaver, "He's avoiding me. I don't know what I did to him! I did my best to hide my feelings for him but I just don't know. What do you think? Do you think he already knows? Maybe he knows. He wouldn't be avoiding me like I have some deadly disease if he didn't know." I continued crying and I couldn't come up of anything to say.

I heard a sigh, "Bella, he doesn't know, I'm sure of it. Maybe he's just having some weird thing running through his head or maybe he has this big problem that's making him all jittery. And even if he really knew, it's not like he wouldn't tell you. He's your best friend. You guys should talk."

"I know but…"

"No buts, Bella! If you won't talk to him then that's your choice. But if you want to clear things out with him then you guys have to talk. You of all people should know about that. Bella, listen to your own advice and you'll be fine," the voice was filled with concern that all I could do was cry.

"Bella, listen to me now," the voice was soft yet I could feel the hint of authority in it.

I silenced myself and listened carefully.

I heard a sigh, "I saw Tanya a while ago. And guess what she's been doing…"

Hearing this, I rolled my eyes, what could Tanya do now that would peter my life even more?

Then the voice continued, "She's having sex with another guy."

I scoffed. Typical, only a girl like Tanya would do that. "Oh please, it's not like it's news to me."

"But, Bella, you could have Edward if you told him."

"No. I will not hut him like that. I would keep quiet like what I did to my feelings. Tanya would only use me as an excuse that I am only saying it because I have a crush on Edward and I'm just making up stories so they would break up. Please, I know the whole Tanya Game already."

"Bella, this is Edward we are talking about and not Tanya. Edward is sensitive and not Tanya. You love Edward and not Tanya. Get the picture?"

I sighed, "Look, thanks for the info. I guess I'll just have to turn away then. It will be as If I never knew anything…okay?"

I sighed, "Okay."

We both hung up and I slept dreamlessly…

Suddenly I heard his voice.

_Bella, I love you…_

I woke up and shook my head…

It was all a lie and I knew it all too well.

**A/N: Yo! I know this is so short but I wanted you guys to know what is in Bella's mind. I just placed here her thoughts about everything. Another reason why I placed this chapter on is so you could have some ideas on the entry. And for those who don't get the chapter…the one Bella was talking to is the winner of the contest. But since there is no winner yet, I'll just have to hide him/her for a while.**


	23. I think I fell for your wet look

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter twenty: I think I fell for your wet look**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up like a big pile of crap. I screamed one name I knew would make him run to me…

"AHHHHHH!!!" okay it's not really a name per se… but hey, it works.

Pierre, Chazz, Christian and Richard came running to my room in a flash. They had stupid looks on their face and it's so hilarious that all I could do was laugh at them.

"Gee, Bella, waking us up with your scream of terror and making us run to your room knowing you're in trouble, imagine our surprise that the only thing we would get was humiliation and you laughing at our face," ahh, Chazz's sarcasm never cease to amaze me.

"What's with the rude awakening, Bells?" Christian asked while scratching his head.

I shook my head, "I just woke up and felt like shit," suddenly I covered my mouth. Uh-oh, wrong choice of words, Swan. I looked at my cousins and they were grinning like devils ready to lead their target to hell. And from the looks of it, I was that said target.

"Aww, little Bella is feeling like shit," Pierre said. He then turned to my other cousins, "You guys know what we do to help people stop feeling shit right?"

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly I screamed and hid under my comforter.

I then felt hands trying to tickle my sides. Suddenly I heard Christian, "DOG PILE!!!"

I screamed again as I felt 4 bodies trying to overwhelm me.

I tried to escape but it was useless. I tried to scream but all that came out was laughter.

We stopped after some time and ended up having breakfast in my room. As usual we had sausages, Pierre's homemade pesto that tastes awesome and some French toast care of Chazz's amazing culinary skills and some mixed berry smoothie by Christian. I would've made a more special drink or meal but the only problem is Richard won't let me out the room for some weird reason.

Obviously we all shared the plate and the spoon. People think it's disgusting... we think that it's a way of conserving water. Oh well…

After our meal we all went back to our rooms to change into smaller pieces of clothing. I put on a fitted shirt and board shorts. I went further inside my closet to get my new water gun. I swore to myself that I would never lose this game….that was the reason why I bought this new and big water gun.

When I looked at myself at the mirror, I really looked pretty darn well if I do say so myself. The whole change is so amazing. Everything about me changed…in a sense. I felt good about myself for once in a very long time. I sighed and tried to stop reminiscing coz I know I'll just cry in the end if I thought of one particular incident.

I stepped out of my room and ran towards the backyard. I was the first one there…or so I thought. I went to the faucet to give my gun some ammo. I finished filling my weapon with water and when I turned around, water splashed my whole body. I looked at the culprits and readied my water gun. I pointed it at Chazz first since he was the one holding the bucket. The war is on. We all ran around the yard trying to get someone as wet as possible. Uncle Jonathan saw us and turned on the sprinklers. I had a fun idea.

"Hey, Uncle Jonathan!" I ran towards him with open arms, "How about a hug?"

He suddenly ran for his life. One of the things he always avoided was hugging us when we were wet. Chazz and the others got there water guns and tried to fire water at Uncle Jonathan. I saw Alice and tried to hug her, as expected, she ran. I saw Em and hugged him.

"Whoa! Bella, I didn't know you were wet. Damn!" he was shocked and suddenly carried me. "Well, Bells, I have no choice but to join you guys."

**Edward's POV**

The things I do for love.

I looked at what TF gave me and I know I could never believe it.

TF was a good friend to both me and Bella and I know that she only means well. But having to trash talk Tanya? That's when she crosses the line. I slammed my laptop closed a stormed outside. I saw Bella having fun with her cousins. She was carefree and full of spirit. I would give anything to make her smile like that. But now, my sign of surrender is the only thing that could make her smile. But it was nothing like the smile on her face now.

"Hey, Edward!!!" she called out to me. I looked at her and her wet look. I chuckled for the very first time today. "Want a hug?" she asked. I knew she intended it to make me wet but something in me told me to just let her. I was about to let her hug me when the thought of Tanya came into my mind. I could never let her see me hug Bella. She hates Bella more than she hates studying, and that's saying a lot. I just ran and let her chase me

I got wet in the process because of the sprinklers. No matter how much I try to forget about Tanya, I couldn't. She was the only thing that ran through my mind. I wanted to let Bella hug me but I kept on thinking what would Tanya say…

"_I hate you, Edward! You know how much I despise her!" she would scream at me._

"_I'm sorry, Tanya, it's was just an accident…I swear!" I would answer back._

"_You love her more than I do?! Fine! Then go to her then! I don't ever wanna see your fucking face ever again!" then she would slam her door and leave my life forever._

I shook my head. I could never let that happen. No matter who Bella was in my life, I could give it up just to keep Tanya. But suddenly I turned around and hugged Bella.

It was like the world suddenly stopped.

There was no one but me and the angel in my arms. She was smiling at me like there was nothing wrong that could come between us. I knew it would never last but I still hoped for it. No matter how much I try to pray…the image of a strawberry blonde girl would always come to view. It was reminding me of how wrong this moment was.

I then reluctantly let go of Bella and smiled. "I should go…I need to change," I gestured my wet clothes.

Her smile went down a little, "Okay, I should go and change too."

I went to the bathroom and had a hot shower. My thoughts were now about Bella in my arms and smiling the way she did a few moments ago. My life was free from worries when she was in my arms. It seemed so different when Tanya was in my arms. I felt more welcome in Bella's hug. When it came to Tanya, it was seduction rather than affection.

Sense came to me like wrecking ball that being with Bella this way is wrong in all accounts. I can't be with Bella. I'm in love with another woman so I can't have these feelings for her. I have to forget these feelings because she's with another man. She's my FUCKING BEST FRIEND!!!! It's absolutely impossible for the both of us.

I lay down my bed with a terrible headache.

She's playing with my mind. I never thought her transition would have this effect on me. I never thought that her simple change of clothes could make my heart go into a phase of changing.

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was based on my summer activities with my friends. The game of course and not the drama stuff. Sorry for the late update…I always forget to update because of projects and stuff… And I am so sorry about the late updates….I got so busy with school that I got lost. I had to reread what I wrote to go back to what I planned on writing. This chapter sucks by the way. I promise to make a better one. I just need some meditation first…**


	24. Hidden Intentions

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter twenty-one: Hidden Intentions**

**Tanya's POV**

I ended up in another guy's bed yet again. I am so killing Jessica after this. She said the guy was easy, damn I had to get drunk to get into his hot sexy pants. But then reminiscing, he really is a freak in bed. Damn, I didn't even get his name. I dressed up quickly and left my number on the bedside table. I wanted that guy to call me. Coz it's been days since I had a guy that was a good lay. As I was walking down the hallway, I saw TF.

That shitty girl was always stalking me. I knew who she was. She's Bella's poodle that is making me look bad in front of Edward. I glared at her and she just looked away. As always, I she had this death glare ready for me. I don't know why she stayed here, during break. I bet she has some booty calls to fill in but what the heck, I'm more sexually active than any person here on campus, and only naïve little Edward doesn't know that.

It's better that he doesn't know, that way I can hurt Bella and make her hurt more by hurting Edward. But of course I need her to be humiliated like what she did to me. So I need something bigger. I went back to my room and went to rest. As usual I had my door open and I was already naked. I knew guys would walk in to have a quick round with me which I enjoyed but no one is allowed to screw me without payment.

I got frustrated that no one came in yet. I was getting tired when my phone suddenly rang. I checked who was calling but it was only a number. "Hello?" I said with my sultriest voice that always made the men hard.

"Hey, baby. Remember me? I saw your number and I was wondering if you were still interested," I heard a familiar voice.

"That depends, tell me who you are first. Coz from what I can remember, I didn't get your name last night, we went straight to business fucking each other's brains out," I giggled. I kinda liked this guy. Maybe he can help me with Bella.

I heard him clear his throat, "The name's James Eric Moya. And I'm the guy you were screaming with last night. So what's your name, gorgeous?"

"Tanya Cullen," I said. This guy can really help me, I can tell. "Say, can I call you Eric?"

"Call me anything you wanna call me."

I was already having the big plan laid out and all I need is for him to accept it. And even little TF can be in on it without her knowing. "Are you interested in a girl named Bella Swan?"

"Why? Will you like me less if I answered your question with a 'Yes'?" Perfect.

"Oh no, babe. Actually, I have this little plan, coz you know, I kinda remembered that you don't like virgin girls coz they get too attached, correct?" I need to check if I'm talking to the right guy. Coz sleeping with almost every horny hot guy in campus is hard work especially if they all have to keep a down low when Edward is around if they still want a round with me.

He groaned a little, "Damn, that girl's a virgin?! Then damn, I can't screw her. She needs some experience first. I can't screw a girl that still has her V plates." Very good. Now to make a plan that will break little Bella's heart and soul.

I told him his part of the plan, he seemed thrilled that he can screw Bella, of course we had to make a story and that's where little TF gets into. I know she despised me but because of that she will be a big help to my plan. And now that everything is in motion, all I have to do is wait for them to com back.

**A/N: Shit, I didn't intend it to be a cliffy, sorry guys. I just hope I get the next chapter soon. I had to make a dirty chapter out of lack of imagination. I hope you guys still like it. And at least you would know what Tanya is doing behind Edward's back. **


	25. Meet TF

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter twenty-two: Meet TF**

**TF's POV**

I might as well tell something about myself.

My name is TF. It's short for Feona Taylor… Okay, I know it should be other way around but "FT" sounded weird so I chose to switch them. By the way, It's FEONA as in F-E-O-N-A, again, it's F freaking E, as in I will scandalize your life if you misplaced it with an I, O-N-A. I hate when people in Starbucks spells my name wrong.

Get it?

Good.

Now on with my introduction…

I'm a freshman, I met Bella when we were paired for some weird partner exercise for Lab. Well, I'm currently third in our whole batch since I'm too lazy to do worry about my studies. And yes, I AM lazy in this situation of mine. If I was really hardworking in my studies I should be an accelerated student, but I chose to be normal so yeah. I'm close to Bella since I'm the one who doesn't comfort her and say that it's okay…

This is a sample of what I do to her when she's depressed:

_Bella runs to my room and suddenly cries on my shoulder, "TF!!! He ditched me for Tanya!! Of all the girls in the world, why her?!" _

_I hold her shoulders and shake her then slap her hard, "Wake up, Bella! She's a slut, guys dig sluts like her. You are not a slut and don't you even DARE on being a slut. I swear I will disown your fucking ass if you do that." I breathed in then out after my so-called speech._

_Then she tries to argue, "B-but.."_

_I slap her on the other cheek, "Fuck it, Bella! You know you're wrong and I'm right! You have no way of getting that guy's heart not unless you become a slut." _

_She makes a whimpering sound._

"_DO YOU WANT ME TO SLAP YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL I HAMMER SOME SENSE INTO YOU?!" I readied my hand and she shook her head scared of my very hard slapping._

"_Thanks, TF. I really need someone to tell me what to do," she wipes of her tears and leaves with a smile._

I'm great, I know.

Here's Bella's sob story so far…

Bella's in love with Edward which is so like her. She went mental when Edward fell in love with Tanya, I couldn't blame her though. A smart guy like him would go for a bimbo like Tanya?! That is so weird. Apparently, the guy fell for Tanya's strawberry blonde hair. I admit, it was worth admiring coz up until now, that's the only thing that was natural about her. She's fucking rich so she got her body all modified. So, Bella avoided Edward and went out of town, she went to a transition stage which is so weird and now she's back. While announcing the honors list, Bella was the top, and that didn't even surprise me, then Tanya decided to go uncivilized and started to make scene by telling everyone that Bella is a cheat and that she didn't deserve to be the top one. I rolled my eyes and went against it but then some weirdo guys shut my mouth. Did I mention I almost killed those guys? Anyways, Bella went mental again and ran to me. I don't want to dictate what I said but I just slapped her arm and almost went psycho on Tanya. Well…that's all I know by now.

I have ADHD by the way. Only the dean knows that, or is he a principal, maybe a headmaster? I really didn't care actually. Why did I tell you I have ADHD? It's because I get to have weird hobbies like spying on Tanya while she cheats on Edward. Let me tell you, it's not really a good thing spying on her. It's only good when you enjoy watching porn and as for me, I avoid porn for the sake of my mentality. I kept on telling Edward that Tanya was cheating on him and that she was a slut but he just yells at me to mind my own business, the nerve of him. After giving up on hammering some sense into Edward, I had a new hobby, and that was multimedia. Okay, weird, but I like documenting things in pictures and videos like, oh say, Tanya's sexual sessions with random guys. I've been compiling a lot of them and making back-up files just in case. I've been waiting for the right moment to show Edward the things I took.

I was thinking of humiliating Edward or maybe just telling him in private. But my ADHD side told me to just make a big scene and show Edward and the whole campus what kind of slut Tanya is. I couldn't think of a scenery, and then I suddenly heard a thump in the hallway. I rolled my eyes and took my camera just in case it was Ms. Campus Bimbo on another sexual session on the hallway. I was right and damn was she on the roll.

She had three guys groping her while she groped them back, god I hate my sick hobby, but I was doing this for Bella and, unfortunately, I was also doing this for Edward. I took a video and made sure I had Tanya's skank of a face in a very good angle. Then she went to her room, dammit. I hate it when she goes private, good thing I had some connections to go and install some webcams so I could take all of her private actions. Unfortunately, those cameras were only installed a while ago, so I wasn't able to get some of her actions before, this is the only time I get to use them actually. Damn it all.

I left the cameras to record, while I read some books then called some friends to have a chat. Hey, I didn't want to watch her despicable hobby. Unlike her, I actually have dignity and class. When I heard that the moaning stopped, I went back to the computer as I hear her talk to the guy. It was nonsense but I just let it record some more. I pushed a few buttons and made took a copy of the sex action and placed it in a folder then made a back-up and other stuff. I then just left the camera record some more while I work on my editing.

After some weird editing that made me puke, I got a message from the Student Council:

_To: Tiu, Feona_

_From: P.R.O of the Student Council_

_Message:_

_You are invited to the Student's Clash Party this coming Saturday. There will be drinks, food, dancing and video presentations and NO TEACHERS OR ADULTS._

_You are on the VIP list. Your attendance will be appreciated._

I rolled my eyes at the message. It was so stupid and then again, I'm flattered to be on the VIP list. And the video presentations caught my attention. I smirked and picked up my cell. When it came to videos, there was only one person the council would trust to be in charge. This girl owes me big when it came to her health project so it's time for her to pay me back.

"Hey, Pauline, it's me."

"Feo, what did you eat today and you suddenly had the nerve to call me?" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Still the same girl from what I could remember.

"I missed you too!" I said with a fake delighted voice.

"Tiu, you better tell me what you want now or I'm hanging up," she said sounding that she meant it. Well she really did mean it but you know…

"Okay! Wait, are you the person in charge for the videos in the party?" I said quickly.

"Yeah…so?" she sounded lazy, like me.

"I need you to do a favor for me, after this we're both even," I smirked.

"Oh shit, look I know you have ADHD but no one wants to see your solo videos…" she said in advance.

"Eww! What do you take me for? I mean I need you to present Tanya's slut video and we'll humiliate the obnoxious couple in front of the whole student body!" I hated her right now. And I consider her as one of my _closest_ friends.

"Okay, I really want to do that but I could get expelled for doing so!"

"You are so stupid…" I said rolling my eyes.

"I still haven't drunk my brain pills yet. You know very well we both have ADHD." Oh yeah, we both have ADHD. The signs? We both scream and curse each other in the middle of a public area for no reason. Well, there's a reason but it's not… reasonable.

"There are strictly NO TEACHERS. Maybe some of the jocks would ask you to play some porn during midnight or something."

I heard her scoff at the idea, "Fine. But if I get in trouble you get half of the blame."

"Sure."

Then we both hang up. I laughed to myself. Oh, Tanya, how will you cover yourself after this…

**A/N: I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY!!!! I left you guys a cliffy and I updated after 6 months I think. Oh well, hope you guys like this one. Credits to FEONA herself…yes she is real but her last name is not Tiu…it's kinda her middle name but anyways…her wrath kinda made me do this chapter. And besides you need both stories, one from TF and one from Tanya. Anyways, if you guys want to spam me to continue the story when I suddenly stop updating early again or if you want something to happen on the next chapter or maybe just say "hi" go here -**** www[dot]formspring[dot]me[slash]** **alwysaclichelyf**


	26. Confrontation

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter twenty-three: Confrontation**

**Alice's POV**

I am losing my mind with Bella and Edward. Apparently Feona Taylor Tiu is on a roll in school. I've seen her doing crap in her computer, she's into porn now. And yet it doesn't surprise me since everyone around me has gone crazy ever since Tanya entered the picture. Bella loved Edward and it was obvious that he has feelings for Bella. I don't understand why that is so hard for the both of them.

I see them pathetically trying to flirt with each other through chess. My god! You don't woo a girl through chess and you don't fucking seduce a guy that way. Damn it! If they won't do anything then I'll do something about it!

I went to my laptop and started typing stuff and got my phone to call in some favors. I am so damn tired of seeing their pathetic attempts in hiding their feelings. One of the things those idiots have is they are both blinded by the stupid turn of events. And even though I talk so badly of them right now, I still love them both. Yeah, Edward is stupid for choosing a whore over an angel but I know he has feelings for Bella. He's just blinded by Tanya's implants and stupid fashion that she eagerly tries to fit with her unbelievably natural strawberry blonde hair.

Jasper went to do guy errands with Emmett and Christian. Whatever it is, since Emmett thought of the idea, I don't want to be a part of it. I called Rose to get some reservations done and I know she has a lot of contacts here and since my contacts aren't good enough for my standards I can trust Rose's. Now, I need to buy some clothes for Bella, something Tanya would wear and yet she won't coz she's into tight whore clothing. Something sexy yet Bella-ish, and with her new rocker girl persona, I'm going to enjoy my shopping today.

**Bella's POV**

I hate chess.

I hate it so much.

I want the person who invented chess to burn in hell right now.

I may be top of my class right now, but this game is something I suck at. The main goal in this game was to get the opponent's king, I could've just killed the opponent myself but I would be acting like some maniac then. I then giggled in my head, I remembered playing chess with TF and Pauline. TF actually let me win out of boredom and she was too lazy to think. Pauline on the other hand, was, in a sense, extreme. She made this weird tactic that was surprisingly funny. Playing with her was really not playing chess at all. She taught me a cool new way to play. While playing, she would tell a story with it, TF would join in and help me for the story to be cooler.

The stories were cool because it was funny and somehow, inspirational in so many ways. They both made their own rules for the game, each piece was only to capture a specific piece and once that piece has capture everything it could capture that piece would have a higher rank but I have to sacrifice one piece for that upgrade or I lose that specific piece.

The game was fun but hard to remember, having TF around was good since he knows how Pauline's brain works. Having them around was fun because they weren't like the others wherein they would always comfort me. TF and Pauline insult me in so many ways. I asked them why they do it this was their only answer: "Comforts don't go through your head, insults do. People remember the bad things they hear not much of the good things."

It made sense. The more I thought about it, I was able to make myself change in so many ways thanks to TF. Her insults were more life changing than Alice's comforts. When I need comforts, I go to Alice, when I need to avoid something, I go to TF.

I went back to my room to get changed. I heard Edward call me from downstairs. We planned on going out to buy some gifts and some snacks. I got my wallet and rushed downstairs to meet him.

We got out of the house and started to walk around town to find a decent store. Edward started a conversation.

"So, Bells, tell me something about Jake. You never told me anything about him last time," he said looking straight.

I sighed, "I met him at the competition slash training program. We had the same schedule when it came to training sessions and we usually had group discussions together. We went for walks and study dates and before the competition ended he asked me to be his girlfriend." It was kinda like that, but there were some drama there that involved Edward so I really didn't have to tell him that for obvious reasons.

He shook his head, "Wow, Bells, I never expected you to be so, I don't know, easy…"

I was shocked. Not even something like "I'm happy for you, Bella" or even a "That's so cool, Bells"?! Instead, he claims me to be _easy_? I could never let him pass that, "Shut up, Edward. Just because I chose to have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm easy. I'm not a whore! How dare you call me easy!" I was so mad right now.

He rolled his eyes, "Bells, you met this guy and just after a few weeks with him you suddenly decided he's boyfriend material? Are you okay?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Can you hear yourself, Edward? That's kinda what you do when you like someone and that someone likes you back. Just because it took you almost the whole school year to let Tanya say yes doesn't mean I have to suffer the same thing."

"Excuse me, Bells, at least worked hard for Tanya. You on the other hand, just used your pretty face to get his attention." Okay, he was being ridiculous so I used the taboo between us.

"Isn't that what your Tanya did? Use her fucking face to get your fucking attention? You're making stupid accusations that are actually present in your precious Tanya and almost every other girl in this world. What is so special about Tanya anyway that makes her so perfect when her flaws are so obvious and only you are the one stupid enough to be blinded by it?"

He was silent. He looked at me with mixed emotions in his eyes. I could see some, although I couldn't come up with the others. It was a mixture of guilt, anger, sadness and…something else. It was hatred or jealousy.

"I'm going back," he said silently.

He then ran back while I just stood there and did nothing to get him back.

**A/N:** **The last chapter took place weeks after this chapter… So this chapter is like the past and the past chapter is the future. I have sick twisted mentality that way… So sorry for the late update btw…I was thinking of some weird gimmick to make you guys all confused and still intrigued. BTW, if you're wondering about TF and Pauline…those two will only appear in some chapters for their… invasion of privacy skills. This is kinda short since I have a bad case of writer's block.**


	27. Problems

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter twenty-four: Problems**

**Alice's POV**

Well isn't it just great. Edward runs off to leave Bella while he acts all stupid and defending Tanya. I can't believe Tanya manipulated Edward's mind to the point that she's totally brainwashed him.

Imagine being in Bella's place.

You fall in love with your best friend. That certain best friend always wants your company because he's broken hearted. You would do anything to make him happy to the point that you're already pushing yourself away from him. Your best friend is clueless when it comes to your real feelings and he still keeps on trying to be close to you even if you're already moving away. You suddenly made a decision to keep your distance from him and start a new life. You change your look your goals and suddenly get into a new relationship. But as the time goes by you still can't quite forget your feelings towards your best friend that it still hurts. Then you suddenly start talking to him online and then you get compliments from him saying that you're pretty and stuff like that. You start to fall madly in love with him again then you suddenly find out that your best friend has someone else in his life. And even though you know that that person is the worst you still try to be supportive even if it breaks your heart.

Cool huh?

It's full of drama that it's already so irritating. I don't know what is up between those two but I know they love each other. I know for sure the Bella loves Edward. I even have evidence to prove it. I know Edward loves Bella, but there's just this thing in his brain that is making him think that he doesn't.

It irks me to have to watch this stupid drama. They should be on TV!

I knew it was my mission to do something about this godforsaken drama. This has to stop right now. And if letting Bella have her idiot guy for a boyfriend then I'm ready to shove it in her face to make them both shut up.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

This is why I love yoga. It makes me calm whenever I have mental tantrums. I get to keep my cool. Now I should be able to make my mission a complete success with a calm mind. If I don't I would be ripping Edward and Bella apart membrane by membrane. But no, I should be calm.

I sat up and suddenly remembered it was still early in the morning and I was completely naked in Jasper's arms. Oh yeah, we did a number on the floor but that's a different story. I was about to leave the bed when I felt hands grabbing me by the hip.

Jasper nuzzled his face on my thigh and purred which was adorable, "Don't go, hun. I'm not yet done with you."

His pleading was such a turn on that I couldn't resist. I try to play around and try to stand up. He just grabs me again and groaning.

"Don't go!" he pleads again. Then he grabs me hard and throws me to the bed. He had these evil, lustrous eyes that was turning me on so much. "Last night was just a taste of what I'm about to do to you," he said.

Damn, if last night was just a taste then I'm going to hell and enjoy it too. He pushed me down and dove in for the kill and all I did was to lie down and enjoy his stuff.

Maybe my mission has to be put on hold for a bit.

**Pierre's POV**

He has crossed the line a lot of times.

But this was just ridiculous. How could he say such things?! It wasn't really something a guy should say. I can't kill Edward. He is love struck…and I can tell he was struck hard. He wasn't thinking straight. I needed to know what was wrong with him. Maybe there was something hidden in his mind and it was my mission to figure it out.

He can't just choose to not think straight. He's a freaking honor student and yet he doesn't know a decent girl even if she's already in his face. I always know that there's a logical explanation why people act in a weird way. They have problems that are well kept in their minds. My mom was a therapist, and she was good with these things. Remembering her was giving me a painful feeling in my chest. She had a car accident together with my dad, I was with them but I was the only one who survived. Uncle Jonathan took me in because I was entrusted to him by my parents. I had my whole future well-planned by my parents. They knew how to take car of a kid but I was the only one.

Living with Uncle Jonathan was great but it was also kind of lonely when I was the only one there aside from him and some of his workers. Then Richard came along ever since his mom disowned him. His real father wasn't married to his mom. They kinda met in a bar in L.A. and you know…things just happened. His dad wanted to take care of Richard but he died with lung cancer. Richard could never detest his father. Uncle James gave him a short video about how he could've taken care of him. He only left for a doctor's appointment and he couldn't come back because he was confined for a very long time until finally he couldn't even go to Richard's mom and explain everything. Everyone was kinda blessed that Richard was still alive. We thought that his mom aborted him or left him in the hospital. Richard's dad was a great one. He sensed that he got Richard's mom pregnant so all those time he was in the hospital he already made arrangements for him. Richard loved him and he would always visit him in the cemetery when he has a chance.

Chazz and Christian's parents were more of a Romeo and Juliet kind of story. Their dad, Uncle Damon, is kinda the black sheep among the Swan brothers. He's like a gangster. And their mother, Julia, was the opposite of Uncle Damon. She was an angel and her family was fancy. Well they met at a party and things went on. Julia's family was against the whole thing. They didn't want a black sheep to be with their perfect daughter so Julia and Uncle Damon ran away and things happened after that. Julia's family hunted them down until they found them living in an apartment in Manhattan. They were forced to be apart and because of depression Uncle Damon went around the world but avoided America so he could forget about the separation. When Julia's family found out that she was pregnant, they made sure she had a normal delivery and left it to Uncle Jonathan so he could take care of Chazz. Then after some years, Uncle Damon and Julia met again and they made Christian. When Julia's family found out that Uncle Damon came back, they hunted him down and "accidentally" killed him. Julia was depressed when she found out about Uncle Damon's death. She couldn't take care of Christian that she asked Uncle Jonathan to take care of him.

Julia would always visit us whenever she was in the country. She would go around the world looking for some signs that Uncle Damon really was there. She was happier whenever she would see Chazz and Christian. They were carbon copies of Uncle Damon. Well, I haven't really seen Uncle Damon in person, only in pictures. We were all lucky that Uncle Jonathan was kind enough to take us in.

The four of us all had issues when it came to our parents. But we never hated them. We just wished they would be with us when we needed them the most because sometimes, Uncle Jonathan wasn't enough but at least he tries.

I know Edward has his own problem. I just have to figure it out to help him and Bella.

**Bella's POV**

There's something wrong with me. I just know there is.

Jake broke up with me.

He wouldn't even tell me why. But I think I know why. He must've met someone better than me. Like Edward found Tanya. I was never meant to be loved by a guy. I was only meant to be available until they found the right girl for them.

I know I'm sulking. But what would you expect from a girl who just had a relationship and then got dumped by someone better?

I give up. I am officially giving up on all hopes of being loved by someone else.

I give up…

**A/N: **I am so sorry for this stupid cliffy. I promise. The next chapter will be about why Bella and Jake broke up. It adds to the drama…coz it has a new weird twist.


	28. Friends again, again

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter twenty-five: Friends again, again**

**Bella's POV**

At the time I needed him the most he dumps me.

And he did it by EMAIL!

This is what he said in the email:

_Hey Bells,_

_Look. I know I said that I love. Believe me, I really do. It's just that I know I'm not the one you really love. I can't live with that. At first I thought I could endure the fact that you were in love with someone else. But now that I've had a taste of what I was expecting, it was too much. I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you but I really just can't take it. I need a girl who can adjust to make space for me. Bella, I know you love this guy and not me. I can't be your friend, I really love you Bella and I need to be away from you to forget you. _

_I know you would understand. You can somehow know how I feel. You know, falling in love with someone you know that can't love you back._

_I'm really sorry Bells._

_I'll always love you,_

_Jake_

I feel so horrible. I can't believe that I could actually cause the pain that I feel to someone else. I hated myself more for inflicting pain to a person who actually loved me. I let him go for someone who could never love me back. I feel terrible for doing this.

I'm done.

I give up.

I promise myself to never fall in love again until I'm ready.

**Edward's POV**

I could hear Bella crying. I never knew how much I hurt her. I didn't mean to say such things to her. I was just trying to protect her. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on other things. I drowned myself into music and tried so hard not to think about Bella even just a minute.

Everything was starting to blur and I was about to fall asleep when Alice pounced on me and pinned me down on my bed. I was half thinking that she was about to rape me but the humor in Jasper's face was a sign that there's something else going on.

"Don't you dare sleep, Edward. We're going out to dinner tonight!" Alice's voice was louder than my rock music.

I sat up and the damn head rush got to me and it was painful. I closed my eyes and lay down again. I tried to close my eyes and pretend that I fainted but then I felt big rough hands grab my wrists and dragged me out of my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett.

"Let me go, Em!" I did my best to struggle, but why bother? I'm weak compared to Emmett. Those muscles of his were so big he was probably mistaken to be on steroids. I stared at Rose who was still giggling. I'm actually surprised that she even considered Emmett. Oh well, who knows?

I swatted Emmett's hand away and got up. I looked at Alice who was still giggling along with Rose, "Hey, Alice, why are we going out anyway?" I brushed off some of the dirt on my shirt.

Alice suddenly went through my stuff and started to throw clothes off the floor. "Don't you have any decent clothing here, Edward? I espected more from you, you know," she scoffed while trying to match some of my clothes together.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm so sorry if my choice of clothing disappoints you."

It's her turn to roll her eyes, "It doesn't disappoint me, it _pains _me to know that you have no sense of style and yet you pull it off well."

Rosalie giggled, "Thank you," I said. Suddenly I kinda realized the double meaning, "HEY!"

Alice just laughed. She threw at me my dark blue shirt and black denim pants. "Dress up, we'll be making Bella happy today!" Then she ran off with Rosalie leaving Jazz and Emmett with me. After a few teasing they left.

I was confused. Why would they want me to come along just to cheer Bella up? I was the cause of her grief…why would they let me come along. I then realized, her cousins, Pierre and Chazz, were coming along. Oh crap, they're going to kill me to make Bella happy? Oh great…

I checked everything and tried to calm down. I had a lot of pocket knives. I had my very first pocket knife that was in my pocket then I have another pocket knife in all my other pockets. I have a pocket knife as a pendant on my necklace that was inside my clothes. I have a pocket knife as a keychain. And I had another slim pocket knife in my wallet…just in case. Why do I have so many pocket knives today? Because I think my friends are planning to kill me just to make Bella happy. And since I have no experience with self-defense…I had to have pocket knives at every spot that I could reach on my body so at least if they do anything and put me in any position I would easily reach one pocket knife and get free. I know I'm paranoid, but come on, when you know that someone is out to kill you, you will do anything to be safe…right?

After dressing up, I tried to look for the others they were all on the second floor. They were all at Bella's bedroom door.

"Bella, come on, open the door, please?" I hear Alice plea. Her voice was heartbroken.

There was no answer from Bella.

"Please?" Alice tried again.

No answer.

"Bella, come on, for me?" Pierre said in the most gentle and innocent voice I've heard form him.

Bella opened the door. She was wearing a simple white shirt, a black vest, denim pants and sneakers. She wore her signature accessories. Her eyes were bloodshot and Alice didn't do anything about it which was weird. She usually pushes Bella to have make-up to make her decent but now she didn't even bother that her face was a mess.

I did my best to isolate myself just in case they drug me or something. I was forced to sit beside Bella at the back of the car. Pierre was the one driving. Bella had her body positioned away from me. It was like I had this weird force field that makes my friends avoid me.

I sighed. I don't know where we're going but we were in the car for a very long time that the others already fell asleep. Bella was still awake though. I sighed and tried my best to make amends with her.

I poked her shoulder one time.

She didn't move.

I poked her twice this time.

Still nothing.

I poked her 3 times.

None.

I poked her continuously.

She shook her head and looked at me. "What do you want, Edward?"

I smirked a little, "Come on, Best. I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. I was just surprised that you have a boyfriend and you never told me anything about it." I looked at her with my very sincere eyes. I was really hurt that we were that distant now that she didn't even try to tell me that she had a boyfriend

She didn't say anything. She just looked away, sad.

I touched her arm, "Bella…"

"it's not you, Edward.."

"And it's not you, Bella. I already know that cliché thing." I rolled my eyes.

Bella flicked my forehead, "Idiot."

I grabbed her wrist, "Now that's the Bella that I know."

She smiled at me and chuckled. "I forgive you…Best."

We both laughed, "But seriously, Bella. You better stop reading pocketbooks. You're a walking cliché with the way you speak."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Masen. You started it."

"No, I didn't"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, I did not!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, I did not!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, I did not!"

"OKAY! Can the pre-schoolers at the back keep quiet while I drive?" Pierre's face was angry yet amused. He must be happy that Bella and I are friends again.

"Fine…" Bella and I said in unison.

"Thank you…" Pierre said, still annoyed.

I looked at Bella, "For the record, I did not," I whispered.

"Did too," she whispered back.

"Did not!" I said a little louder.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"GUYS!" Pierre yelled.

He yelled so loud everyone else woke up.

"Pierre, what's up?" Chazz asked annoyed as hell.

I saw Pierre rolled his eyes, "Edward and Bella forgot to drink their pills today. Now they act like idiots instead of the egg-heads that they are."

People looked at us. Bella and I stared at each other then we both laughed.

"Okay, what is up with the two of you?" Rose raised her eyebrow.

Bella and I looked at each other again with a smirk on our faces, "Nothing you can prove," we said in unison.

So, I asked them where we were going no one said a thing. I asked Bella, she had no clue at all. We both fell asleep and when I woke up people were chatting and eating snacks. I rubbed my eyes and saw the cheeseburger beside me. I looked at Bella and she just laughed.

"It's for you, Best. We're going to the picnic grove and it's far away so we had to go to a stopover. Since you were asleep, I just had them to buy you some cheeseburgers and coke." She giggled then drank some water. She sighed and nibbled on her little cheese wheel.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Brie?"

"Yep," she said as she continued to nibble on the cheese.

Everyone was looking at us. I rolled my eyes and opened my iPod which was weird because, I never knew I had it with me all this time.

After a few more minutes of driving we arrive to this wide grassy park. There weren't that much people around so picking a good picnic spot was easy. I'm guessing Alice planned the whole picnic. There were a lot of sandwiches, sodas, water, juices and pie. Rose took out her camera and we all took a lot of pictures.

While the others went out to, you know, make-out. Pierre and Chazz went out to fix the van to make sure there's enough room for the stuff to go back inside. Bella and I started talking.

"Hey, Best," she said softly.

I looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Jake and I broke up," she said in a low voice.

I was surprised to hear it. They seem so happy together. Why would they break up? And why so soon?

Bella sighed, "He said that even though he loves me and we were together, he felt that he wasn't the one that I truly love and that he couldn't take it."

I didn't know what else to do, I came to her and hugged her like the best friend that I am.

Her body froze when I hugged her. I patted her head and combed her hair with my fingers. "Don't worry, Best. Maybe it would be best for the both of you to be comfortable with each other. And since he wasn't comfortable knowing that you love someone else, he wanted to be comfortable even if it meant being far away from you." I cooed her, trying to make her feel comfortable.

We stayed that way for a couple more minutes. When it was time to go, she sat close o me and leaned her head on my shoulder and we both fell asleep as I hugged her close to me.

**A/N: So cute. I knew Edward can be smart and sensitive for once.** **I had a bad case of writer's block.**


	29. I'm sick of my roommate

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter twenty-six: I'm sick of my Room mate**

**Bella's POV**

So let's see. Most of my Christmas vacation was an on-and-off friendship with Edward but that was bearable. Alice forcing me to date Edward and yet she failed miserably thanks to Christian. I knew he was useful when it comes to calming Alice. I thought it was impossible for Alice to be stopped but since Christian is alive, I was so wrong. He has this darn puppy-dog look that could have Alice turn into a putty in his hands.

I didn't even want to know what it would be like to be under Christian's freak mind control. Being manipulated is…weird.

Anyway, I'm at school now and I'm not happy hearing moaning in _my_ room. I opened the door to my dorm room seeing TF watching porn.

"FEONA TAYLOR TIU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY ROOM WATCHING PORN?" I bet the whole building heard me. I don't care though, TF should have more dignity.

"Bells, chill. I can't look at this porn straight you know," she tried to calm me down.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you can't, you are too busy closing your eyes in pleasure while you masturbate on _my_ chair in front of the laptop that is on _my_ desk!"

TF pinched my nose, "Listen to me, Bells. You'll understand everything during the welcome back party. Okay? I'm not _that_ weird and sick, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, I removed her fingers from my nose and breathed in and out. "I will never understand you, TF. But please turn that weird stuff off and get it out of my room." I sighed. At least it wasn't Tanya naked on my bed with another man. I would burn my bed and her too.

So I'm a little disoriented by what just happened. TF was watching porn in my room. Weird. I got a head rush so I went to take a nap. It was too much for me.

I then heard a slam from the other side of the common room. I rolled my eyes, Tanya. I bet she's drunk but she's just a minor. Of course she would do something like that. I once caught her smoking so it wasn't really a surprise for me if she's not a virgin and she's drunk and she's a smoker.

I hate my roommate.

**TF's POV**

Okay, editing stuff in Bella's room was necessary coz I had poor signal in my room at that time. I had to edit a lot of things before the whole welcome party. Pauline was slacking off as usual, still asleep even though it was already 10 in the morning. I curse myself for having her as my roommate and partner in crime. I don't even know how she's even able to manage her time to study. She's good in procrastinating darn it! She got a perfect score in a test even though all she did was read a very thick book all week. I'm going to be so surprised at what she's capable of once she took studying seriously.

I entered her dorm room, messy as usual. It was filled with paper, notebooks and her guitar was in the middle of her room. I sighed, she was writing again. She can't even finish a darn story yet. I'm kinda pissed that up until now she still hasn't finished her darn story. It's almost been a year since she started working on the story. Her reason? She has writer's block. I'll strangle her until that writer's block leaves her. I went near her bed and kicked it. Her bed shook and she pathetically got up.

"What?" she groaned.

"Pauline, get your butt out of bed and do something other than procrastinate!" I was being a mother to her.

"I was. I was sleeping until you so rudely kicked my bed and woke me up form a good dream," she closed her eyes and buried her face in her pillows.

"What dream?" I scoffed.

She groaned again, "I forgot."

I rolled my eyes, "Then how can you tell it was good?"

"Because, one is that you woke me up from it and I was pissed and two, all that I can remember from my dream is that you were not in it." She took her blanket and covered her body with it.

I sighed, "You're useless…"

I was about to leave her room when I hear her mumble, "That's true." I chuckled and left her room. I went to my room and did a lot of final touches to my editing and compiled it to a DVD. I wanted to see if it would work but then I really didn't want to see Tanya's naked ass bouncing on some guy's…whatever.

Why Edward chose Tanya over Bella, I don't know. I'm doing this for Bella and for Edward. I want them to be happy. Edward is not happy with Tanya. I can tell. He was having difficulties being a gentleman when he was around Tanya, not because he has some… tendencies but because the girl doesn't appreciate his gentleman attitude. As for Bella… it's so obvious she's not happy. A happy girl wouldn't avoid any contact from her friends just to wallow in her misery.

I was looking at the DVD in my hands. All those repulsive things Tanya did are now compiled here in this little disk. I placed it in my little backpack and arranged my stuff. I heard the opening and closing of doors then the shower turning on. Wow, my roommate is alive and awake.

So, I went online to read some stuff. I cried at those scenes where you're supposed to cry. I was so into reading that I didn't notice Pauline entering my room.

She slammed her book on my desk and made me jump and I entered reality again.

"You're lame, Tiu." She looked at me with that face of her.

I wanted to slap her, she's such a pain. I just rolled my eyes, she was like that to everyone why make me special? Well to make it look like I'm special I'm the one she teases more. I know, she's a great friend that way and yes I'm being sarcastic.

"What do you want?" I raised my eyebrow.

She scoffed, "You're crying and you're reading. I can tell you're crying over the story you're reading. Not unless you're heartbroken because you still love your dumbass exboyfriend, who is gross and stupid by the way."

I chuckled, "Am I—"

"Yes, you are that predictable." She cut me off. I can't believe she read me well.

We just laughed and planned the whole showing-the-whole-student-body-and-Edward-that-Tanya-is-a-slut plan. The whole thing is foolproof. So, we already know we were both getting into trouble if this "hacking" stuff won't work but of course, Pauline has her connections. She has some friends from the "dark side" that are more than willing to be the "hacker" for our little plan. She taught the dude how he was going to "hack" the main computer where all the videos are to be played. I didn't listen, she was doing her geek talk so it wasn't something I would listen to.

Pauline grabbed the DVD from me and started to do her geek talk discussion.

I hate her and yet she's my friend. Life is weird that way.

After a couple of hours of talking and teaching how to "hack" lessons, we all packed up and went to the part venue. I helped in the decorations while Pauline did her techy stuff backstage.

I hear a lot of the student council members talking about how their boyfriends broke up with them. I rolled my eyes, if only they knew why. I knew Tanya slept with them and now they are smitten by her lustrous aura that they broke up with their girlfriends just for their bodily satisfaction.

It's sick.

I saw Rosalie so I walked up to her.

"Hey, Rose. Did Emmett tell you about the plan?" I asked in a low voice.

"Oh, Hey TF! Yeah he told me about it. Are you sure she's even capable of it?" she tried her best not to drop any names.

I shook my head, "You'd be surprised at what she's capable of. She has her ways. I'm actually surprise she's not even expelled yet."

Rose laughed, "If you're talking about _that_ girl then I know she'll be expelled soon you know."

I gave Rose the info about the whole plan. We talked about it in my room. I can't afford to get caught by being heard by the gossip queens of the whole campus.

Rose called Emmett to stop by my room and she called Alice and Jasper to come by too. They had to know about the whole plan too make it completely foolproof. Pauline was left backstage so no one could interfere with the signal for the "hacker".

It was getting dark and we knew it was time for the plan to commence. No one is allowed at the backstage not unless you're needed. Pauline was not only the technical manager for the whole party but she was also the emcee. She was just a voice over person which she loved by the way. She would go on cam if she wanted to. She even mounted a camera at the stage and assigned some more than willing students to man the camera. Of course they wouldn't carry those big cameras all night. They have shifts. She specifically had me have the last shift. Since the last few hours of the party were the video presentation part she had to have me carry the camera to point it to Tanya and Edward for the humiliation.

I can now safely say that everything was ready.

**A/N: Don't worry guys. I can finish the next chapter fast. Besides, it's my fave chapter to write.**


	30. The Evidence

**Changing**

**Author: yuuli**

**Chapter twenty-seven: The Evidence**

**Bella's POV**

Okay, it's the day of the welcome party and I have a date.

Well Alice dared me to say "Yes" to the tenth guy to ask me. I told her that if I wasn't able to get at least 5 she was to dress as a guy on the party. Well, I thought I would win…no such luck though.

So the tenth guy who asked me was James. His full name: James Eric Moya. He's in our class he sits all the way at the back. I doubt he even listens in class but whatever. A deal is a deal I guess. Since he's the tenth guy to ask then I'm supposed to go with him. I was forced in a black dress but I told Alice that I was to pick my footwear and accessories and she agreed. So I put on my deep blue vest and some Chuck Taylors that only I can pull off. I had my signature accessories on too; black bracelets and a leather brace. I let my hair drop too. I went to Alice's room for my punishment…I mean…make-up.

When I entered Alice's room, she almost killed me. Well she did shoot me… with words.

"Why are you wearing a vest? Why are you wearing sneakers instead of heels? What is up with your bracelets? Are you going to a funeral or something?" Okay…those were the words I was able to comprehend. The others…I think they were Greek or Portuguese cursing…either way I couldn't understand it. Well it's better than rocks right?

So she shoved me into her room, forced me to sit on a chair and tied me to the chair for the effect. "Alice, is this really necessary?"

"You have to look like a hot rocker girl in that ensemble. You are going on a date with JAMES ERIC MOYA! As in the lady killer of our school. You better be worth being beside that manwhore. Do you get my point?" She was furious while she dabbed stuff on my face.

About James… he's a manwhore, as Alice puts it. He loves screwing girls but not virgin girls. And since I'm a virgin, there's no way he'll even try his "thing" on me. Eww.

So, Alice did wonders with my face. I looked at myself at her big mirror so she promised me a hot rocker girl she did. I can't even recognize myself anymore. My hair was in a cool mess and she made my eyes smoking. She also placed a kind of a headband thingy on me too.

I'm usually against make-up but you know, I needed to look amazing since I'm with the manwhore of the campus. I have to look the part even for just one night.

I was sitting on the couch of our common room when I hear a knock on the door. I opened it and I saw James smiling at me. He had his rocker/cool guy ensemble. It was… cool you know. We sorta matched in a way. He looked at me and he was impressed at how I looked.

"You look smoking hot, Bella." He placed his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"You look cool in that outfit, James." I can't believe I just said that.

He chuckled. "Well, opposites attract, I suppose. Do you wanna go now?"

"Sure!" I got out of the room and closed the door.

We got into the place and it was amazing. They did great on the decorations and as for the lights, the place looked like a night club with those strobe lights. James and I sat down while we watched the students come in. I spotted Edward with Tanya of course. Alice with Jasper and Rose with Emmett. Nothing new. Pierre and Chazz were going alone since they lost in a bet that is too despicable to say.

When everyone was in the room I heard a familiar voice from the speakers.

"Hello, guys and girls! So this is our cool Welcome Back Party. Why is it cool? Coz there are NO TEACHERS!" Pauline cheered.

Everyone cheered too. As expected from them, they loved not having the teachers around to supervise them.

"Okay, guys. Before you all go down with your dirty selves, and I'm not saying this so you could all do an orgy, I want you all to know about our schedule of events. We have the dancing for the first part, then we have karaoke session for the first 20 songs then we'll end this night with some video watching!" Pauline cheered with fake happiness, "I know it's lame, but that's all the lame student council could provide for us tonight." That last comment earned her a lot of cursing from the student council members. "Anyways, if you want to dedicate a song that's 5 bucks if you want it immediately since the student council made a playlist for tonight." I could feel her roll her eyes.

Everyone just laughed and went to the dance floor and danced, well more like grind to each other. James and I just talked and talked about what we did during the break. I kinda left the emotional parts out. We laughed and stuff, I was starting to like him of course I had to remember that this guy is a manwhore.

A couple of long hours, or maybe I thought they were long hours, have passed and it was now karaoke session.

So here's what my friends sang:

Edward – Dancing Queen (don't ask)

Alice – Material Girl (fits her)

Rose – Single Ladies (which offended Emmett)

Emmett – Good Girls Go Bad (he lost a bet)

Jasper – Girl On TV (which made the other girls swoon)

Pierre – Barbie Girl (He and Edward lost in a bet)

Chazz – Low (I think he was drunk or on sugar high)

They all hogged the microphone but all the people there enjoyed it.

It was time for video watching. A lot of embarrassing videos of what the students did during the sem break. Then suddenly we were watching a Senior doing karaoke while drunk when the screen went fuzzy.

"Uhh…we have some minor technical difficulties, ladies and gentlemen," Pauline said. Suddenly we heard her utter "Fucking shit!" by accident. Something must be very wrong.

Then the screen changed. It was a video…a porn video. A blond girl and a guy.

The girl looked so familiar then the angle suddenly showed her face…

It was Tanya!

Everyone gasped in shocked. Everyone looked at her, Edward stood up and looked at the screen. "Who did this? Who made a scandal about my girlfriend?" he was furious.

He marched to the backstage and dragged Pauline out. She kicked him at the side and grabbed his arm and she stepped in his back locking him in place. "Don't you dare grab me like that again, Mason!"

"How dare you show a scandalous lie about my girlfriend!" he screamed.

Suddenly Tanya's voice was heard from the video.

"Oooh! More! Do it harder!" I heard her moan and giggle.

"Oh, fuck, Tanya!" I heard a guy said.

It was sick. I couldn't even look at the screen.

Pauline let Edward up, "I didn't post that thing! Someone hacked into my computer and posted it. The hacker is broadcasting through his computer!" She yelled at him. But Edward was too focused on the video.

Tanya rushed to Edward's side, "I can explain…" she said.

Edward pushed Tanya away and mumbled something to her. He rushed out of the hall fast.

Tanya looked at Pauline glaring at her, she slapped her hard, "You bitch! Stop that video! NOW!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU WHORE!" Pauline yelled, "I was trying to stop that despicable video of you when you're EX boyfriend dragged me here!"

Tanya slapped her again. Pauline was so angry she grabbed Tanya's hair and threw her to the side, "WHORE!" she yelled so loud with so much anger.

Tanya suddenly went mad saying to everyone, "DON'T LOOK! THAT'S NOT ME!" over and over again. James and I left and he took me back to my common room. He said goodbye and I went back to my room and locked it. I even barricaded just in case.

Things have certainly turned to worst…

For Tanya.

**Tanya's POV**

I called James after the party.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully.

"How was I?" I asked him, proud of myself.

"You're a great actress, babe." He was chuckling on the other side.

"Now, for the next phase of my brilliant plan…"


End file.
